The Path of Treachery
by Burn-it-to-the-Ground
Summary: Rejected by the Gaang and pursued by Azula, Zuko is faced with his past choices. The Fire Nation is no longer his home, and he has no place to go. He must change his life and himself in order to find his true destiny. AU
1. Prologue

**Full summary: Zuko leaves the Fire Nation to teach the Avatar firebending, but Aang refuses. Rejected by the Gaang and pursued by Azula, Zuko ifs faced with his past choices, haunted by his memories, and considered a traitor to the Fire Nation, Zuko must change his life and himself in order to find his true destiny. **

Chapter 1: Prologue

"I don't know…"

Aang stared fixedly at the ground, one foot drawing patterns in the loose dirt. His gaze flickered nervously toward Katara's face. The look lasted less than a second, but Zuko didn't miss it. He himself glanced at the waterbender. Her face was hard as a rock, her blue eyes colder than steel. She was the main obstacle. The rest of the group looked as if they might accept Zuko's offer, but the girl was firm and unflinching.

"Katara," the airbender's voice was almost pleading as he attempted to reason with the watertribe girl. "I need a firebending teacher, and Zuko's the only one we know who's even offered to help!"

"No!" Katara yelled. "Do you remember anything he's done? He's a monster, Aang!"

Zuko clenched his teeth and his fists and forced himself not to react to that description of himself.

"He burned down the Kyoshi Village, he attacked you, he attacked the rest of us, he threatened my tribe, and attacked the Northern Water Tribe, he joined Azula in Ba Sing Se, and he…he…he's done lots of other stuff too!"

"But Katara-"

"I SAID NO!" She was screaming now, her voice rising several octaves.

"Twinkletoes is right, Sweetness."

It was the blind earthbender talking now. Zuko tried to cover his surprise. He had burned her and she was still willing to stand up for him? Apparently Katara had the same thought.

"Why are you defending him? He burned you, remember? Ugh, what do you know? You weren't there all those times he tried to capture Aang! You have no way of understanding what he put us through!" Katara threw her hands into the air. "All of you people are such idiots! If we let him join he'll murder us all in our sleep!"

"But where am I going to learn firebending?" Aang begged.

"I don't know!" Katara waved her arms over her head as if that would frighten Zuko off. "Find Jeong Jeong! Or just don't learn firebending! You can probably defeat the Fire Lord without it if you master the other three! Just get that two-faced traitor out of here!"

At the word "two-faced" Zuko instinctively reached toward his scar. Suddenly aware of what he was doing, he forced his hand back to his side.

Aang looked up at Zuko, regret showing in his gray eyes.

"I'm sorry Zuko," he said, his voice apologetic, "But I need to keep peace within my group. If Katara is angry and unhappy we'll all fall apart. Maybe after Katara has calmed down a little…"

"NO!" The watertribe girl shrieked.

Zuko didn't even remember turning to walk away. But as he made his way back toward his camp he felt as if he could hear the girl's words chasing him away. He knew without a doubt that she would never allow him there. He would never belong with them. He was alone.

"Now you've done it, Sweetness!"

He heard the earthbender's voice faintly in the distance.

"Great job, Twinkletoes! That was possibly the biggest mistake you've ever made!"

Zuko sighed. He felt like leaving the Fire Nation was the biggest mistake _he _had ever made.

…**..**

General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, stared fixedly at the map spread open before him. One hand loosely gripped a teacup, the other rested on the map, his forefinger tapping thoughtfully just outside Ba Sing Se.

On the day of the eclipse, King Bumi had singlehandedly succeeded in taking back Omashu. The Order of the White Lotus had quickly moved their headquarters there. The Fire Nation had made a few attempts at retaking the city, but all had failed. Iroh smiled slightly. Ozai did have a habit of underestimating his enemy. Of course, his enemy was a group of old people who had formed a secret society, but at Omashu they had proved they were stronger than they appeared.

Apparently the Day of Black Sun had not gone so well for the Avatar and his companions. A few days ago, Iroh had received a messenger hawk from a spy in the Fire Nation Palace. The Avatar had invaded the Fire Nation. Iroh had marveled at the Avatar's careful planning in the invasion. They had calculated everything, up to the length of the eclipse and the time when it would be the most useful to them. And those submarines were pure genius.

Unfortunately, Ozai had been prepared. He had evacuated from the palace, leaving the Avatar to face only an empty throne room. When they tried to find the Fire Lord in his secret bunker, they found Azula instead. She had kept them well occupied until the end of the eclipse. Then, forced to retreat, most of the invasion force had been captured. Only the Avatar and a small group of children with him had escaped.

Iroh was forced to admit that his niece was indeed very cunning and powerful. She was a strong strategist and warrior, and a very dangerous enemy. However, Iroh was convinced that her inner strength was no match for Zuko's. Azula may have been cold-blooded, precise, and calculating, but Zuko had a fierce will and determination that rivaled even the dragons of old.

The retired general sighed. He missed his nephew. Even though at the time he had felt it was the only way to react, he couldn't help but regret his treatment of him while Iroh was in jail. Zuko had begged for help and guidance, and Iroh had ignored him. While he was sure that Zuko needed to find his own way, and would eventually take the right path, Iroh was beginning to doubt if that would be soon enough. As of yet, he had received no word on his nephew. There where rumors that Prince Zuko once again left the Fire Nation, this time to join the Avatar (some said he had even attacked the Fire Lord first), but the spy had not yet confirmed these.

Iroh sipped his tea idly, the flavor of Jasmine filling his mouth. He very much hoped the rumors were true. If his nephew was with the Avatar he had truly made the right decision. Iroh was quite sure that if he hadn't already, Zuko soon would. His nephew was strong. Iroh had faith in him.

…**..**

"Why won't she just give me a chance?" Zuko yelled. "I know I messed up! But can't she just let me try to make it up? The others were willing!"

He sat down and buried his face in his hands. He probably lost any hope he had when he burned the blind girl's feet. But even if he had not done that, he doubted the girl would have reacted any different.

During the journey to the Western Air Temple, Zuko had told himself that he wasn't expecting to be allowed to join the group. But really, he realized, he had thought he was going to be accepted. The Avatar needed a teacher, and he had offered. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised at the outright hostility the girl had shown him, but he was. He had placed all his hope in the Avatar, and the Avatar had failed him.

Zuko groaned. It was the story of his life, really. Before, his hope had been to capture the Avatar, and regain his father's love. The Avatar had been his way home. Now, he realized he had never had his father's love, and there was no way to gain it. Fire Lord Ozai saw people in terms of useful or expendable. To him, Zuko was worthless, and always had been.

Once again, Zuko had relied on the Avatar. He had hoped to join him, and help defeat his father. He would not have all that he had longed for, but at least he would have returned to his nation, and he would have a chance to repair what his family had ruined. He could have ended the war, and turned the Fire Nation into a place of peace.

But the Avatar had refused. Still a child, the airbender was afraid to stand against Katara. He had accepted her opinion, refusing to choose his own path. Surprisingly, the Avatar was a lot like he, Zuko, had been. Zuko had willingly taken the destiny his father had placed on him, instead of looking to find his true one.

Zuko considered his new position. He had turned against his father, openly defying him, to join the Avatar. The Avatar had sent him away. Even in banishment, Zuko had more hope. There was always a chance that he could capture the Avatar and return to the Fire Nation. That option was gone. The Fire Nation was no longer Zuko's home.

He had no home.

**So, this was just the prologue. The next chapter will be longer and have more angst. In case you haven't figured it out, this is about what would have happened if the Gaang had refused to let Zuko join. Please review!**


	2. Memories Consume

**Here's chapter two! Sorry, I was going to post it yesterday, but my computer's internet got cut off. But I'm posting it now so be content. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You are AWESOME!**

**WARNING! It gets pretty angsty down near the end. Just a little heads up. **

Chapter 2: Memories Consume

Azula bowed, her forehead touching the hard, cold, floor.

"You sent for me, father?" her clipped voice was as precise and cold as always. She didn't raise her head from the ground. She knew any sign of disrespect, even unintentional, would not be tolerated.

"Yes, Azula," Fire Lord Ozai replied. "I have a very important task for you."

"A task?" she asked, finally raising her head, but remaining prostrate on the floor.

"Yes," he said, a note of sly satisfaction in his voice. He motioned with his hand for her to rise. "As you already are aware of, your brother, Prince Zuko, has declared his intentions to join the Avatar. He has openly betrayed his nation, and his lord. He betrayed me, Azula. He is now a full-blown traitor. This will not be ignored. He escaped once, but no longer. I want you to find him, and kill him."

Azula sighed. It wasn't that she was opposed to killing Zuzu, but it seemed like such a waste of time.

"But he's _gone, _father," she pointed out. "What can he possibly do? It's not like he's really a threat."

Fire Lord Ozai narrowed his eyes.

"Are you questioning me!" he snarled. The wall of flame in front of him roared to life, rising to twice its usual size. Azula flinched.

"No, father," she pleaded hastily, dropping once again into the position of respect. To others, Azula was fearless and in control. But the Fire Lord was more powerful than her, and she dared not challenge him. Inside Azula held an unspoken fear of her father, and a deep need for his love. Her mother had thought she was a monster, but her father said she was _strong. _She needed to keep it that way.

"I simply do not understand," she continued. "Zuko is weak, could I not be of better use here, serving you?"

"No," Fire Lord Ozai replied, a frown darkening his face. "If this is not stopped quickly everyone will know that Zuko defied me and lived. Some of them may get ideas. We need to end this, now, before it gets out of control."

Azula stood once more.

"How many men should I take?" she inquired.

Ozai thought for a moment.

"Take three airships. That should be more than enough to stop your traitor brother."

Azula carefully kept her expression unchanged. Three airships? All for her weak brother? It was unthinkable. But even more unthinkable was standing against her father.

"It will be done," she replied coolly.

Fire Lord Ozai waved his hand.

"You are dismissed."

Placing her hands in the traditional Fire Nation sign of respect, Azula bowed slightly. Straitening, she turned and stalked from the room, like a cat after its prey. Her brother would fall.

…**..**

Fire Lord Ozai watched his daughter leave the room. He allowed a smile on his face for a brief moment. Azula was a true protégé. She was calm and calculating, like the lightning she was able to wield. She was one of the few able to command the blue fire. And most importantly of all, she was bent to his will. He controlled her. She thought herself the queen, but she was only a pawn in his game, his brilliant game that would end in his ultimate victory. He was the king, the Phoenix King.

…**.**

Azula walked through the hallway, past all the tapestries of the Fire Lords. One day, her image would shine upon that wall. One day she would rule the Fire Nation. But for now, she obeyed her father's bidding. She would capture her brother. She smiled to herself. Why not capture the Avatar, too? She had almost killed him once; surely she was capable of taking him on again, even with her idiot brother at his side.

Capture the Avatar. One of the many things Zuko had attempted and failed at. But _she _could do it. She knew she could, because she was strong. Her father told her she was strong. A warm feeling filled her. _Father loves me, _she thought. _He loves me, but he hates Zuko. _She examined her fingernails. She despised her brother. He had been the heir, when she so obviously deserved it. _But look who's next in line for the throne now, Zuzu. Look who father loves. _

Azula heard footsteps and turned quickly.

"Mai!" she called, quickly recognizing the girl.

Mai turned and bowed slightly.

"Princess Azula," she replied, her voice respectful but emotionless.

"Do you miss Zuko?" Azula asked.

She watched closely for a reaction. She thought she might have seen a flicker of sadness in Mai's eyes, but she couldn't be sure. Azula couldn't help but feel annoyed. _You think you can hide from me? _She thought, irritated, but amused. _I know you better than you know yourself. I am in control. You are my tool. You fear me. _

Mai, of course, did not let her voice show her thoughts. As always, her reply was the right one, it was perfect, and exactly what she knew Azula wanted to hear.

"Zuko is a traitor to the Fire Nation. I don't care what happens to him."

"Father has sent me to kill him."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I want you and Ty Lee to help."

She stepped forward and placed her hand on Mai's shoulder. The other girl didn't move a muscle. She was as unflinching as a rock.

"Our old group together again, just like last time we went on a mission to find Zuko, and the Avatar of course. Everything has been so busy around here, what with the plans to invade the Earth Kingdom during the comet. I've missed spending time with you," she made sure her voice had just the right amount of warmth in it. After all, Mai was her friend.

Mai just shrugged.

"Anything beats sitting around here. It's so dull."

Azula waited for her to continue.

"Whatever you say, Princess Azula," Mai finished.

Azula smiled. _Of course. Whatever I say. _

…**..**

"It had to be done, Toph."

"No, it didn't!"

Katara glared at the blind girl, forgetting that the expression would have no effect.

"Look, if we had let him in we would all be dead by now! Either that, or Aang would be on his way to the Fire Nation, secure in Zuko's clutches!"

Toph stomped her foot, shaking the ground under her. What would it take to get through to that girl? Toph spoke again, fighting to keep her voice calm and reasonable. Maybe if volume couldn't convince Katara, she could try logic.

"Look here, Sugar Queen. Zuko wasn't lying! I could feel the vibrations! He was telling the truth!"

"You couldn't tell if Azula was lying," Katara argued. "Maybe you just aren't as good as you think you are."

"WHAT?" Toph screeched.

"Guys!" Aang intervened. "We can't be fighting like this!"

Toph jabbed a finger angrily in his direction.

"Yeah, of course you always side with Sweetness. Well, she isn't perfect! She's so busy holding on to grudges that she can't see what's best for everyone else!"

"I AM doing what's best for everyone else!" Katara snapped. "I'm doing what's best for Aang!"

"You want to do what's best for Aang? Then get down there and tell Sparky he can come back!"

"NO!"

"I have an idea," Aang said carefully, making sure his voice was as calm as he could make it. It was the Avatar's job to keep peace and balance, and he was going to start by making sure his own group stayed together.

"We'll have a vote. I won't say anything, because there needs to be a neutral party. Sokka, what do you think we should do?"

Sokka looked from Katara to Toph. Katara glared at him, her piercing eyes like knives. Toph was trembling in barely contained rage.

"Why can't I be the neutral party?" he asked.

"Just vote!" Katara screamed.

"Alright, alright," he said hastily. "Umm…Zuko is dangerous. I think Katara is right."

Katara smiled, a satisfied expression on her face.

"You guys are so…UGH!" Toph tried to stomp off, and winced as her burned foot hit the ground. Her feet were almost healed, but not fully. She settled for sitting down heavily, making sure her angry sigh was audible.

"Do you think that was the right choice?" Sokka whispered to Aang.

"Well, they're not fighting anymore," Aang replied. Sokka, however, could easily see how unsure he was.

"What do you think, Appa?" Aang asked the sky bison. Appa grunted in reply.

"I think we did the right thing," Aang smiled brightly.

…**..**

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

_Fire Lord Ozai's hand reached forward, fire blazing in his palm. Zuko screamed as he felt his flesh burning. The pain was incredible, charring the skin around his eye, permanently disfiguring his face. Zuko felt it overwhelming him, controlling him, until he felt himself begin to collapse from the unbearable, unstoppable pain. _

_Suddenly Zuko was standing in the garden in the Fire Nation Palace. He was watching as Azula perfectly performed another difficult set of katas without a single mistake. She finished and quickly bowed, her eyes seeking their father's approval. Fire Lord Ozai smiled slightly and gave a single nod. Immediately Azula's eyes brightened at her father's gesture of satisfaction. _

_Ozai turned to Zuko, and the boy knew without a doubt that he would not be able to correctly complete the exercise. But he had to try. Breathing deeply, he began. _

_His movements were too slow and unsteady. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his father's disapproval. Zuko's already weak flame died, and he struggled to bring it back._

"_Stop."_

_Zuko instantly obeyed his father's command. The Fire Lord stood, and walked slowly toward Zuko until he stood directly at his side. _

"_Try again," he said, his voice low and dangerous. _

_Zuko nodded. An overwhelming sense of fear crept over him, and he tried to push it down. He tried again, but this time he couldn't even produce a flame. He looked over to see Azula smiling, her eyes taunting him. _You'll never catch up, _they whispered. _

_Zuko stared up at his father, and watched as the man raised one hand threateningly, Zuko closed his eyes, as the hand moved toward him to strike him in the face. When he opened his eyes again, the garden and his father were gone. He was in his old bedroom at the Fire Nation Palace, and Azula stood in the doorway. _

"_Dad's going to kill you," she chanted. "Really, he is."_

_Zuko clenched his teeth. It was so hard to tell if Azula was lying. This was the kind of thing she would do for fun. But if the truth was worse she was always eager to tell him. _

"_Ha ha, Azula."_

"_Fine don't believe me, but I heard everything," the young girl deepened her voice in an imitation of her grandfather. "You must know the pain of loosing a first-born son…by sacrificing your own."_

"_You're lying! Dad would never do that to me."_

"_Your father would never do _what _to you?"_

_Zuko watched as Ursa scolded Azula, and finally dragged her out of the room. She was gone. He was alone now, alone with his thoughts. He desperately tried to calm his breathing. _

"_Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies," he chanted, as if somehow that would erase the truth. He knew Azula wasn't lying. He could tell by the gleam in her eyes that only grew brighter when he refused to believe her. Pulling the rich blankets of the bed up to his chin, Zuko rocked slightly back and forth, still whispering his mantra. Her words still rang in his head. _

_Zuko mentally played back all his times with his father. Most of them had ended with Zuko on the ground, usually bleeding. They crowded into his mind like ants, all crawling for a foothold. _

"_Dad's going to kill you!" his mind whispered. "He's going to kill you, kill you, kill you! And why shouldn't he? You always fail. You're weak. He hates you! You don't deserve his love, you don't deserve to live, he's going to kill you!_

_Barely aware of what he was doing, Zuko dug his finger nails into his arm. He pressed harder, until the skin broke. His eyes shot open in pain, and he concentrated on the sting, and the feel of wet blood dripping from the wounds. Slowly, the thoughts of his father drifted out. Zuko relaxed slightly. This was so much easier to deal with than his thoughts. It was so much easier…_

Zuko gasped, his body jerking slightly as he awoke. He was breathing heavily, and he could feel sweat on his forehead. Just like in his dream, his hand was pressed against his left forearm, his nails pushing into his skin.

Slowly he sat up. Rolling up his sleeve, he stared at his arm. So many scars were engraved there, from his wrist, almost up to his elbow. Zuko traced one finger gently over the scars.

_I deserve these, _he thought. _I'm so weak I can't even keep from hurting myself. _

The feelings of shame were all too familiar. They were one of the reasons he had started the habit in the first place. That and the need to escape his thoughts, the torturous thoughts that he was unloved, a failure, and an object of hatred for his father. The pain brought only temporary relied, however, and when it returned the shame was stronger than ever.

_But I'm done with that now, _Zuko told himself firmly. Pulling his sleeve back down, he resisted the urge to reach for the knife he kept in his pack. _Just one, _his mind whispered. _Just one and it will be better. _

Zuko stood quickly and paced. Movement helped, so he ran through a kata quickly, flowing through the stances. _Uncle taught me this one, _he thought. _It took me forever to get it down because I was only focused on strength, not balance. _

Zuko stopped, suddenly overwhelmed with sadness and guilt. He still didn't know where his uncle was. Zuko reached into his bag and withdrew the portrait of Uncle Iroh he had brought with him. He could almost hear his uncle's voice, talking to him, encouraging him, and healing the pain Zuko had lived with for so long.

Zuko replaced the portrait. As he lifted his hand from the bag, he felt his fingers brush against the handle of his knife. He froze. _Just one, _his mind said again.

"No!" Zuko replied out loud.

Hastily he pulled his hand away. He had quit that because of his uncle, too. He didn't need it anymore. Uncle Iroh had pushed away the feelings of shame and fear. He had taught Zuko courage, and given him the support he had longed for and needed.

_And now he's gone because I threw everything away to join Azula! I am such an idiot. He's gone, and he probably hates me now. I wouldn't blame him for hating me. I betrayed him!_

Zuko rested his head in his hands and tried to suppress the tears that threatened to come.

_I am such a failure._

**Yes, I made Zuko a cutter. Or, former cutter. I tried to explain my reasons for that in the actual story, but if you didn't quite get them you could always check out my other story for a fuller description. Yes, that was me shamelessly advertising my own story. **

**Anyway, please, please, PLEASE review. **


	3. Fear

**Okay, another chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews! However, I cannot help but to notice something…disturbing. Only about one fifth of the people who added this story to story alert bothered to review. You know who you are. **

**On a lighter note…Zuko emoticon (o_-) Yeah, I'm a rabid fangirl, but I still make fun of his scar. **

Chapter Three: Fear

Iroh stared silently into his tea. There still had been no news of Zuko. The Order of the White Lotus was expecting word from their spy in the Fire Nation any day. Iroh was deeply afraid for his nephew. Azula was very compelling, and Iroh could only hope that she had not convinced Zuko to remain on the side of the Fire Nation.

"Is something wrong, Iroh?"

Iroh glanced up at Piandao. Intelligent and skilled, the sword master was one of the highest ranking officers of the White Lotus. He was also one of Iroh's closest friends and confidents.

"I worry for my nephew," Iroh admitted. "There still has been no word."

Piandao nodded slowly.

"We all must make our own choices. Zuko's path is his, and his alone. You have

done all you can to guide him. It is up to him whether he sides with you or his father. You cannot force him to choose correctly."

"I know," Iroh acknowledged. "But since the death of Lu Ten I have thought of

Zuko as my own son."

"Then you must trust him with his own destiny. It is beyond your power to shape

the lives of others."

With those words Piandao stood and left the room, leaving Iroh alone with his thoughts. The retired general sighed. Piandao was right, of course, but Iroh couldn't help but feel that he could have done more to help Zuko.

"Iroh!" Piandao had returned. "A message just arrived from the spy."

Gratefully, Iroh took the message from Piandao.

"Thank you, my friend."

Piandao turned to leave again.

"And thank you for the advice, as well," Iroh added. "You were correct, as usual."

Piandao nodded, and strode from the room.

Quickly, Iroh unrolled the message.

_Greetings Grand Masters of the White Lotus,_

_I have heard rumors about a planned attack on the Earth Kingdom during Sozin's Comet. I don't know for sure, but I suspect they are true. If they are, then Fire Lord Ozai plans to burn the entire Earth Kingdom, crushing any resistance against him. _

_There has been no sign of the Avatar, but it is common knowledge that he is alive. The Avatar has given people hope, and those in the Fire Nation that object to the war have been growing bolder. _

_Prince Zuko is gone. The Fire Lord is trying to keep it quiet, so I don't know much, but I've heard guards talking, saying that he left to join the Avatar. I've also heard that Princess Azula has been sent to find him and kill him. _

_Expect another message soon with more information. I'll try to find out all I can. _

Iroh reread the next to last paragraph. Zuko had joined the Avatar! Iroh smiled, joy filling him with warmth. He had been wrong to doubt Zuko. His nephew was a much stronger man than most gave him credit for.

…

Azula walked slowly past the line of men. All of them were hardened fighters, trained for battle, prepared to kill. And every single one of them feared her.

"We are searching for my brother, a traitor to the Fire Nation," she began. "If any

you have second thoughts, even for a moment, about killing him, remember that I will have no regrets about ending you."

She raised one hand, watching blue sparks dance across her manicured nails.

"I trust that you will al follow me loyally, as you would my father. Now, prepare

the airships. I want the fleet ready to leave in three hours. Dismissed."

The princess watched calmly as the Imperial firebenders hurried away, eager to escape before she found reason to punish them. Azula ran one hand through her trade-mark bangs. She enjoyed having that effect on people. It reminded her of her father. Some day, he had told her, she would follow in his footsteps, and the entire Fire Nation would be under her command.

Azula lightly flicked a speck of dust from her armor. She looked forward to that day. _Who knows? _She thought, _when father dies I'll probably inherit all _four _nations. _Her golden eyes narrowed. _And I will be the most feared ruler of all time. Nothing other than complete allegiance and respect will be tolerated. I will wipe out any one who crosses me. _She smiled, her face like a dragon's, sly and quick. _Like they would ever dare._

"Ladies!" she called suddenly, turning towards Mai and Ty Lee. "Are you both prepared to leave?"

Mai looked up, her expression bored.

"Of course," she mumbled. "But I wish there was something I still needed to do.

I'm bored."

Azula rolled her eyes.

"How about you Ty Lee?"

The girl effortlessly kicked , catching her ankle and holding her leg straight upwards.

"Yep!" she gushed, releasing her leg, and moving into a handstand. "I'm so glad

you asked us to come! Our last trip was so fun!" She lowered herself onto her elbows, and placed her feet on top of her head.

Mai sighed.

"Well, at least it will be something to do."

"So what are we going to do when we find Zuko?" Ty Lee asked. "Are we going

to bring him back here again?"

Azula sat down on a cushioned chair, and crossed her legs delicately.

"No," she replied casually. "We're going to kill him."

Ty Lee squealed slightly in surprise.

"Why? Can't we just throw him in jail or something?"

"Come on, Ty Lee," Azula said, rolling her eyes at the naïve acrobat. "He's

traitor, death is a fitting punishment for treachery."

"But…" The acrobat frowned, a rare expression for her. "How do you feel about

this, Mai? You seemed a lot happier when Zuko was here."

Mai's blank expression didn't falter.

"I don't care," she replied. "Anyway, he dumped me."

Ty Lee stared intently at Mai, her gray eyes examining Mai's perfect mask of her emotions. The pink girl's mouth opened slightly, as if she were struggling with a concept particularly difficult to respond. Mai tried not to shiver. She was willing to bet that Ty Lee was reading her aura. It was a disturbing feeling, as if Ty Lee could see straight through her, all the way down to the depths of her soul.

Ty Lee's smile reappeared, as if had never left.

"All right then!" she beamed. Quickly, she flipped into a backward walkover,

then cart wheeled, and stood upright. "How soon do we leave?"

"The soldiers and servants are still getting the airships ready," Azula answered.

"We'll leave the moment they finish. For now we need to plan."

"Plan?" Ty Lee questioned. Mai wondered if it paying attention for once was too

much to ask of Ty Lee.

"Yes," Azula replied. "We know that Zuko left to join the Avatar. So where

would the Avatar go?"

Ty Lee scrunched up her nose in a confused expression.

Azula sighed. Sometimes she was sure Ty Lee though of nothing besides auras, pink, and complicated acrobatics.

"He's surprisingly predictable, you know. He's an airbender, so the best place to

look is at the Air Temples. The closest one is the Western Air Temple. We'll look there first."

"Azula!" Ty Lee squealed. "You're so smart! No wonder your father trusted this

job to you!"

From Ty Lee, compliments meant little. The girl was so focused on pleasing everyone else it rarely seemed like she even had a brain of her own. Still, Azula allowed herself a smile at the praise.

"Mai," she called. "Since you have nothing else to do, would you mind checking

to see how soon the airships will be ready? I am eager to depart."

"Of course, Princess Azula," Mai replied. She stood swiftly, and glided away like

a shadow.

Truthfully, Mai was glad Azula had sent her away. She needed time to think. Maybe Zuko was a traitor, and maybe by the laws of the Fire Nation he did deserve to die, but Mai couldn't help but wish she didn't have to be a part of it. Mai knew she couldn't watch Azula kill Zuko, and do nothing. She had turned a blind eye toward Azula for too long, letting the girl torment Zuko, constantly breaking him down for her own amusement.

Mai sighed. As if she could do anything about it. Azula would have her killed in the blink of an eye. The pale girl remembered Azula's words from when she had been addressing the soldiers. _If any of you have second thoughts, even for one moment, about killing him, remember that I will have no regrets about ending you. _Mai knew that those words had been addressed to her, too.

Secretly, Mai almost though Azula was like an exaggerated version of Mai's mother. Controlling, and always ready with a punishment if Mai acted up. It was safer to pretend not to feel anything, to hide behind a mask, covering her feelings. To everyone's eyes she had no emotions to manipulate. She felt nothing. This may she was secure, she was strong, and she was so very fake.

Mai curled her lip in disgust. She hated this façade, this act. But she knew no other way to deal with life. Still, she felt so weak, never daring to stand against Azula. _Am I going to be her puppet forever? _she wondered. _Yes, for as long as I hold this act, _she answered herself. _I am such a coward. _

Stopping, she realized she was in sight of the airships. She could see the men scurrying back and forth, working diligently. Mai wished she had a reason to throw a few knives at them. That would really get them moving. Besides, the familiar motion of knife-throwing was soothing to her. The concentration required to aim and throw would take her mind off Zuko. Mai sighed and turned, walking slowly back towards Azula and Ty Lee.

…**.**

The fire burned gently, devouring the small twigs and leaves. Soon, the thicker branches on top of it caught, and the fire blazed higher, flames leaping and twisting like living things, dancers caught in the wind.

Zuko stared at it, watching it intently. To some, fire was a monster, always destroying and consuming. But to his eyes, fire was beautiful. It had not always looked that way to him. When he was younger, he had feared it. It was too much like his father, greedy, not caring what it destroyed as long as it still burned. It had hurt him too, burning him when he tried to bend it, and more recently, leaving a permanent marking on his face.

Zuko knew that, for a long time, he had been a horrible bender. He had barely been able to start a flame at all. His mother had been worried, always concerned for him. Azula had been pleased, gloating over his failure and flaunting her own success. And his father had been the reason.

Ozai had always been the source of Zuko's fear. From an early age, Zuko remembered watching his father bend. Right away, he had associated flame with his father, and with pain. That fear had only grown worse after Zuko himself started to bend. His father had watched, always critical. At first, Zuko had been average, his bending at a normal level for his age. But to Ozai, average was unacceptable. He would take nothing less than extraordinary.

Still he had tolerated Zuko's mediocre progress, until Azula produced her first flame. Instantly, Azula showed herself as a prodigy. While Ozai was delighted with Azula, he saw Zuko as even more of a failure.

Zuko clearly remembered the first time his father had hit him. He was struggling with a bending form Azula had mastered months ago. He struggled through it, sweat dripping from his forehead as he performed the movements. Still, it wasn't right. Suddenly he had felt a stinging pain in his face. The blow was strong, knocking him to the ground. Petrified, he stared up into the face of his father.

Fear rushed over him, freezing his limbs, he didn't dare move or make any sound. The only thing he saw was his father, hand still raised, face burning with anger. Ozai himself looked slightly surprised, as if he hadn't meant to hurt Zuko. For a moment, Zuko thought he would apologize, put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and tell him he didn't mean to hurt him, he had let his anger get the best of him, and it wouldn't happen again. But somehow, even at the age of seven, Zuko knew that would never happen. He would never have his father's favor.

It took less than a second for the surprise to vanish from Ozai's face, leaving only rage. He leaned down, his face dangerously close to Zuko's.

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed. "No child of my line should be so weak!

Azula already has surpassed you, and she is two years younger! You are a failure. You are not worthy of my lineage."

With those words, he had turned and swept away. Zuko had remained crumpled on the ground, like a broken toy someone had forgotten to throw away. About ten minutes later Ursa had found him. She held him in her arms and talked to him, attempting to comfort him. Zuko had said nothing, he hadn't even cried until hours later, when he was utterly alone, and sure no one would see his weakness.

From there, Zuko's bending had only gotten worse. The repeated threats and abuse had only broken him down more, built upon his fear. By his ninth year of life, Zuko was terrified of fire.

Everyone had tried to find the problem. Ursa, in her gentle voice, seeking to comfort and heal her son. Azula, persistent and manipulative, trying to pry it out of him. And Ozai, resentful and hating, yelling, shouting, hurting and breaking. Zuko had never told. He would not reveal his weakness. He was of the Fire Nation, and fear was not allowed. He tried to hide, but still he knew what he was. A coward, a failure, a weakling. He was shameful and dishonorable. And he was afraid.

**Please review!**


	4. Thinking

**Sorry this chapter is late. Fanfictionw asn't working on my computer. **

**I'm really struggling with writing Mai. She's one of my favorite characters, but it's hard for me to get her in character. I'm sure she has a lot more personality that revealed in the show (though I still don't think she's as emotional as a lot of other girls). I'm having difficultly getting into her mind and writing her thoughts. Suggestions, anyone? **

Chapter Four: Thinking

"We must be swift and relentless. To capture Zuko we have to trap him, give him no chance of escape. My brother is a fool, but he is also a coward. The only thing he's really good at is running away."

Mai kept her face perfectly clear. _You're wrong, _she thought. _Zuko is neither a coward nor a fool. He's stronger than you are. Respecting life is not weakness. Killing and manipulating everyone around you is not strength. _

"We will advance on the Air Temple from three different points. One airship here,

here, and the last one, there." Her long, delicate finger pointed to three places on the map in front of her. "The three of us will be here. Finishing off Zuko will be easy."

"What if he's not there?" Mai asked.

Azula promptly looked up.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, what if he couldn't find the Avatar?"

Azula sighed.

"Oh please. Even my brother has to be at least _that _intelligent. If you're looking

for an airbender, you check the Air Temples first."

"But what if the Avatar isn't at the Air Temple?"

"Then we'll ask people in the surrounding area if they've seen Zuko. He's pretty

easy to recognize." She gestured to her face as she said the last part.

The comment made Mai angry. When people talked to her about Zuko, the first thing they asked about was his scar. _How did he get it? Was it an accident? Don't you think he's ugly?"_

Mai couldn't stand these questions. Zuko had gotten that scar defending a group of soldiers who were being sent to be butchered. He was the only one brave enough to stand up for them. Yes, maybe the scar was ugly, but to Mai, it was a sign of honor. She could remember many times when she had run her fingers over that scar, and all she saw was bravery.

"So," Ty Lee asked, bouncing slightly in her chair, as if sitting still was an

impossible feat, "how soon will we get there?"

Azula smiled, the expression sly and hungry, hungry for the blood of her brother. "Early tomorrow, probably."

"Wow!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "These airship things are really fast!"

"Not so fast, actually," Azula replied. "But I told the crew that if we didn't get to

the Air Temple by tomorrow, they would pay the price." She smiled as if she had just told a particularly good joke.

Ty Lee frowned slightly, but said nothing.

"Well," Azula sighed. "That's all I have to say for now," she gestured carelessly.

"You both may go."

Azula remained after Mai and Ty Lee had gone. She tapped her nails on the table impatiently, as if somehow the sky would hear the sound and speed the airships's progress. Though she hid it from everyone's eyes, Azula was worried. Zuko was smarter and braver than she had first thought. Yes, in the caves under Ba Sing Se he had joined her, falling prey to her words. But then he had left the Fire Nation, and in doing so, left Azula's power over him. He was free, and that thought alone angered Azula.

What right did Zuko have to be free? She herself was still a slave to their father. But somehow, Zuko had broken away. The brother she had always thought was a mindless puppet had found his own path.

Azula pushed the idea away. No matter, he was still weak. She had seen his bending, and it was nothing compared to hers. Yes, he had improved greatly under his uncle's teaching. He seemed more confident, his timid flame had been replaced with one that burned bright and fierce. But hers was better. She had always been better. He was still the failure.

…

Mai groaned as she watched Ty Lee launch herself into a set of intricate flips and impossible positions.

"Would you stop that? You're giving me a headache."

Ty Lee grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I always do this when I'm nervous."

Mai carelessly examined her fingernails.

"Why are you nervous?" she inquired, her voice flat and toneless, suggesting she

was only asking because it was polite. Ty Lee knew better. She could read Mai better than anyone else.

"Because of Zuko," she answered. "I don't really want Azula to kill him, but I

don't think there's anything we can do about it."

She stopped, leaned over until her hands touched the ground, and regarded Mai solemnly upside-down. The position made Mai cringe.

What do _you _think about killing Zuko? And if you give me that nonsense about

not caring I won't believe you." The acrobat smiled innocently at Mai.

The older girl sighed.

"Whatever."

Ty Lee flipped back into a standing position.

"I know you really like him. Your aura is usually gray, but when you're with

him, it turns pink. That means love."

Mai's thoughts skidded to a stop.

"I am _not _in love with Zuko. That's stupid." Despite all her attempts, Mai

realized she had snapped a little bit instead of keeping her voice completely blank.

Ty Lee simply smiled at her again knowingly.

"Don't worry, he loves you, too."

Mai was struggling more than she thought possible to keep her face blank.

"Then why would he leave?" she asked, still letting no emotion into her voice.

Ty Lee dropped into a handstand.

"Because he needed to do what he thought was right. He was tired of hiding who

he was, and he was finally ready to speak out and really be himself, not everyone's pawn. Helping the Avatar restore peace was his destiny." Unusually serious, Ty Lee sat down, and stared at Mai. "It takes a lot of courage to step away from what you've always done, and do what you have to do."

Mai looked away. She felt like Ty Lee was speaking right to her shame, telling her that she should stop hiding, and speak against Azula. Angry, Mai lashed out against Ty Lee.

"What? Like your not playing right into Azula's hands? You're following her,

too! You're helping her catch Zuko! I've never seen you defy her."

Ty Lee looked hurt.

"I wasn't talking about you, Mai. But you're right. I never have taken

stand against Azula. I know I should, but I've always been too scared." She looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's time we did." Then she stood and did a quick cartwheel. I'm hungry. Let's find some food. And Mai? Zuko really does love you. A lot."

Mai stood and followed the acrobat, her mind racing. Love wasn't something she accepted. It felt wrong to rely so much on another person for happiness. It wasn't practical, and it was definitely dangerous. Rebelliously, her mind replayed some of her best times spent with Zuko. _Maybe, _it whispered, _love isn't so bad after all. _

…

"Katara, I need to talk to you."

Katara ran the comb angrily through her hair.

"What? Are you going to yell at me, too, Aang? Nobody seems to realize that

sending Zuko away was the only safe thing to do."

Aang quickly shook his head.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Katara. We're going to talk about this peacefully."

"But this is about Zuko."

Aang sighed reluctantly.

"Yes," he admitted.

Katara threw the comb to the ground.

"Ugh! Why can't everybody leave me alone about that already?"

"Well, I do really need a firebending teacher if I'm going to fight the Fire Lord."

The waterbender glared at Aang.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you agreed to send Zuko away. You sure didn't

object."

"I didn't want to cause argument and separation in our group. But we sent Zuko

away, and that's caused even more strife. You're angry and defensive all the time. Toph is sulking. Sokka's just trying to stay out of the way. And I don't know what to do! The point is I think you need to let go of your anger towards Zuko."

Katara stared up at him.

"Let go of my anger!" she shrieked. "Zuko tried to kill you, Aang! And if it

hadn't been for him, Azula probably never would have been able to get you with lightning! You actually did die! And it was his fault!"

Her voice choked up, like she was about to cry. "And that's not the only thing! The Fire Nation killed my mother! She's never coming back, Aang. I know you couldn't possibly understand, but I just can't forget that. I hate him, and nothing's going to change that!"

Aang sat down next to the girl.

"Katara, I do understand. All my people were killed. You saw what happened

when I found out Gyatso was dead. But I let that anger go. I don't need it. Zuko didn't kill your mother. I know you're hurting, but forgiveness is the first step towards healing. Forgive him, Katara."

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"No, Aang. I can't." She stood and left, leaving Aang alone.

…**.**

Even while preparing Omashu for an attack, Iroh felt happier and more at peace than he had for weeks. Zuko was with the Avatar! It had taken over three years, but Zuko had broken free from the chains that bound him to the Fire Nation. He was finished senselessly serving a nation only interested in war and destruction. He was ready to create peace, in the world, and in himself.

Iroh had only one concern. Much as he hated to doubt his nephew, he was unsure how well Zuko would be able to teach firebending. Zuko had certainly become a skilled bender, and his patience had improved, but Zuko still had a strong temper. The Avatar was young and easily distracted. Iroh was unconfident that Zuko could control his temper if Aang didn't pay attention to his lessons. Maybe a less forceful hand was required.

Perhaps it was simply an excuse to see his nephew, but Iroh felt he should find the Avatar himself. If Zuko proved to be a suitable teacher, nothing would have been lost. But in case another influence was needed, Iroh would be ready.

Iroh nodded to himself. The other Grand Masters were as knowledgeable as him in the arts of defense. They could prepare Omashu in his absence. As soon as possible, Iroh would request permission to temporarily leave Omashu. He was sure his appeal would be granted.

The last time Iroh had seen Zuko had hurt the old man very much. Zuko had been angry and unsure, and Iroh knew there was nothing he could do. It broke his heart to see the boy he called his son struggling through so much pain. Things were better now, Iroh knew, but he still needed to talk to Zuko. He wanted to explain to him that he was forgiven, and Iroh had never been angry at him. Most of all, he wanted Zuko to see him as his own father.

Iroh knew it must have hurt Zuko deeply to turn against Ozai. Zuko had given up the hope that his father would ever love and accept him. To do so must have been very painful. Iroh was proud of his nephew. He only hoped that soon he would get the chance to tell him so.

…**.**

Zuko had very few happy memories of his family. He had several with his mother, a few with Azula, and even one or two with his father, but almost none as an entire family. The trips to Ember Island were a rare exception.

He remembered one time on the beach, a memory he constantly replayed and cherished, when his father had stood beside him. For only a second, the man had reached down and placed an arm around his son's shoulders. Zuko remembered the feeling, the surprise and joy of feeling his father's touch with no pain. He had seen Ozai's smile, with no hatred or rage. In that brief moment, Zuko was sure that was what it felt like to be loved.

The moment had been quick, over almost as soon as it began, but Zuko clung to it. Upon it, he placed all his hopes for earning that his father's love. For a second, he had seen a glimpse of a man capable of feeling something besides anger. More than anything, Zuko had wanted that man to stay. He had longed for Ozai to forgive him, and never hurt him again. But that time had ended, and Zuko had no other memories like that one.

Zuko remembered a time when Azula was very young, before she had even started to bend. In her earliest years, she had been afraid of the dark. Even at that age she had felt the Fire Nation's hatred for weakness, and usually braved it alone, huddled in her bed. But a few times, she had gone to Zuko, the big brother that she had not yet begun to hate. In Zuko's mind, this was yet another thing he had failed at. He hadn't been able to protect his sister. He could only watch as she was driven away from him, broken and hurt, consumed by the darkness he should have saved her from. He had left her, and she had transformed into a monster, seeking only to destroy. Zuko always wondered if maybe, by one simple word or action, he could have saved her, protected her like he should have. Maybe he couldn't have, but the possibility never ceased to haunt his mind.

Despite the many years since last he saw her, Zuko clearly remembered his mother's face. He could still picture it, beautiful and calm. He recalled all the times she had held him, cleaning and healing his wounds after Ozai had abused him. Her voice still echoed in his ears, whispering and soothing. She had healed his body, but she had also healed his soul. By leaving she had saved him, but she had also condemned him. He was left alone, and his spirit began to break, beaten to pieces by the man supposed to raise him up and cherish him. The scars left on his heart would never heal.

It wasn't until his banishment that Zuko had begun his recovery. Iroh took over his firebending teaching, and his gentle manner was so different from Ozai that Zuko sometimes wondered that the two were even related. At first, Zuko had expected his uncle to use the same sort of instruction as Zuko's father. When he failed in his bending, and saw Iroh coming forward, he cringed, expecting pain. Instead, the old man gently corrected Zuko's form, his voice soft and calm. With Iroh's help, Zuko's fear had faded and vanished.

It hadn't taken long before Iroh saw the scars covering Zuko's wrists. He had dealt with those the same way he taught Zuko to bend. He was never angry, never ashamed of Zuko, only saddened by the pain. Slowly, as Zuko's courage and confidence grew, the need to hurt himself diminished. The scars faded, but never disappeared. The scars on Zuko's heart were the same. Permanent, and painful, and full of memory.

**Please review! Remember that this is my first multi-chapter story, and only my second time writing anything (besides book reports and stuff for school). Do you have any suggestions for how I can do better? **


	5. Hide and Seek

**Another chapter! Right on time! This chapter has the first fight scene of the story in it. I've never written a fight before, but I really did try. Tell me what you think! Any suggestion would be welcome. **

Chapter Five: Hide and Seek

Azula sat straight in her chair, knees crossed and hands folded, the picture of authority. Beside her, Mai reclined sideways in her seat, sharpening one of her knives. Ty Lee's chair was empty, and she was busy cart-wheeling recklessly around the room.

The captain of the airship worked desperately at the charts, trying to ignore the acrobat as she spun dangerously close to him. He could feel the princess's gaze on the back of his neck, piercing like needles.

"How soon do you think we will arrive?" Azula asked. On the surface, it was an innocent question, but the captain knew what she meant. If the answer was any different than what Azula wanted to hear, the captain knew he would probably not see the next sunrise.

"We should be there in two hours, princess."

Azula narrowed her eyes.

"Yesterday, I was informed we should reach the Air Temple on this day, in the morning. It's already almost afternoon. Is there any reason we cannot get to the Air Temple in an hour?"

The captain felt a bead of sweat roll over his forehead.

"I'm sure we can manage that, your Highness."

"Good. Go tell your crew to hurry up."

The captain bowed swiftly and ran. Right now, Azula was the princess; he dreaded to think what she would be like as Fire Lord.

Mai stared at the door the captain had fled out and smirked. "Did you see how fast he ran? I thought he was going to have a heart attack." Despite her doubts about Azula, Mai still found the fear people showed of Azula amusing.

"Yeah," Ty Lee agreed. "It's amazing how you do that, Azula. You really have an aura of command." She paused. "But did you really need three ships? That seems like overkill to me."

Azula frowned.

"No one asked you," she said haughtily.

Ty Lee stopped her stretches and looked sadly at Azula, her expression undeniably hurt.

"All right, I'm sorry," Azula said quickly. In all her life, Ty Lee was the only one Azula had truly apologized to. "Father provided me with these ships, so I decided I might as well use them."

Ty Lee resumed her exercise, bending all the way over into a bridge. Mai paused and examined the edge of her knife.

"Are we going to have to check and make sure Zuko's dead? I hate looking at dead bodies."

Azula smirked.

"Don't worry, if you don't want to see Zuko dead, I won't make you. Just as long as you do help me kill him."

"Good, because dead things give me the creeps," Ty Lee exclaimed.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Princess!"

Azula looked up as the captain entered the room.

"Is there a reason you failed to knock?" she asked.

The man gulped visibly.

"Continue," Azula commanded, her authority never wavering.

"We spotted a war balloon in the forest near the Air Temple. We think it may be the one your brother took when he left."

"Really?" Azula asked, a spark of interest in her voice. "Turn around before we're spotted."

"Princess?" the man questioned.

"Make sure we land somewhere he won't see us. I want this to be a surprise visit."

…**.**

"Katara! Look at that!"

Katara glanced in the direction her brother was pointing. She stopped, shading her eyes with one hand.

"Aang!" she called. "You need to see this!"

"What is it?" Toph asked.

Aang was there in a moment, Momo flying behind him.

"Whoa! It's huge!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's also probably here to kill us," Sokka remarked. "So what should we do?"

"It's turning around," Katara observed. "There's an airship!" she explained to Toph.

Aang squinted at the ship.

"Look! There are two other ones behind it."

"They're leaving, too," Sokka said. "Do you think they know we're here?"

Toph whacked him in the shoulder.

"If they knew we were here, why would they leave?" she said.

Aang shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we should all just stay out of sight in the temple. That way, even if they pass by again they won't see us."

Sokka nodded.

"All right everyone, let's go!"

Katara glared at him.

"Who made you boss?"

Toph sighed.

"Just go, Sweetness. And I don't suppose anyone would mind describing those things to me? They sound cool! I bet I could do some sweet metal-bending in there!"

…

Zuko felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up, eyes darting from side to side. He saw no movement; even the wind was still, barely moving the tree branches. There was no sound either; the forest was as silent as a graveyard.

Zuko jumped to his feet. His instincts hadn't been wrong. The birds had stopped their songs. Someone had disturbed them. He tensed, eyes scanning the trees for any action.

When Ty Lee struck, only Zuko's quick reflexes saved him. He rolled to the side, her hands barely missing his shoulder. On his feet almost instantly, Zuko sent a burst of flame toward the acrobat. She dodged, jumping into the air and landing, perfectly balanced, on a tree branch.

Zuko leapt aside again as she launched herself towards him, impossibly fast and precise. He sent more fire at her, and she jumped gracefully aside, the cheerful smile still on her face.

Zuko flinched as a knife flew past his head. It wasn't only surprise, but a strange feeling of betrayal. He knew he had left Mai, but for some reason he had still imagined her on his side, certainly not attacking him. Another knife flew, and he avoided it, firebending in the direction it came from. The action felt wrong, but he had to fight her, or he would be killed. His flame was meant with a burst of blue, hotter and stronger than his own. The red flame disappeared, put out by the blue, and Zuko looked into the face of Azula.

She was smiling, enjoying the hunt. It was a game to her, cat and mouse. Zuko prepared to fight, knowing he stood little chance of victory. He was the mouse, and the cat was extending its claws. Azula ran towards him, flame already gathering at her fingertips. Zuko met her with a strong wall of flame. It took her only a moment to break through it, her own fire pushing his aside, breaking it apart. She was only a few steps away from him.

The knife that sped towards Zuko was more of a blessing than anything. It startled Azula, and she jumped backwards, her forward momentum broken. Zuko retreated a few steps. It may have been only luck, but he was sure Mai was a better shot than that. He rolled backwards, dodging another hit from Ty Lee. The girl smiled at him and struck again. This time, twisting his body to the side and grabbing quickly, he caught her wrist. Using all his strength, he pushed her to the ground. Yanking one of Mai's knives from a tree, he pulled Ty Lee to her feet and pinned her to the rough bark.

Azula threw a fireball at him, and with no time to counter it with one of his, he fell to the ground, letting it pass over his head. Leaping up, he created a whip of fire in his hands, and lashed out against Azula. She easily avoided the long tendrils of fire, and sent a dart of blue fire at his feet, forcing him backwards.

The trees were flaming now, leaves and branches burning. The fire was spreading, and Zuko knew that it was possible half the forest would be alight by the end of the day. He could hear Ty Lee screaming, trying to pull away from the tree.

Zuko gritted his teeth, wanting to free her. Leaving her to burn to death was against every instinct he had. Killing was not something he enjoyed doing. Still, he knew, if he got close enough she would attack him, blocking his chi and leaving him at Azula's mercy. To his relief, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mai release Ty Lee, pulling the knife out of the thick bark of the tree and freeing the acrobat.

The real problem, however, was Azula. Zuko saw her hands begin to move in the familiar pattern, energy gathering at her fingertips. Zuko breathed deeply, taking his stance, and preparing for Azula's strike. It took only a few seconds for Azula to create lightning, and he watched as she extended her hand, the electricity shooting from her fingertips.

Zuko caught the lightning. He flowed through the movement, _in, under the heart, pass through the stomach, the sea of chi, and release. _The lightning blasted from his hand. He barely had time to see Azula's eyes widen in shock before the lightning hit the tree next to her, and it toppled.

Taking advantage of the three girls' shock, Zuko ran. He crashed through burning underbrush, fleeing through the forest. He could hear Azula yelling at Ty Lee, and a strange sense of relief flooded through him. They were alive. Despite all Azula had done to him, Zuko knew he couldn't kill her. He blamed himself for the change in her, blamed himself for not protecting her. He would never kill her, and it hurt even to fight her.

He kept running, knowing the girls would be alright. Azula certainly had enough mastery over fire to protect them until they could get to safety. For now, he just needed to escape. He was no match for Azula, and his best hope was to flee. So he ran, fire spreading behind him, destroying the camp that had been his refuge for many days.

…**..**

Mai brushed a spark off her tunic. They had escaped surprisingly easily. Azula had bent the fire to provide them a path out of the forest. Ty Lee's braid had been singed, and Mai had a small burn on her hand. Azula had a bruise on her leg from where a small branch on the falling tree had struck her. If the tree had been any closer, it could have crushed her as it fell.

The tall girl followed Azula onto the airship, watching as Ty Lee nervously felt the ends of her hair for damage. She hoped Zuko had escaped as lightly as they had. She had seen him run off, and she knew he was probably fine. She wished that there was a way to convince Azula to give up, persuade her that Zuko was not worth the trouble.

She nervously examined one of her knives. Hopefully Azula would not notice her aim had been less precise than usual during the fight. Ty Lee's voice jolted her to reality.

"What was that thing he did with the lightning? I thought Zuko couldn't bend lightning."

Mai listened for Azula's answer. She, too, had been curious about that.

"He didn't generate the lightning," Azula stated. "He can't do that. My crazy uncle somehow taught him to redirect it."

"Wow! Can you do that, too?"

Mai saw Azula stiffen, ever so slightly. The princess hated admitting Zuko could do anything she was not easily capable of.

"Uncle made it up himself," she admitted. "But if I wanted to learn, I'm sure I could. It's a simple technique, nothing compared to actually creating lightning. Anyway, it's modeled after waterbending, which is a savage and primitive art. Fire is the superior element, and I am proud to continue in the form my ancestors have passed down."

Mai resisted rolling her eyes at the other girl's haughty attitude. Azula's pride was starting to get on her nerves.

…**..**

Iroh named each face as his eyes passed over them. _Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Bumi, Pakku. _All the other Grand Masters of the White Lotus were gathered to listen to his request.

"I wish to see my nephew," he stated simply. "Zuko has joined the Avatar, and I want to find him and help him teach firebending. He has never had a student, and I want to be sure he does well teaching the young Avatar."

Bumi laughed madly, his eyes rolled back, giving him the look of being crazy. He probably was.

"The prince of the Fire Nation shooting lightning at the Fire Lord! Now that's out of the usual pattern!"

Pakku, regarded the king disdainfully from his chair next to him.

"Sozin's comet is only three weeks away. Are you sure you will be able to accomplish what you need to, and return here, by that time?"

Iroh nodded.

"Indeed, Master Pakku. Also, by that time the Avatar could very possibly be ready to face the Fire Lord. I would return with him, and my nephew. We need the Avatar here, and this is the easiest way."

Piandao, who was cleaning his sword, paused to speak.

"I think it is a very good idea. I have instructed one of the Avatar's companions, and if the Avatar is as quick a learner as he was, I'm sure he will be ready by the time of the comet."

Jeong Jeong snorted.

"The Avatar is impatient and reckless. Unless he has changed and matured very much, I doubt he's ready to do anything. All he wanted to learn was how to make fire. He had no interest in control."

"I'm sure after mastering earth and fire, the Avatar has learned much about the finer points of bending. I'm sure he is ready to listen," Iroh said, attempting to calm Jeong Jeong.

"I think we should allow Iroh to go," Pakku said. "And when you get back, I want a report on young Katara. That girl is a very skilled bender, and I want to hear of her progress." Pakku smiled. "I'm sure she inherited her spirit from Kanna. Now, does anyone object to Iroh leaving?"

Iroh held his breath. The White Lotus worked as a whole, and if there was any disagreement, he would not go until it was worked out. However, his fear was unfounded. All the masters were silent. Iroh smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, my friends. Shall we share a pot of tea before my departure?"

**Yeah, I struggled with the fight. Please help me! And please, please, PLEASE review!**


	6. Running

**For the last chapter, I received only five reviews. To those five amazing people, I give my gratitude. You are the reason I'm still writing. But I have to admit I'm rather discouraged. Oh well, the past is the past. I've taken a few steps that I hope will gain me more reviews. For one thing, I've enabled anonymous reviews. I don't know why they were disabled, but now all you lovely people who don't have an account can review. I've also decided to respond to all my reviews. I know I like it when authors respond to me! Oh, and Lady Dragon, your reply is at the end of the story. **

Chapter Six: Running

"Aang!"

The Airbender quickly darted up to Katara.

"What is- Oh no!"

Sokka and Toph ran to join them.

"What? What is it?" Toph asked.

"How do you think it got started?"

Toph stomped her foot.

"Hello! Blind girl here! What's happening?"

Aang and Katara were already running towards Appa, so Sokka answered.

"The forest! It's burning!"

Toph fixed her sightless eyes on the scene, almost as if somehow that would allow her to see the scene before her.

"Whoa…How big is the fire?"

Sokka sighed.

"I can't really tell. I can only see the smoke, mostly. But don't worry. Aang and Katara will put it out with their fancy bending. We'll just sit here and be useless."

Toph elbowed him in the gut.

"I thought you were over your 'useless' stage, sword-guy."

Sokka crossed his arms defensively.

"Hey, can't a guy complain sometimes?"

Toph's only reply was silence.

…

Katara leapt up into Appa's saddle while Aang took the reins.

'There's a river nearby," Aang yelled. "We can bend the water in that!"

The watertribe girl nodded her consent.

"Let's go."

Appa roared loudly and pulled to a stop as they approached the fire.

"Its okay buddy," Aang encouraged him. "Keep going! I won't let it hurt you." He turned toward Katara and explained. "Appa hates fire. He's been terrified of it since we lost him in the desert."

"Are we close enough to the river?" Katara asked.

Aang pointed towards the smoke.

"It looks like the fire started in that clearing. The river is too far away for us to bend all the way there. You go to the river. I'll wait in between the fire and the water. You bend the water to me, and I'll bend it the rest of the way."

With that Aang jumped off Appa, snapping open his glider and using it to fly towards the clearing. Katara turned Appa and headed toward the stream.

The fire was actually fairly small. Katara had spotted it in its beginning stages, and it hadn't had much time to spread. However, the method they had to use was difficult and largely ineffective, so it took over two hours to completely extinguish the flames.

By some unspoken agreement, Aang and Katara met in the clearing. Katara slid off Appa and ran to Aang as he soared in on his glider.

"Look!" she said pointing. "A war balloon!"

Aang examined the contraption.

"Zuko must have used this to follow us!" Katara explained. "He started this fire! I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

"Katara," Aang rationalized. "Why would Zuko randomly set the forest on fire and then just leave the balloon here. It doesn't make sense."

Katara turned away from him.

"When does anything that jerk does make sense?"

Aang sat cross legged on the ground.

"Katara, remember what I said earlier about forgiveness? You can't keep doing this! What you're accusing him of isn't even logical!"

Katara stared out the ground for several seconds.

"I know," she admitted finally, her voice much quieter. "It's just…he's been our enemy for so long. Suddenly trying to accept him…it's just hard."

"I know it's hard," Aang said. "But the monks told me that sometimes the hard thing is the right thing. I'm not going to let Zuko into the group if you haven't forgiven him yet, but please just think about it."

"Now we don't even know where he is," Katara pointed out.

Aang smiled, bright and cheerful as usual.

"But if we really wanted to I bet we could find him! Appa's great at finding people, aren't you, buddy?" The bison yawned in agreement.

"C'mon, let's go," Aang said. "The others are probably waiting for us."

He ran off, and Katara followed more slowly. She _had_ been thinking about what Aang had told her. She had stayed up half the night thinking about it. But just when she thought it might be possible, the image of her mother came to her head. She couldn't let it go. Not yet. Revenge was the only thing that kept her mother fresh in her mind.

…**.**

Four hours. Only four hours since he had escaped Azula in the burning forest. Zuko had seen the Avatar's bison flying over the trees, and a while later the smoke had disappeared. That, at least, was a relief.

Zuko knew Azula was probably close behind him. But at the moment, he could barely summon the energy to care. He had lost all his supplies back at his old camp. He had no food, and only a little money. His war balloon was also gone, so he had to walk. _It could be worse, _he reminded himself. _I could be dead. _

He himself was surprised that he had gotten away from his sister. The second time, he knew, he would not be so lucky. Azula's skills were superior to his, and he had only survived because he had caught her by surprise. She had expected her lightning to be the end of him. Her own lightning, turned and used against her, had caught her off guard.

His best chance, probably his only chance, was to evade her. The only thing he could do was run. Run, hide, like so many times before. Running from his father, running from Azula, running from _reality. _He was so tired of running. _Only cowards run._

He closed his eyes, pushing away his thoughts. _Don't think, just move. Keep moving, and you'll have a better chance. Don't stop, and maybe someday you'll be able to outrun yourself._

Zuko clenched his fists, feeling fire burning within them. _Lies! _His whole life was a _lie! _His quest to capture the Avatar was a lie, and he was lying to himself when he thought the Avatar and his friends might accept them. _I accept the lies others feed me willingly, and when they aren't around, I lie to myself. _Why did everything around him have to be fake? Why did hope have to be fake? Why did he have to be fake? Was anything real?

_Uncle was real. _In fact, Zuko realized, Uncle Iroh may have been the only real thing in his life. His father hated him, Azula manipulated him, only Iroh had truly loved him, accepted him, seen his flaws and been able to move past them. _And I betrayed him. _Zuko remembered his visits to Iroh in his prison cell. _Why is it, _he wondered. _That the last memory I have of him has to be when he refused even to look at me? Why does the one person I really could trust have to be the one who can't trust me. _Zuko closed his eyes, convincing himself that there were no tears on his face. _And why can't I be worthy of his trust? Why do I have to be a liar?_

Zuko wrenched himself away from his thoughts. _Don't think. Just keep running away. Keep running, and maybe one day you'll find something worth living for. _

…**.**

The princess sat in her room on the airship. It was luxurious and neat, the bed draped in silk blankets, and the walls hung with rich tapestries. From every wall, the symbol of the Fire Nation stared at Azula like the very eyes of Agni.

Azula looked at none of these things. All her attention was focused on the piece of paper in her hands. Her father had sent her a message. Not long, and it only asked one thing.

_Have you found Zuko yet?_

The young girl took a deep breath. There was no reason to be angry, there was no reason to be scared. She was in control. _Control, control, control._

Fighting off the urge to scream, Azula crumpled the message and threw it to the ground. Maybe it was unreasonable, but she was angry, and she was scared.

Even in his message to _her _Zuko was the topic. Somehow, even in his shame and exile, Zuko still stole her father's attention. What could she tell Ozai? She failed? She found Zuko and he defeated her? It was out of the question. Azula was the ruler, the strong one. Zuko was weak. _I am the leader, _Azula told herself. _I am in charge, I am strong, I am a MONSTER! _She grabbed at the message again, trying to calm her breathing. Gasping for air, she read it again.

_Azula,_

_I wait for your return. With the resources I have given you, I know that you will find Zuko quickly, and put an end to his treachery. You are the only one I can entrust this task to. Hurry back._

There was more, but it was like the rest. Pointless. There was no reason to read any of it again. Except one part. One beautiful part.

Azula traced her finger over one line, the one line that gave her just the faintest twinge of hope.

_You are the only one I can entrust this task to._

He trusted her. She must not fail. Calm now, she folded the paper neatly, and laid it on the bed. Leaning back, she breathed deeply. She had not failed. Zuko's escape was merely a temporary setback. She would find him soon, and this time he would fall.

"Oh Zuzu," she whispered. "You have no idea what you're dealing with." She narrowed her eyes, anger burning inside them. "You can't run forever."

Azula sat up straighter as she heard a light knock on the door.

"Enter," she called.

Mai slowly stepped into the room.

"The captain wants to know what we should do now," Mai said. "Should we follow Zuko?"

Azula smiled, tapping on the bedpost with one delicate finger.

"No," she answered. "Head to the nearest Earth Kingdom town. I'm sure if they know anything, they'll be more than willing to tell me." She lit a small fire in her hand, caressing it as if it were a living thing. "What do you think Zuko is planning, Mai?"

The knife-thrower yawned.

"I don't know. But I hope we find him soon. That fight was the only even slightly interesting thing that's happened all month."

Azula examined the girl in front of her.

"You may go."

Mai bowed and left, closing the door quietly behind her. Walking through the narrow corridor of the airship, she entertained thoughts she had never allowed to stay in her mind before. _Azula is not as powerful as she looks. She's struggling. _Mai had heard more than Azula knew. She had been outside her door for long enough to hear the princess' harsh breathing as she struggled to maintain control. Mai had noticed Azula's hand resting on a folded paper beside her. Something was wrong. Azula was never nervous, always poised, always in control. _Not anymore. Someone else is moving the pieces on this game. _Mai sighed. For the moment, Azula was still in charge. She was the leader, and Mai would follow her. 

**Please review! **

**Lady Dragon: Thank you so much for taking the time to review and point out my mistake. Sorry I didn't respond earlier. When I clicked the link to reply, it didn't work. Apparently the link was outdated. Anyway, I can defend my mistake. **

**Azula is extremely smart. Ozai probably told her that Zuko redirected his lightning against him. Azula knew Iroh could redirect lightning. Being the genius that she is, Azula figured out that Iroh taught Zuko.**

**As for knowing it was based off waterbending, we see Azula fight Katara, and almost loose (Crossroads of Destiny). I'm guessing that part of the reason Azula is such an amazing fighter is because she knows fighting styles well enough to predict her opponent's move, and therefore defeat them easily. After almost being beaten by Katara, if I was Azula, I would study a little bit of waterbending to heighten my chances of success in the next encounter. Azula does believe fire is the superior element, but she's not so stuck up as to miss a chance to gain an advantage over her enemy. **

**I hope you continue to read and review!**


	7. Hope Dying

**Okay, the reason I'm putting up another chapter this soon is because I agree that the story is moving too slowly. I just had to establish the situation first. There is a fight scene in this chapter, so please review. First multi-chapter story, remember? I need to know how I'm doing. Also, are any of you readers betas? I really need one… Review replies are at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter Seven: Dying Hope

Azula crossed her arms, watching as a guard nailed yet another wanted poster up. This was the fourth town they had visited so far, interrogating the people and spreading posters. Soon, every town in the area would be aware that Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation was a wanted criminal. They would turn him in, Azula knew. The reward was too much for anyone to resist, especially the people in these poor Earth Kingdom villages. Many of them were starving, their homes and farms falling to pieces.

The princess sighed. They still had received no news. A few people had attempted to lie, feeding her false information in an attempt to receive a reward. They all had failed, and the punishment had been harsh. Azula could spot a lie a mile away. She knew how to read people. To her, they were all open books. She was the only one who could lie perfectly.

She watched as the guards sent another civilian on his way. Still no information. No matter, she could wait. Patience was one of the things that made her as intimidating an enemy as she was. She made no mistakes, no frantic attempts to regain lost time. Her every move was calculated, and the outcome was unavoidable. She would win.

"Princess."

Azula looked up at the guard who had disturbed her. He was bowing low in respect, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. She nodded, and he continued.

"All the civilians have been questioned. None of them have seen Prince Zuko."

Azula brushed one hand through her bangs.

"So he hasn't been here? That's all right. He'll have to stop somewhere eventually. He needs supplies. We'll alert every town, every possible stopping point. When he comes to one…" she paused examining her claw-like fingernails. "Then this mission will be over." She glanced at the guard again, almost like she had momentarily forgotten he was there. "Prepare the airships. We will continue to the next town."

The guard bowed again and hurried away. _All right, Zuzu, _Azula thought. _I'm coming. Your time is ending._

…**..**

The bag in front of him was almost full, but Iroh still felt he needed a few things. He had packed food, clothes, every essential thing for his journey. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. Not _every _essential thing. He had been in such a hurry to leave he had almost forgotten the most important thing of all. Hurrying away, he quickly fetched a teapot, a few cups, and some different kinds of tea leaves. He would look forward to sharing tea with the Avatar and, of course, Zuko.

Iroh still was burning with excitement. For anyone else, the news that Zuko had turned against the Fire Nation would sound traitorous. But Iroh knew, and he was sure Zuko knew, the best way to serve the Fire Nation was to end the war. It was the only way tor restore peace and balance. _I lost my first son fighting in the war. If I lose my second, at least it will be to a better cause. _The thought caused a tear to roll gently down Iroh's cheek. Even after many years, the pain of losing Lu Ten still tore through him like a knife. If he lost Zuko as well, Iroh knew the hurt would be unbearable. Zuko may only have been his nephew, but he was also his _heart. _Iroh loved Zuko as his own son, and nothing would change that.

"We will meet soon, Zuko," Iroh whispered. "And when we do, I will rejoice to see you, for the first time, free from your load, following your _true _destiny. You have grown so much."

Iroh lifted his bag. He was ready. The rest of the day, he would help prepare for the invasion of Omashu. He smiled gently. And he would remember to thank the other masters for their generosity. The times they were going through were dark, but still they allowed Iroh to search for Zuko. _And I will repay their kindness, _Iroh vowed. _When I return, I will have both the Avatar and Zuko with me. It is time to put an end to this war, and enter a new era of peace. _He closed his eyes, the image of Ozai entering his mind unexpectedly. _I am sorry, brother. You have continued this war, and the right to the throne is no longer yours. Your son, who you despised and mistreated, will rule in your stead. He will be twice the Fire Lord you ever had the potential to be. _Iroh raised his head, his expression sad. _You are my brother, and I never wished our lives together would end this way. I never wished death upon you, and I wish there was another way. But to bring peace, you must die._

…**..**

It only took Toph a moment to indentify the footsteps coming her way.

"What is it now, Sugar Queen?" she asked, still angry at the waterbender. "Here

talk about how Zuko is evil, and you were right, blah, blah, blah?"

Katara breathed deeply.

"No…I wanted to apologize."

Toph turned, an incredulous look on her face.

"Apologize?"

Katara nodded.

"Yes. I don't trust Zuko, and I still don't think we should let him join us. But I do

know that I was wrong to treat you like I did. I was really rude, and horrible, and I'm sorry."

Toph nodded.

"Well, thanks. But Aang still needs a firebending teacher."

"Yeah, I know. But Zuko's gone now. Either we need to find someone else, or Aang will just have to fight the Fire Lord without knowing how to firebend."

Toph shook her head.

"Uh-uh. No offense to Aang, but he needs every weapon he can get."

Sokka sauntered over, eager to join the discussion.

"Why? Fire is a stupid element. Aang does just fine with only the first three. Besides, Zuko's a jerk."

Toph stomped her foot.

"Ugh, why does everyone have to keep picking on him? I don't know what he did, but I really don't think he deserves this!"

Katara jumped into the argument.

"He tried to kill Aang! Trust me, he was desperate to capture him! I know Aang needs a firebending teacher, but we can't trust Zuko!"

"Hey, just a second ago you were apologizing! Now you're back to insisting that you were right."

"I said I was sorry for how I was treating you! I never apologized to Zuko! He's a liar!"

"He was telling the truth!"

Katara crossed her arms.

"Yeah well…" Suddenly, the watertribe girl seemed to deflate, the tension and anger leaking out of her body. "I _am _sorry, Toph. I know I've been horrible. It's just…this war has put me through a lot. All my life I've hated the Fire Nation. It's so hard to change. It's impossible!"

Toph leaned against the Air Temple fountain.

"Sweetness, I know you're angry, but a lot of people have suffered more than you. I mean, when you sent Zuko away, I could practically feel his despair through the ground. I don't know what he's been through to make him so hopeless, but it was bad."

Katara turned.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Toph shook her head.

"No," she replied bluntly. "It's supposed to give you a little perspective. This war has hurt thousands of people. You need to move on."

Katara bowed her head.

"I know, and I'm really trying. But I can't. I just can't."

…**..**

"Hey, Katara."

Katara smiled at the airbender.

"Hi Aang. How are you doing?"

Aang sat down besides her.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

The watertribe girl drew back.

"What do you mean?"

"You've just seemed so…depressed lately. Toph said your footsteps are heavier than normal. What's going on?"

Katara reached up, touching her mother's necklace.

"I've thought a lot about what you said, and I know I need to forgive Zuko. But it just feels like by doing that…I'm betraying my mother. The Fire Nation _killed _her! I should hate them!"

Aang put his arm around her.

"I understand. But you need to remember Zuko had nothing to do with your mother's death."

Katara nodded.

"I know." She smiled, changing the subject. "So, how are you feeling?"

Aang scratched his bald head.

"Well, I really am fine. But…I am kinda worried. I need to face the Fire Lord! It's my job to save the world and restore balance! That's a lot of pressure! But I really don't want to firebend. I burned you! I don't think I can handle the responsibility."

Katara smiled at him.

"Aang, you've grown so much. When we first got you out of that iceberg, you were just a goofy, silly kid."

Aang frowned at her.

"Thanks Katara. That's just what I wanted to hear."

Katara continued. "But you're not the same anymore. You're so much more mature now. I'm sure you can handle firebending. Besides," she showed Aang her hand. "I was fine. And if you hadn't burned me, I'm not sure I ever would have learned I could heal. You helped me, Aang."

Aang stood.

"Thanks. I guess you're right. Tomorrow I'm going to start learning firebending."

"How? You still don't have a teacher."

"But I do have the ability. I'm going to try to teach myself."

…**..**

Zuko's mouth felt as dry as dust. He had lost track of the hours as he walked, never stopping to rest. If he stopped, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to take his mind off all his past mistakes. If he stopped, he might remember how hopeless his situation was.

He had no food or water. The pain in his stomach had grown desperate, pleading for food. Without supplies, he wouldn't last much longer. Within a few days, he could be dead. He stared up at the outline of the town ahead of him. It was his last hope, but if Azula was there, it would be his death.

He gently touched the few coins he had with him. It wasn't much, but he would be able to get some water, and possibly a meal as well. It would be humiliating, but maybe he would be able to find a place to work for awhile. Perhaps, though he despised the thought, he could even resort to begging.

Nervously, he glanced at the sky. It had been some time since he had seen Azula's airships. He had spotted them awhile ago, but they had passed over him. For the time, he was safe. The town was about half and hours walk. He would figure out what to do once they got there. _One step at a time. Just take one step and move to the next. Keep going. _

As he had guessed, he reached the town in about thirty minutes. He drew out his money. There was a man up ahead, selling supplies. Zuko headed in his direction. Suddenly he stopped. Fixed on a wooden board, just in front of him, Zuko's image stared back at him, surrounded by other posters of the Fire Nation's most wanted criminal's. Zuko tried not to flinch as he stared at himself. He did everything he could to avoid mirrors, and when he saw his own face, he was always struck by the hideous disfigurement. He closed his eyes, his fingers involuntarily brushing the rough edges of his scar.

Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes again. He had been wanted by the Fire Nation for a long time, but when he had briefly returned, he had though all that was ended. Apparently not. The Fire Nation, his own people, his own _family, _wanted him gone. On the top of the poster, three words burned themselves into his mind. _Dead or alive. _They didn't just want him gone, they wanted him _dead. _Zuko almost collapsed under the weight of that thought. _They want to kill me. _Quickly, angry at his weakness, he stood straight, turning to leave.

"Hey!" A man nearby yelled. "I recognize you! You're the banished prince!"

A crowd was gathering quickly, surrounding Zuko. They pointed from him to the poster, whispering among themselves.

"Back off!" One man yelled, pushing another aside. "The reward is mine."

They moved forward, like a wave, unstoppable as the tide. Zuko stepped away from them, and felt his back pressed against the board with the posters on it. Narrowing his eyes, he drew his swords and separated them in one smooth movement.

The crowd paused. The poster said nothing about Zuko's fighting skills, it only mentioned the reward. The thought of the prize was what drove the crowd onward again. So many of them were starving, pushed into poverty by war. One man charged forward, outdistancing the others. His attack was clumsy and uncoordinated, his only weapon a bag of grain.

Zuko ducked as the bag swung over his head. One of his swords flashed upwards, cutting through the sack. Grain spilled out, piling on the ground. The man continued to advance, yelling his battle cry. Sheathing his swords, Zuko dropped to his hands, and swung his leg a lightning quick arc, sweeping the man's feet from under him. Determined, the man stumbled up again. Zuko kicked, his heel connecting with the man's shin with perfect form. It was a kick that could do considerable damage to a metal chain, and the injury to the man's leg was likely permanent. Zuko heard the crack of bone, and the man fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Another man approached, more cautiously. He raised his fists in a fighting position, guarding his head. Testing Zuko's defenses, his fist shot forward. The firebender moved neatly out of the way, catching the man's wrist, and pulling forward. The man stumbled, his own momentum used against him. Zuko twisted the man's arm, spraining his attacker's wrist. Still fueled by the promise of money, the man shot his other arm forward. Zuko bent slightly, and allowed it to pass harmlessly over his head. The prince retaliated, his fist connecting with the man's chin in a powerful uppercut. The man's eyes rolled backward, and he slumped to the ground as Zuko released his wrist, allowing him to fall.

Two men lay on the ground. One still screaming, the other unconscious. Zuko's breathing was still easy. The crows stared, silent as they took in the scene before them. Suddenly, one man raised his fist in the air, and yelled. The others took up his cry, and as one they charged Zuko.

They screamed as a burst of fire shot towards them. Arms raised in front of their faces, they tried desperately to defend themselves from the burning heat. The spilled grain burst into flames, creating a barrier between them and Zuko.

Never looking back, Zuko fled. He ran, their screams echoing behind them. He had escaped, but he had gained nothing. He was still dehydrated and starving. Azula was on his trail, and hope was dying.

**Newboy: Thanks for the review! Right now, Zuko has no plan except 'stay alive'. I, however, do have a plan. **

**Katherine: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Azula's breakdown is interesting. It's lots of fun to write, too. If you like watching Azula loose control mentally, you'll really like some of the later chapters.**

**ArrayePL: When I tried to use the link to reply, Fanfiction told me that your account no longer existed. Maybe it was a malfunction. Anyway, the story is going to pick up now, so please hang on. Sorry it was moving so slowly! Also, I'm not sure if the Air Temple is on an island. All I know is that when they were there, it showed Zuko camping in a forest. Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Attempts and Failures

**I am so, so, so sorry that this chapter is so incredibly late. My computer was in the shop. Apparently my scan missed a virus. But, here is your update.**

**My sincere apologies to those who didn't get a reply to their review. Fanfiction was malfunctioning, and whenever I tried to respond to a review, it gave me crap about "This account no longer exists." I was able to reply to a few of you by going to your pages, but a few times that didn't work. So, review replies are at the bottom. **

**Also, as some of you may have noticed, I changed my username! Yay!**

**Please review! I'm begging you! Even flames are welcome (though if you're going to flame, I would prefer that you log in so that I can reply).**

Chapter Eight: Attempts and Failures

"Aang, I think this is a really, _really _bad idea."

Aang's huge gray eyes shone with determination.

"I need to try, Katara. I need to learn firebending. This is the only way!"

The watertribe girl crossed her arms.

"It's still a bad idea! You can't teach yourself how to firebend!"

Aang smiled at her hopefully.

"Well, you taught yourself the waterbending basics."

"But I needed a master before I could learn anything constructive. All I could do before was move the water around! This is going to turn out the same way! Probably even worse! You'll get hurt! " Her voice was so worried that Aang hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"I need to do this."

Firmly, he took his stance. _Wider! _He positioned his legs farther apart and breathed deeply. He thought that was probably wide enough. _Concentrate! Breathe. _Aang focused on his breathing. His fire must be controlled. _Feel the heat of the sun. _Resolve fueling him, he concentrated on the rays of the sun shining down on him. _The sun is the source of firebending. _Still focused on his breathing, he allowed a small fire to awaken in his hands.

_Burning! Katara screaming, holding her hands in front of her face, trying to protect herself. Her whimpers of pain as she cradled her burned hands, the skin on her palms raw and shiny. Sokka's anger as he saw his sister in pain. Jeong Jeong's fury at Aang for having no control._

_No control. There was no control. His fire was blazing, burning, destroying. Katara was screaming. Sokka was yelling. Pain!_

Aang's eyes shot open and his arms moved up as if to protect himself. His fire extinguished, disappearing into the air. The Avatar spun around, looking for Katara. Was she alright?

He relaxed as he saw Katara's face, her expression was concerned, but she looked fine.

"Aang? What happened?" she asked. "You were doing great!"

Aang felt like he was gasping for air, unable to breath.

"Did I burn you?"

Katara looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My fire! It was out of control! I couldn't do anything! I tried my hardest, but I couldn't do it! I heard you screaming!"

He dropped to his knees, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Katara knelt next to him.

"Aang, you didn't hurt me. Your fire was fine. I think you were just remembering what happened when you were training with Jeong Jeong. Nothing happened this time. It's okay." She put her arm around him, and some of the tension leaked from the airbender's body.

"I can't do this," he whispered, his voice small and afraid.

Katara pulled him closer.

"Yes, you can. When I was trying to teach you waterbending, I was so amazed and jealous at how fast you learned it. Toph told me that once you figured out the trick to earthbending, you were awesome at it. You can do this too. You have a lot of talent."

Aang wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Katara, that means a lot." He stood slowly. "But I don't think I can learn firebending by myself. I'm going to try, though."

Katara rose to her feet.

"I know you can do it, Aang."

She watched as the airbender walked away. Her heart felt heavy. This was her fault. Aang did need a teacher. He had the ability, but his confidence was too low. He was too afraid. _And I threw away his chance for help. _Despite her hatred for Zuko, she regretted her actions. She couldn't stand watching Aang struggle. _I know you can do it, Aang, _she thought. _I just wish you didn't have to do it this way._

…

It had taken less than a day for the news of Zuko's escape in the town to reach Azula. The soldier who had delivered the news cowered before the princess, as she stared at him, eyes narrowed. The bringer of bad news was never welcome.

"He escaped," she repeated, her voice surprisingly calm.

The guard didn't move from his position, bowed to the ground, not daring to look Azula in the face.

Azula sent a tongue of blue flame at the man, and he jumped back in fear, eyes wide in shock.

"He escaped!" Azula yelled. She stopped herself from releasing more fire at the man, and clenched her fists. _No, _she told herself. _Loosing my temper is unacceptable. I am in control. If I allow my anger to control me, it could lead to rash choices and bad decisions. I have to think. _

"So, he wasn't captured. Was he at least wounded?"

The man shook his head.

"There was no news of a wound, princess."

She crossed her arms.

"Did he manage to get supplies?"

"No, princess." The man pressed his forehead to the ground, hoping the one good part of the report would calm the princess.

"Well, that's a relief. At least he didn't fight an entire town, win, and escape with supplies."

Azula pushed away the nagging knowledge that Zuko was stronger than she wanted to admit. _It's not like those people know how to fight anyway, _she comforted herself. _And even if Zuko isn't as weak as I once thought, father still wants him dead. _

"Interesting. It's shameful anyone from our line should have fallen so low." She kicked the soldier, still crumpled on the ground, gazing at him spitefully.

"Get out of my sight. I've had enough of your groveling."

The man fled quickly. Azula turned toward Mai and Ty Lee, positioned behind her.

"Girls," Azula prepared herself for her next words. "It appears we have miscalculated our enemy's skill. We underestimated him once, but it shall not happen again."

She examined their faces. Mai looked as bored as always. Ty Lee's smile was strained, stress showing in her expression. Azula took a moment to read the meaning there. _Ty Lee is surprised Zuko escaped, and she is both glad, and upset about it. Glad, because she knows Zuko and probably has no interest in killing him. Upset because she knows one escape will only prolong his fate, and she fears that now she will have to watch as he dies.. _

"We have already informed most of the Earth Kingdom about Zuko. He won't risk entering another town until his supplies run out, even then he will likely hesitate. We'll go to the place he was last seen, and find out which direction he went. Perhaps we can predict where he's headed. If not we will track him, hunt him until he is brought down. My brother is a threat. He can't hide any longer."

…**.**

Mai effortlessly kept her face blank, even while taking in the news of Zuko's escape. However, the relief could not be kept out of her mind. Zuko was still free. She didn't know where he was, but at the moment she didn't care. She didn't care that he was a traitor, a thief, and an outcast. He was free.

The girl scrutinized Azula's face. She had lost her temper while talking with the messenger. That didn't fit with what Mai knew about Azula. The princess didn't exactly hide her anger, but she never lost control like that. She was changing, and the change was definitely for the worst. _She's slipping, _Mai realized. _She's scared, and it's causing her to lose control. _Though Azula hid it well, Mai had noticed that the firebender wasn't exactly stable. It had been more obvious when she was younger, and wasn't as good at disguising it. She had always seemed…desperate, as if she was grasping for something that she couldn't quite reach. She had recklessly burned and destroyed. She felt no regret, no remorse. She was completely empty of a conscience, and her only thought was power. Her mind still worked, brilliantly, in fact, but there was an imbalance there, and it was growing.

…**...**

Hitoshi's arms began to ache as he tied together another bundle of plants. These crops would go to the town to be sold, providing for the family that had worked to grow them. Hitoshi's mother was already in town, selling the first load. It had been a good year and two trips had been required. Hitoshi threw the bundle to the side and started on another. It was a tedious task, but he took pride in it, keeping and caring for the farm that had been in his family for generations.

He had learned all he knew of farming from his father. Together they had tended the farm for many years, growing their own food, raising their own livestock, depending on no one else. It had been hard work, but the rewards were well worth it. Hitoshi grew up with the land, knowing only freedom and life, until his father was killed.

The farm was many miles away from the closest town, and the nearest family lived over half a mile away. Living so far away from anyone else had its advantages. Solitude, peace, and most importantly, space. Cramped in one of the towns, there never would have been room for the crops and the animals. No farm could be successful there. Far away, Hitoshi and his family were free. But such freedom also had its price.

Robbers who didn't dare attack a populated town saw the isolated farm as easy pickings. Thieves snuck in, attempting to carry away the livestock to sell in the villages. However, for years they were beaten away by Hitoshi and his father. Each year less thieves dared to show their faces.

Hitoshi was thirteen when everything went wrong. His father was growing old, and his combat skills were lessening. The band of robbers who attacked were hardened fighters, used to killing. Hitoshi had watched, helpless with fear as his father was stabbed through the side with a spear. The thieves had escaped, taking several animals with them. Hitoshi's father had died only minutes later.

Eleven years had passed since then. Hitoshi grew from a child to a man, twenty-four years old. The thieves still came, once a year, taking money and livestock. In return for the easy gain, they left the farm alone the rest of the time. Hitoshi and his family still held on to the farm. If they sold their crops earlier in the year, they had enough money to spare some. They weren't poor or impoverished, but they had lost some of the freedom they had loved so dearly.

Hitoshi wiped his sweat-soaked forehead with a dirt covered hand. There was another difficulty, too. Because of the fear that the robbers would take more than the farm could easily give up, Hitoshi never hired anyone to help with the work. His mother and sister did all they could, but Akira, his mother, was old, and too weak to do much besides feed the animals. Tori was only nine.

Tori wasn't really his sister. The rest of her family, except her grandmother, had been killed in a Fire Nation raid. Apparently, they had supplies they refused to surrender to the Fire Nation soldiers. Tori had been out picking wildflowers with her grandmother, Gina, and so had escaped death. When they returned, however, they found their home destroyed, and all the others dead.

Akira had offered the farm as a place for Tori and her Gina to stay. Gina had died soon afterwards, fading into a sickness that claimed her life. Tori still grew and flourished with Hitoshi and his family. Because of her youth, she had almost forgotten how she came to stay with a family not her own. Only at night was she still haunted by the images of fire and death.

Hitoshi stood, stretching his arms and gazing around the farm. He had done a lot of work, and the sun was beginning to sink. He had hoped to finish all the work that day, but if he got an early start tomorrow there wouldn't be a difference. He gazed at his farm, watching the grass swaying in the wind. A group of ostrich-horses grazed nearby. The pig-sheep waited behind a fence, calling to be fed.

The young man wiped his hands on his tunic. It probably was time to feed them. He stood, turning slightly as he did so, and froze. A stranger was walking by the farm, head down, strides quick. Not many strangers came by, and Hitoshi wondered who the person was.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to the farmer. The boy didn't look like he had much, and maybe a meal would be sufficient payment for a little bit of help. He _could _finish with the crops today.

"Hey!" Hitoshi called, approaching the fence. The boy's reaction was strange. He jumped slightly, turning toward Hitoshi as of undecided whether to fight or run. Hitoshi almost drew back in surprise. A huge burn scar covered half of the boy's face. Hitoshi felt a rush of sympathy for the boy. The Fire Nation had obviously hurt him badly. The farmer clenched his teeth in anger. Spirits knew how long this boy had been on his own. And what could they have done that would cause that boy's response when Hitoshi had spoken?

"Do you have some time to spare?" Hitoshi asked, relieved that the boy hadn't fled before he reached him. "I could use some help, and you look like you could use a meal." The boy hesitated, and Hitoshi saw his fingers move toward the hilt of a sword slung over his back. Despite the motion, Hitoshi could see the boy was not looking to be a threat. He was afraid.

"I'm almost done, and if you need a place to stay for the night, we have plenty of room." Hitoshi offered. It was several seconds before the boy offered an almost imperceptible nod.

"Follow me then," Hitoshi said, motioning the boy forward. "I'm Hitoshi."

"Call me Lee," the boy answered.

**Daveshan: Thank you for your…complimentary?...review. I'll try to solve the spacing problem. Please keep reviewing!**

**ArrayePL: Maybe the forest is on an island…because I know for sure that Zuko was camping in a forest. Ah well, you're right. This is my story, I can change what I want. On a different note, thank you so much! You have reviewed every chapter, or close to every chapter! I love you!**

**Metai12: Thanks! Keep up the reviews!**

**New moongirl: Even if not everyone in the town would be driven by money, at least some of them would, rendering the towns unsafe. Thanks for the review!**

**Darkfire: Aw…Thanks. I think that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me! Please keep reviewing!**


	9. Question and Answers

**Yes, once again, I am updating almost immediately. A big thanks to new moongirl and ArrayePL, who reviewed the last chapter. They were the only ones who reviewed, so it is time to answer the unavoidable question. Is anyone still reading this? This is my last pre-written chapter. I need to know how many people want me to continue, or if I should just stop here. I'm really, really sorry, but if no one is going to read this, I don't see why I should write it. **

**If I do end up continuing, a beta reader would be awesome. Does anybody know a good beta reader, preferably one who has written avatar fics before? Please? **

Chapter nine: Questions and Answers

Zuko followed the Hitoshi into the fields surrounding the farm. He was suspicious of the offer, but he hadn't seen any recognition on the man's face. It had been quite some time since he had seen a town, and it was possible Azula had missed the small farm. He would have to take that chance. With no other available stopping point, the man's generosity was the only thing Zuko had.

The Fire Nation prince pulled his hat farther over his face. He had stolen it back in another town he had come through, along with Earth Kingdom clothes. Hopefully they would help him blend in and make him less noticeable. The hat was like the one he had during his short time as a refugee. Pointed and made of straw, with a wide brim, if he kept his head down it hid the scar very effectively. For the moment, it was the only disguise he could get.

Hitoshi gestured in the direction of the ostrich-horses.

"You feed the animals while I finish the crops. If we both work fast we should be finished pretty soon. We have an extra room, so you won't have to sleep in the barn."

Zuko nodded his thanks, and headed towards the animals pens.

…**..**

"This will be your room for as long as you decide to stay," Hitoshi informed Zuko, gesturing toward the small room.

Together, Zuko and Hitoshi had finished with both the crops and the animals early. After a small meal, Hitoshi had decided to show Zuko the house.

Zuko studied the room, his keen eyes memorizing the details. It was small, but functional. The furniture was sparse and plan, as different from the grand decorations of the Fire Nation palace as the sun was from the moon. The walls were bare, and the room was empty of frivolous embellishments of any kind. A bed was set in the corner farthest from the door. Next to it sat a small table, a candle placed upon it within easy reach. A dresser occupied the next corner over. A window overlooked the farm, providing a good view of the fields and pastures.

Zuko ran his hand over the top of the dresser, examining the dust on his fingertip thoughtfully.

"It's been a while since anyone stayed in here," Hitoshi explained apologetically. "This was my father's room; we didn't have much use for it after he…died." The last word was almost a whisper.

Zuko gazed at him. He struggled for words, some sign of encouragement.

"Sorry," he managed. "That's…rough." He shifted awkwardly. Words never had been his strong point.

Hitoshi sighed, and forced a smile in Zuko's direction.

"It's okay. Anyway, mom moved to a different room after he died. She kept having trouble sleeping, and it improved when she stayed somewhere else. Tori shares a room with her, because she doesn't sleep too well either." He looked around nervously, and changed the subject. "How long have you been traveling?"

"A little over three years," Zuko answered. The brief stop in the Fire Nation hardly seemed worth counting.

Hitoshi's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's a long time. What happened to your family?"

Zuko shifted anxiously. He hadn't taken the time to come up with a cover story, but he was aware that a teenage boy traveling on his own would seem suspicious.

"It's a long story. Do you live here alone?" Zuko prayed to Agni that Hitoshi would willingly accept the chance to shift the focus to his own life. Hitoshi raised one eyebrow, but answered the question happily.

"No, my mother and my little sister live here, too. They're in town selling the crops. They should be back early tomorrow." He smiled at Zuko again. "I hope you'll stay that long. I think you'd really like mom. Tori's a little shy, but once she comes out of her shell, she's really nice." He paused, wondering how to phrase his next question.

"Tori's adopted," he started, cautiously. "Her real family was killed in a Fire Nation raid, and we took her in." Once again, he stopped to consider his words. "I was wondering if…is that what happened to your family?"

Zuko closed his eyes, a weight settling over his heart. If these people knew who he was, they would hate him, maybe even kill him. He looked up, feeling more than seeing Hitoshi's eyes fixed on him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. The Fire Nation killed my family, too."

…**..**

Trying to claw back the consuming fear that threatened to devour him, Aang tried again. Still, he found himself unable to summon even a tiny fire. Frustrated, he paced the floor of the Air Temple.

"Why can't I do this?" he yelled. The answer was painfully clear. He was still afraid. _I can't afford to be afraid, _his mind whispered stubbornly. _The whole world is counting on me. _

"I can't fail," he told himself. _Why couldn't someone else have been the Avatar? Almost anyone would do better than me. _

For some reason, he was reminded of his past failure. He had fled his home, his destiny, because he was afraid of being the Avatar. That time he had ended up frozen in an iceberg. _Both these failures have something in common, _Aang realized. _I was afraid, and someone else paid the price. The entire world suffered because I wasn't there. This time they'll suffer again because I can't fight the Fire Lord. _

Aang buried his face in his hands. He couldn't do this. Why did he have to be the Avatar? He was so weak. He couldn't handle fire. It didn't matter what everyone else told him. He knew he couldn't do it! He had tried, and he had failed, over and over and over again. _The Spirits made a mistake, _he thought. _They could have chosen anyone to be the Avatar. Why didn't they pick someone who could actually do it? _Aang didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the moisture on his hands. He was scared, and he was ashamed. When he had fled the Air Temple, when Katara had freed him from the iceberg, he had no idea how much pressure would be under. The world was so different from how he remembered it. Monk Gyatso, his friend and guide, was dead. The world was at war. Everyone he had known was gone.

Aang stood and forced himself to try again. It was his duty to restore peace and balance to the world. He had to stop the Fire Nation. It was his job, and he had failed too much already. He had to be ready to fight the Fire Lord. _Will I have to kill him? _The question had echoed in Aang's mind ever since he had learned he was destined to fight the Fire Lord. _I can't kill him! All I have left of the monks, of Gyatso, is their teachings. I can't abandon those. _Aang knew he was the last air nomad. He had to do everything he could to preserve their customs. _But I can't because I have to kill the Fire Lord. _Aang shook his head. No one understood! He told them he couldn't do it, but they kept telling him he had to. _I CAN'T!_

"Aang? Are you okay?" The airbender felt Katara's hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" That was Sokka, standing next to his sister.

"Pull it together, Twinkletoes. You need to save the world before there's time for any mental breakdowns," he heard Toph say.

_Saving the world again._

"I can't! You guys keep telling me how I need to fight the Fire Lord, but I just can't." Aang wiped the tears off his face. "I know none of you would have a problem killing him, but I can't do it! Life is sacred, even his."

The others were silent, but Katara's hand still rested on his shoulder, and Aang clung to it like a lifeline. It was several moments before any of them spoke. Finally, Katara broke the silence.

"Aang, I know how you feel about this. And you have a right to feel that way. Killing is definitely not pleasant. You're right is sacred. But think of all the thousands of people Fire Lord Ozai has killed. Sometimes, in order to spare many lives, one has to be sacrificed."

Aang still felt the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I know. But I still…I just don't think I can."

He felt Sokka by his other shoulder.

"You're won't have to do it alone. We're here for you Aang."

"Bet on it, Twinkletoes." Toph's fist hit him square in the back.

Aang dried his face with his sleeve.

"Thanks guys."

…

The Earth Kingdom farm was bathed in sunlight as the sun rose over the hills. Akira stretched as she stepped down from the cart. Tori leapt down after her, bubbling with excitement about the trip to town. Akira shook her head; she envied the young girl's constant energy.

She took Tori's hand as she made her way towards the farmhouse. Trips to town had lost all their excitement for her. She had been enough times already. Now, she was just glad to return home. _With a full pouch of money, _she thought. _It was a good year. Even those thieves won't be enough to drag us down to poverty. _She chuckled to herself.

Suddenly she stopped. There was a stranger with Hitoshi, working side by side with her son to clean out the animal pens. Her hand went to the pouch of money. Hitoshi was hiring help now? They could afford it this year, but best not to make a habit of it.

"Who's that, mom?" she heard Tori say, the little girl clutching her hand. Since her family had been killed, and her home destroyed, Tori was frightened and wary of any strangers. _So much fear at such a young age, _Akira reflected.

"Well," she answered the girl, "I guess we'll find out."

She approached the pens, craning her neck for a better look at the stranger.

"Hitoshi!" she called. "Who's this?"

Both Hitoshi and the stranger looked up, and Akira gasped. _I know that face. _She had seen it town, staring at her down from a wanted poster. _He's a wanted criminal of the Fire Nation! _She paused, recalling the words of the poster, and the gossip of the townspeople. _A traitor, formerly a prince, turned against the Fire Nation. _She smiled. _Damn the reward. Any one against the Fire Nation is a friend to the Earth Kingdom. He's welcome here. _

She hugged Hitoshi as her ran up to her.

"Mother, this is Lee," he said, pointing to the stranger. "He's working here in exchange for a place to stay."

_Lee, huh? Good cover name. Common. He's a smart one. _

"It's nice to meet you, Lee," she said. "Looks like you've done a lot of work already. Keep a close eye on Hitoshi, make sure he doesn't slack." Hitoshi rolled his eyes.

"How long do you plan to stay?" she asked.

Zuko shifted nervously.

"I'm not sure, I should probably move on soon, ma'am." Akira saw how he kept his head down, trying to hide his face. _I would too if I had a scar like that. Not to mention being wanted by the Fire Nation._

"Call me Akira," she told him. "Now come inside and have something to eat. I don't know how well my son has been feeding you, but you deserve something good."

The boy nodded once, and followed her into the house.

…**.**

The gates of Omashu closed behind him as Iroh rode down the narrow path. The Order of the White Lotus had provided him with a lizard-hound, and he would be able to make very good time with it, probably reaching his destination in only a dew days. He would check the Western Air Temple first. If the Avatar had not behaved as predicted, and wasn't there, he was sure he would be able to find him. A giant flying bison was pretty recognizable. _If I find the Avatar, I find Zuko. _

However, a strong concern threatened the peace of Iroh's mind. _Azula is also looking for Zuko. _Azula was smart and cunning, and Iroh knew she would find Zuko. _But he's with the Avatar and his friends now. Together, I'm sure they will be able to defeat her. _Iroh remembered the blind earthbender, who he had met on the road. _She gave me some truly good advice. I wish I had remembered to tell Zuko how much I need him, how much he means to me. _

Iroh stared at the road, stretching on ahead of him. _Spirits willing, I will be able to soon. _

The thought of Azula still gnawed at him, though. How much of a force did she bring? Would the Avatar and his friends be able to take her, or would they be forced to flee? Iroh knew they had escaped Azula many times before. Hopefully, this time would be the same. _Maybe, _Iroh thought, _they didn't go to the Air Temple in the first place. _He shook his head. One worry at a time. If they weren't there, he would keep looking. Nothing would stop him until he was reunited with his nephew. _I will find him if I have to fight Azula myself. I cannot be separated from him any longer. _Iroh wondered exactly how much Zuko had changed. Was he ready for the destiny Iroh hoped he would accept? _Can he rule the Fire Nation, and restore peace? Will he be able to end a war that has stretched for an entire century? _Iroh knew it was a heavy burden for anyone to bear. But Zuko was strong, and he had the courage and honor to rule, as well as the loyalty to his nation to lead them forward into a new era. _Honor, _Iroh mused. _You gave everything to regain it, but you had never lost it. Your actions in that war room were just, and they have showed me that you can indeed be a better Fire Lord than my brother ever had a chance to be. You alone can save the Fire Nation._

…

Everything was not going according to plan. The mission was supposed to be easy. Find Zuko, kill him, return to father and reap the reward, the pride and love he would feel when he saw yet another task Azula had done for him. Another venture she had taken on to increase the power of his name.

The beginning had gone so smoothly. She had easily guessed the Avatar's, and therefore Zuko's, location. She had found Zuko, unprepared and predictably easy prey. Then things had gone wrong. He had not only escaped, he had defeated her. _Her _the one who never made mistakes. Well, she had just made a mistake. And it had cost her.

After he had escaped, she had thought she had trapped him. As far as she knew, she had left him with no place to go. But he still hadn't been found.

_Where are you hiding, Zuzu? _she wondered.

There was another thing that confused her. Zuko hadn't been with the Avatar. He had been alone in the forest. She had heard the reason he left was to join forces with the airbender, but he hadn't. Her lips curved into a smile as she realized the answer.

_They turned you away, didn't they Zuzu? Did that teach you a lesson? Did it reinforce how worthless you are? You trusted them, and they threw you away. _She sighed. _You still have so much to learn, Zuzu. Trust. I can't believe after all this time you still depend on it so. _

Her eyes narrowed. Trust was so unreliable. _In fact, _she thought, _Mai has been acting differently lately. _The change was slight. It was unlikely anyone besides Azula would have noticed it. But it was there. Mai was not the dutiful lackey she had been so far. _Zuzu, it is beyond me how you managed to have that effect on her. There is nothing in you that inspires loyalty. _Azula tapped her fingers against the table. She would wait. Mai had done nothing yet, and it would be pointless to throw away an ally. If her disloyalty was confirmed, the punishment would be harsh. For the moment, she would bide her time.

The real problem was Zuko. But for every problem, there was a solution. Azula was smart. In time, the solution always presented itself to her. It never took too long. _Well, _Azula thought, _I have plenty of time to think of one while I play bounty hunter for Zuko. _The thought hit her mind like lightning. _Bounty hunter. _She smiled. _Well, well, Zuzu. It's time to add some real difficulty to this game. You can't escape this one. _

**All right. If you want me to continue, please tell me so. If not, I'll just let this story die quietly. **


	10. Family

**Oh my gosh! People are reading this! Awesome! A huge thanks to VickyVicarious, SG-Phantom, Darkfire, ebonjadethorn, newboy, LordGodsServant, purpleexplodingbananas, Ai102, doodlechick12, Sapphiq I, Gidon, ArrayePL, GhostMajor, Forever Fyre, Sunset Chimp, daveshan, Cheza the Flower Maiden, sjknight, KelpBass, and new moongirl, who reviewed the last chapter. Your guys are amazing! Please keep up the good work!**

**A double thanks to new moongirl, who has agreed to be my beta! She's truly awesome! **

**Answers to anonymous reviewers are at the bottom, as well as to Ai102, who I just realized I forgot to send a reply to. **

Chapter 10: Family

Zuko fidgeted nervously. His replies to Hitoshi's questions as the man attempted to start a real conversation with him were brief and unhelpful to Hitoshi's endeavor, causing him to eventually give up and relinquish the room to silence. Unsure if he should offer his help or not, Zuko tapped one finger nervously on the table as he watched Akira hurry around the room, preparing a meal. The little girl, Tori, was already helping. _And staring at me. _He was used to people staring at his scar, but usually it was quick, furtive glances. This girl was outright staring, examining the deformity with bright, almond shaped eyes that looked too old for her young age. Finally, unable to stand the examination, Zuko glared at her, and she turned quickly, as if hiding from him.

Tori was the one who had lost her family, Zuko remembered. Even if he hadn't heard it from Hitoshi, he would have suspected. Sadness was written all over her face, easily detectable. _She would hate me if she knew._

Zuko closed his eyes briefly. _I deserve it. I've caused them all so much pain. _

The sound of a plate being set down in front of him jolted him out of his thoughts. He attempted a smile, thanking Akira, and self-consciously ate, feeling out of place surrounded by the Earth Kingdom family. Tori, on the other side of the table, was looking at him again. Her little fingers, gripping the chopsticks, were still as she stared at him. Her eyes reminded him of someone else's. Zuko struggled to remember where he had seen them.

_Azula, when she was younger. _At first, he wasn't sure why. Azula's eyes were gold, like his own. Tori's were the deep green common in the Earth Kingdom. It was the expression, he realized. He remembered Azula, when she was around Tori's age. Her face already bore so much grief and pain. Hate and anger were a permanent part of her life. _But Azula turned into a monster. Tori won't. _Zuko clenched his teeth as the memory of Azula haunted his mind. _I should have done something. I could have saved her. I don't know how, but I should have been able to. She's like she is because of me. I didn't protect her. _

Zuko broke eye contact with Tori, staring into his food. _Father hit Azula, too, _he remembered. _Not as often, because she didn't mess up very much, but whenever she made a mistake, whenever she wasn't perfect…_Zuko remembered Azula's face as she fought her fear_, _the sound of her harsh breathing as she struggled to keep from screaming. He remembered everything. It was hard to tell what had affected Azula more, the physical pain, bruising her body and breaking her soul, or the mental abuse pushing her down, driving her to become what she was now. _You have to be better, you have to be perfect. You're still not good enough. _Zuko felt his breathing quicken. _Is she good enough now, father? Is she what you wanted her to be? Is she perfect? You made her into a monster! Is that what you wanted me to be? I'm sorry, but I couldn't change myself just to please you. I tried as hard as I could to impress you, to make me love me, but you don't have the ability to love. You're too empty. She became a monster, just so you wouldn't hate her. But I couldn't change. Maybe I was too weak, or maybe I was too strong. But I couldn't pretend to be someone I wasn't anymore. _Again, Azula's face filled his mind. _She's just like you now. Are you happy?_

"I have to go," Zuko said, standing, leaving most of his food uneaten. Without another word he strode off, feeling Akira's worried gaze as he fled the room. He turned a corner, through a hall, and his pace quickened until he was running. Stopping only to open the door to his room, he collapsed upon the bed. Fingernails scratching lightly at his arms, he fought to keep from crying out. _I'm so sorry, Azula. _

…**.**

Azula's confidence had dwindled over the past few days, but now it was back. Planning was her strength. Blocking the towns had been almost like laying siege to Zuko, but the constant waiting had affected her as well. She was patient, but the uncertainty had weighed her down.

Now she had a new plan, and this one could not fail. She was much calmer now that her mind was at work again, formulating her idea, and putting it into action. The days of idleness were done. It was time to get back to work.

"According to reports from the civilians, we will most likely find the bounty hunter here." One long finger pointed to an area on the map. "Apparently she likes to spend her time wasting away her money in taverns." A slight note of disdain entered her voice as she said that.

"Wow!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "I've never met a bounty hunter before! This is going to be so exciting!"

"Whatever," Mai sighed. "I guess it would have to be better than sitting around here."  
>Ty Lee wrinkled her nose in thought.<p>

"How exactly does a bounty hunter find people? I mean, it must be really hard to have to track them and stuff. It could take forever!"

Azula smiled tolerantly at the childish girl.

"Jun possesses an animal known as a Shirshu. According to her it can smell a rat a continent away." She turned toward Mai.

"Mai, I'm sure you must have brought something of Zuko's, or at least something he's handled, with you. You'll have to show it to the Shirshu as a smell sample."

Mai shrugged.

"I don't really think I brought anything of his. Come on Azula, you know I'm not that sentimental."

Azula narrowed her eyes.

"I'm beginning to think you might be. Now, I'm sure you can find something. Search your cabin, if you must."

…

Mai did have something. As Azula watched her, she carefully kept her hand for reaching for the scroll where it was concealed inside her sleeve. The letter Zuko had given her before he left. She had kept it, reading it over and over until she knew every word by heart. Many nights had been spent, reading it again and again by lantern light, searching the words for something that could tell her why Zuko had abandoned her. Did the Avatar mean more to him than her?

_Oh, be quiet, _she told herself. _You're acting like you need him. You don't. You're perfectly fine on your own. _

When Azula wasn't looking, she just barely allowed the tips of her fingers to brush the edge of the paper. Well, this was probably the end. If the Shirshu was as good as Azula said, Zuko didn't have a chance. Mai closed her eyes, feeling the familiar weight inside her chest. It didn't used to be an act. It used to be that she really didn't care, because she had nothing that was worth caring about. Now she cared. She cared so badly that it hurt, and it confused her. She thought about him all the time. _Why do I need him? _Mai wondered. No matter what Ty Lee said, she was not willing to admit that she was in love with him. She liked him, cared about him even, but she was _not _in love with him. _I'm not. _

_Dear Mai, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm leaving. I have to find my destiny. I have to join the Avatar. I'm doing this for the Fire Nation, for the whole world. I'm sorry I have to leave you behind. I'll come back if I can, I promise._

Six sentences. It wasn't even a letter, it was a note. A note? Was that really the best he could give her? Mai sighed. It really wasn't his fault. Zuko wasn't much of a writer. He seemed to have a hard time putting the simplest things into words. _What difference does it make? _Mai wondered. _If it had been long and eloquent, would it have made the pain any less? Would it have helped if he had said he loved me? _No, she realized, it would have made it worse. It was easier to think that their relationship had been just a short thing, all in the past now, and they could both just move on. Love was more permanent. If she truly loved him, then the pain would never stop. _Get a grip, _she told herself. _Just forget about him. _

…**..**

Sokka tried not to be apprehensive as he approached Katara. She was his sister, for Spirit's sake! It wasn't like she was going to bite his head off! Of course, she had been acting a little…different lately. Sokka had at first thought it was just some weird feminine hormone-mood swing thing, but Aang seemed convinced it was a mixture of anger and guilt. The longer it continued, the more Sokka started to share his opinion. He knew Aang had already talked to Katara, but Sokka was her brother. He knew how to handle his emotional little sister.

The watertribe warrior reached Katara and stood next to her, staring out over the forest below the Air Temple.

"Hey Katara," Sokka greeted her.

Katara looked up, her eyes sad, the undisguised pain radiating from them. Sokka noticed her hand clutching her necklace, fingers caressing the familiar pattern, almost worn smooth from the many times Katara had held it for comfort. Sokka felt the pieces coming into position, each fragment fitting into place. Everything made sense.

"She was my mom too, you know," Sokka said, the words coming out of his mouth before he could think.

Katara stared at him.

"What makes you think this is about mom?" she asked. Sokka could hear the pain in her voice. He felt it, too, tearing at his own heart. He had loved her, and there were hardly any days he didn't miss her.

"Everything!" he answered. "You're angry at Zuko because mom's dead."

Katara glared at him.

"Great, now are you going to start talking about how I need to let go of my anger, how I need to forgive him, blah, blah, blah?"

Sokka flinched. Katara never talked like that, especially not to him. They understood each other too well for that. What he was seeing…it wasn't like Katara at all!

"Aang already said all that! I get it, I get it, alright? But it hurts. It hurts so much, and I just can't forget about it!"

Tears streamed down the girls face. Her fist closed over the necklace even tighter, holding on to it as she vented her pain.

"I don't know how all of you do it! I hate the Fire Nation! I hate them! But you seemed alright with letting Zuko join. And Aang…he kept telling me about how he forgave the Fire Nation, even after he saw what they did to the other Air Nomads. I don't understand!"

Sokka shifted uncomfortably. It was so hard talking to girls when they were crying. What could he possibly say that wouldn't make it worse?

"I lost someone else, too," he said quietly, memories shifting through his mind.

Katara just looked at him, confused.

"Yue," Sokka continued. "If it hadn't been for the Fire Nation, she would still be alive. I don't talk about it much, but even now that I have Suki, I still miss her. It would be easy to just blame Zuko, and just focus on hating him, so that I could ignore the pain. But if you just depend on the anger, the pain doesn't go away."

Katara stared at Sokka. She hadn't really thought too much about how Yue's death affected Sokka. Now though, looking at Sokka's unusually serious face, she couldn't help but think about how she would feel if Aang was killed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Sokka nodded, and it only took a moment before he smiled at Katara, lightening the mood. Katara returned the expression.

"It weirds me out when you're that serious," she said, wiping the tears off her face. "And have you been taking lessons from Aang? You sounded like him."

Sokka made a face at her.

"Now I sound like the goofy twelve-year-old? Thanks Katara, that warms my heart."

Katara laughed. "You know what I mean." It was funny how talking to Sokka always made her feel better, even if he was her annoying brother.

…**.**

_Azula's eyes, staring at him accusingly. _You let this happen to me. You let it happen, _they told him. _You let me become like this. _Zuko's breathing was heavy as he backed away from his sister. He tried to convince her, tried to tell her that he had done everything he could, but she didn't believe him. She kept whispering, telling him he could have saved her. She had become a monster, and he bore the blame. _You're a monster, I'm a monster, father's a monster. We're all MONSTERS!

_She changed, turning into Ozai. Only her eyes stayed the same. Dark with hate and pain. Ozai laughed, the sound echoing all around the room, engulfing Zuko, pushing him to his knees. _Do you see what she is, Zuko? Do you see what you did? _Zuko sank to all fours, trying desperately to control his breathing. He saw his hands, and recoiled in horror. They were covered in blood. Red, wet, and shiny, his hands dripped with the liquid, covering the floor in a pool of death. The scars on his wrists burst open, blood dripping down his arms. Ozai kept laughing. Zuko closed his eyes, trying to block out everything, trying to close himself off. He put his hands over his ears, and they left bloody handprints on his face. _

_Zuko screamed, an outpouring of all the horror and emotion inside him. Ozai disappeared, and Iroh stood in his place._

_ "Uncle!" Zuko cried, moving towards his savior. He stood, running towards Iroh, but the figure seemed to move with him, getting no closer, always out of reach._

_ "Let me come to you!" Zuko begged. _

_His uncle didn't relent._

_ "Look at your hands, Zuko. You're a murderer. You are covered in blood, blood and death. You're filthy. You're a monster!"_

_ "Uncle!" Zuko pleaded. "Please!" He reached out to Iroh, desperate to be accepted. _

_ "Don't touch me!" Iroh replied. "You're no better than your father. What made you think the Avatar would ever let you join? You don't deserve mercy. You deserve death! Look at what you've done! Liar! Murderer! Thief! You betrayed me! Traitor!"_

_Zuko retched, bile stinging his throat. His uncle laughed, and Zuko looked into his eyes, the same eyes as Azula and Ozai had. Cruel, unforgiving. They wanted him to die. Zuko felt moisture touching him, and looked around. The room was filling with blood. It crept up the walls, all around him, rising higher and higher, the blood of everyone he had ever hurt. He was drowning in it, drowning in his own sin. His mouth opened to scream, and blood poured in. He was choking as it filled his lungs. Choking on death…_

Zuko gasped as he sat up, still feeling like he was choking. He vomited, coughing and gagging. He looked up, and his eyes were met with another pair. He flinched, remembering the eyes in his dream, eyes full of hate.

A small hand reached up, covering his. Zuko pulled back, and stared into Tori's face. She was barely visible in the darkness, her pale face hidden in shadows, but Zuko could see the silvery tears on her cheeks. She cringed as his eyes met hers, and her gaze fell away quickly, staring at the floor. Zuko leaned back, collapsing against a wall, struggling just to breathe. The girl lifted her eyes again, fixing once more on his face. Her lips parted, as if she was hesitant to speak.

"Nightmare?" The word, spoken like a question, seemed to drain her of all her energy and courage.

Zuko kept leaning against the wall, glad of its support. His legs felt weak, and he didn't think he could stand. He didn't respond to Tori's question. She couldn't understand what he was feeling. The dread of his dream rushed over him, burying him in fear.

Tori moved forward, approaching him. She stopped, just in front of him, and her fingers brushed his scar, feeling the rough edges. Zuko recoiled from her touch, and she quickly withdrew.

"They hurt you," she whispered. Zuko remembered what Hitoshi had told him. Her family had been killed. She too, had felt unimaginable pain.

"Me too," she said. "They hurt me too."

Zuko couldn't meet her eyes. He _was _a monster. He was born from a line of cruelty, a lineage that thrived on hate.

"Why are you up?" he asked her. He had been plagued by nightmares for years, and he had trained himself not to scream out in his sleep. He couldn't have woken her.

Tori studied his face.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. Zuko instantly knew what she meant. Her nights also were haunted by the dark images that made one afraid to shut their eyes, for fear of what they might see, what demons might come to them.

Suddenly, Tori began to cry, her sobs almost silent, but shaking her frail body like a fit of trembling. Zuko hesitantly placed a hand on her back, and she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Zuko didn't push her away. She was too much like him.

There was no telling how long they stayed like that. A broken boy and a broken child, so alike, yet so different.

Finally, her cries subsided, and she released him, leaning next to him against the wall.

"Hitoshi hates the Fire Nation," she told him, slowly, carefully.

Zuko felt a stab of shame. This girl didn't know who he was. She thought he was a friend, someone who could be trusted. _But I'm not. I'm one of them. Or at least I used to be. _

"Do you hate the Fire Nation?" he asked. He felt a dreadful certainty of the answer, but he had to know. He had to hear her words for himself.

Her bright eyes pierced his soul, shredding his defenses. Her mouth curled into a small smile.

"Only some of them," she said. "Not you."

Zuko's head snapped up in surprise. _She knows. How does she know?_

"You were in town," Tori said by way of explanation.

It took Zuko a moment to realize what she meant. The posters. She must have seen them, and recognized him. All along she had known, and said nothing.

"Why didn't you hate me?" Zuko asked.

Her eyes never left him.

"I was waiting to see if you were like them. You're not. You're one of the good guys."

_Good guys. _Was he? So many years, and he still wasn't even sure who he was.

**Person who left no name: I'm glad you like this story! It's going to be speeding up a little now, at least during Zuko's part, but there will be plenty of angst. **

**Darkfire: *Huggles* YOU ARE SO AMAZING! *coughcough* sorry. As I believe I said last time you reviewed, THAT WAS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME! Sorry. I get excited. **

**Newboy: Not really sure what to say. I have this story planned out, but right now Zuko has found a place to stay, and he doesn't have a plan beyond "Avoid Azula, stay alive." Please don't stop reading yet!**

**Purpleexplodingbananas: Awesome username. Sorry, I found a beta. Thank you so much for your review! It made my day much brighter!**

**Ai102: Somehow, while checking my email I missed your review. Sorry! Not sure how I did that. Anyway, I'm answering now. Yeah, I make a lot of typos. Hopefully now that I have a beta you will see less of these. Thanks so much for your review, and please keep it up!**

**Doodlechick12: Thanks for the review! Now you know which bounty hunter Azula will get…I hope you like Jun (I know I do)!**


	11. Resistance

**I finished school! Yes! No more math! Sorry…I just felt like I had to say it.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! You're great! Anyway, here's this chapter!**

Chapter 11: Resistance

Katara hadn't slept all night. She had sat, staring into darkness, thoughts tumbling through her mind like rocks in an avalanche. Finally, trapping it down and putting it into words for the first time, she forced herself to answer the question that haunted her. _Would forgiving the Fire Nation be betraying Mom? _She hadn't been able to ask Aang. He wouldn't understand. Forgiveness was never betrayal to him. With Aang, everything was black and white. There were no shades of gray. But to her, it seemed like such a traitorous thing to do. It felt wrong.

She had wanted to ask Sokka, but he seemed like he had already left that behind him. Katara didn't know if he would understand, and maybe it was wrong to put that kind of pressure on him, force him to try to fix her problems. This _was _her problem. It was something she needed to solve herself. And somewhere during the long night, she felt like she had found the solution.

She would never forgive them. Never _them; _those certain Firebenders that committed the crime, that slaughtered her mother and burned her village. They were beyond forgiveness. In her entire life, she would never cease hating them. But Zuko…_Zuko _she could forgive. She wouldn't try to form a friendship, nothing beyond coexisting, allies even. Yes, they _were _allies. But they weren't friends, and they never could be. But she had forgiven him, and that was enough.

…**..**

Katara approached Aang the next morning. She felt happier than she had for a long time. For the first time since she had refused to accept Zuko, and torn the group apart, she was at peace.

Aang was meditating when Katara reached him, but nothing could break his concentration faster than her voice.

"Aang?"  
>The monk opened his eyes and turned toward her, smiling happily.<p>

"Hey Katara!"

The watertribe girl sat down next to him.

"Aang, I thought about what you said. I think I'm ready to forgive Zuko."

The airbender beamed at her.

"That's great, Katara! I bet you feel a lot better already!"

Katara smiled back at him. It was always easier to be happy around Aang. Something about him just made her feel lighter.

"Actually I do. I didn't think I would, but I do."

The watertribe girl watched as Aang stood and stretched. There was still one issue that needed to be worked out.

"What now? You still need a firebending teacher, and Zuko's gone."

Aang's smile never wavered.

"Now we wait. I talked with Roku. He told me that an answer will come soon. All we have to do is be patient. Right now I just want to find Momo. I haven't had much time for him lately." He rushed off to find the lemur. Katara laughed quietly at his retreating figure. Despite all he had been through, Aang was still so cheerful. He possessed a strange quality that seemed to allow him to spread his joy to everyone around him.

"Katara! Aang! Toph!" she heard as Sokka came running into view. "Look!" he yelled, holding his arm above his head. The bird perched there flapped its wings, struggling to maintain balance. "Hawky came back!"

Toph ran over.

"Did my parents send a message?"

Sokka's grin faded.

"Sorry Toph, I checked. There's nothing."

"Oh, it's okay. I don't really care." Toph forced a smile and turned quickly before anyone could see the disappointment on her face. It didn't matter. They knew anyway.

…**.**

Mai crossed her arms as she stared at the dilapidated building. The door looked like it was about to fall off, and the rest of the place didn't look much better. Even from outside, Mai could hear men's raised voices and crude language.

"Do we have to go in there?"

Azula's hand was already on the door handle.

"We won't be inside for long. We just need to find the bounty hunter and leave." She swung the door open, and walked inside. Mai sighed gloomily and followed.

"Oh, wow!" Ty Lee gushed. "This is so exciting! Did you see that huge animal outside? I think that was the Shirshu!" She paused for breath, looking around. "Where do you think Jun is? I bet she's pretty."

Azula stepped between tables, weaving between people. She stopped in front of the serving counter, and held up a coin. The bartender turned, eyes fixed greedily on the money.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, his eyes left the coin and went to Azula's face. "Anything for a young lady as pretty as you."

"I'm looking for Jun," Azula told him, pointedly ignoring his remark. "She's a bounty hunter, and I've received information that she's here."

The man grasped at the coin. He tilted his head, motioning toward a table, empty except for one girl.

"That's her, right there. Careful though. She's dangerous. What do you need her for?"

Azula dropped the coin into the man's open hand. Without answering his question, she called to Mai and Ty Lee. "This way, ladies."

Jun looked up, unintimidated, at the three girls surrounding her.

"Do you have a job for me? Just to let you know, you'd better pay well."

Azula smiled at her.

"I'm sure I can manage that. I'm looking for my brother."

Jun stared at her long fingernails, uninterested. "If I lost my brother, I wouldn't care. Good riddance. But each to his own."

The princess pulled out a chair, and sat down delicately next to Jun.

"I'm fine with it, actually. But it just so happens that my brother is a traitor to the Fire Nation."

Jun sighed as she realized who Azula was talking about.

"Oh, Prince Pouty. So you must be Princess Azula." She didn't bow.

For the moment, Azula chose to ignore the offense.

"Have you met him?"

Jun took a long drink from the mug in front of her.

"Yeah. Personally, I don't see how someone as idiotic as him could be a threat to the Fire Nation, but whatever. As long as there's money in it."

Azula nodded.

"Well trust me. If you can find him, the reward will be generous. But how do I know you can deliver?"

Jun turned suddenly, swinging her fist toward a man behind her. He roared in pain and clutched at his bleeding mouth. Jun stepped almost casually out of the way as his heavily muscled arms shot toward her. Never losing her calm demeanor, she kicked a chair at him. He stumbled over it, and leaped at her. Placing her feet apart in her firm stance, she placed her hands in the center of his chest and shoved. He fell into a serving maid who was hurrying to carry a tray to a full table. A man nearby yelled as he was splattered with drinks. It was only seconds before the whole bar was in an uproar.

Jun nonchalantly sat.

"He was in my space. Anyway, I like a good fight. Now, what were you saying?"

Azula raised one eyebrow, impressed.

"You're hired."

…**..**

Only a little over three day since he had met them, and already Zuko felt the beginning of loyalty towards Hitoshi, Akira, and Tori. Especially Tori. Strange as it was, she was like a second chance. He had failed to help Azula. Everyone could tell him it wasn't his fault, but he knew it was. The blame was his. Azula was gone, too far away for him to reach.

But he could help Tori. He understood her. Her fear, her pain, he had felt them too, and he had seen them reflected on Azula's face too many times to count.

He still didn't know his destiny. He was beginning to doubt that he would ever know, not until the very end. But for now, he was here. And he felt…not contented, not happy, but different. Lighter than he had felt for a long time. It was strange how he felt better here, cleaning stables, then he had ever felt surrounded by riches and wealth in the Fire Nation. _Maybe because father was in the Fire Nation. _Zuko winced. He didn't _hate _his father. He didn't know what he felt. He was angry, hurt, broken, but he couldn't quite give up the vague, fruitless hope that someday he would be accepted.

"Mom!" Akira, Hitoshi, and Zuko all looked up as Tori ran towards them, her bare feet pounding the solid earth. She was out of breath, her eyes wide and frightened. She reached Akira and slid to a stop.

"They're here!"

Zuko watched as both Akira and Hitoshi straightened, resignation in their faces. There was no resistance, and the only anger was slight, not enough to spur them into action.

"Who's here?" Zuko asked as Hitoshi made his way toward the house, Zuko following shortly after. The farmer passed through the door, grabbing up a small bag of money he had prepared in advance.

"Thieves. Every year they come and demand money. It's like a payment for them to leave us alone and keep other robbers away."

Zuko stopped short.

"You let them do that?" _Never give up without a fight. _The words were ingrained in his mind and his life. He lived by them, fighting every day simply to survive. These people were offering no resistance. _Because they have no hope. _Any defiance they had once had in them was gone, drained away by long years of adhering to the thieves rules. _This is wrong. _

Hitoshi kept walking, the bag dangling in his hand, gold pieces of money jingling as he moved. Zuko placed a hand on the hilt of his swords. These people had given up, but he was a long way from surrender.

"How can you just give up? Why don't you fight?" Zuko asked Hitoshi.

The older boy's pace broke for a moment, and he stumbled slightly. He looked back up at Zuko, and his face still carried the same hopelessness.

"We did fight. They killed Dad."

Zuko stared at the ground. He understood. With that act, the thieves had broken them. They had terrorized them, and now controlled them with fear. They couldn't fight back, because it was almost certain they would lose another member of their family. The risk was too great.

The thieves stood before them, self-assured and prideful. They were completely confident that they had won, that they would reap the rewards of their cruelty.There were about seven of them, all large and strong, armed to the teeth. But they moved with precision and grace, with all the balance and skill of a soldier. _Probably deserters from the Earth Kingdom Army, _Zuko realized. Wherever they were from, there was no doubt that they were trained fighters. _But so am I. _

He moved forward, hand tightening on his swords. He was stopped by Hitoshi's hand around his arm. Zuko stared as the older man shook his head. "There's too many of them. It's alright. We still have enough money. We'll be fine."

Everything inside Zuko screamed to do something, pushing him to fight, to take action against this. But Hitoshi still held his arm like a vice, shaking his head no. Zuko forced himself to step back. If he acted, the thieves might very well hurt the others.

Hitoshi handed the money to the biggest man, the one who seemed to be in charge. He was tall, towering at least a head over Zuko. His body and arms were thickly muscled, his face proud and deceitful. The thief poured the coins into his hand, counting them. He looked up, a smirk on his face.

"I hear it was a good harvest this year. Surely you can afford a little more."

Hitoshi kept his eyes on the ground.

"This is the usual amount."

The man shrugged.

"Well, it's been a good year for you." He spit on the coins. "We want twice this much."

Hitoshi's eyes snapped up.

"Twice? But-"

The thief smirked.

"That, or you could give us the girl." He motioned to Tori. "We've been pretty lonely lately, haven't we boys?" The men laughed in response, and Tori drew back, shaking slightly.

Zuko's blood boiled. The intent in that comment was obvious. There was no way, _no way, _he would let them get their hands on Tori.

Zuko's swords rang as they left the sheath and separated. The prince took a fighting stance, stepping in front of Tori.

"Back off," he growled. "Leave. If you come back, I'll kill you."

The thief only looked taken aback for a moment before he drew his own sword, a huge thing, heavy and solid, a weapon only for the strongest of fighters.

"I haven't seen you around here before, boy. I suggest you step aside, and don't interfere again, unless you want your life to end today."  
>Zuko was used to idle threats, but he could tell this man meant it. He was used to killing, enjoyed it, even. <em>I can kill too, when I need to.<em>

"You have no right to steal from these people," Zuko said through gritted teeth. "I will not stand by and let it happen."

"Lee!" he heard Hitoshi cry. He didn't listen. He didn't care what Hitoshi though he should do.

The thief chuckled.

"Then try and stop it."

**I know what you're all probably thinking, but I swear that this will not turn out like when Zuko fought the soldiers in "Zuko Alone". The ending will be completely different. Just hang in there! Please review! **


	12. Never Give Up Without a Fight

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here's another chapter. Eh… hope you enjoy the fight scene because the rest of the chapter isn't that great. **

Chapter Twelve: Never Give Up Without a Fight

To almost anyone, it would appear that Iroh and his lizard-hound stood at the edge of a cliff. The ground before them dropped abruptly, the blue sky below empty, except for a thin, wispy cloud, a testament to the altitude. But Iroh knew that below him, built into the side of the cliff, was the Western Air Temple, evidence of the culture of the Air Nomads.

The last time Iroh had been to the temple, it had been with his nephew. Zuko had told him how he would search the entire earth to find the Avatar. Iroh had, at the time, made yet another attempt to explain how destiny is so often different from what we perceive it to be, but Zuko had refused to listen.

Now, over three years later, Iroh was alone. Zuko had found his destiny; Iroh was sure he had. And now Iroh had come to find him. The retired general stared at the empty area around him. He had brought a rope, but at his age the idea of climbing down to the temple did not sound appealing. The old man groaned. There really was no choice. He would have to climb, and leave the lizard-hound above. Iroh patted its neck before walking to the edge.

The Air Nomads really had a wonderful appreciation for architecture. The upside down temple was startling, breathtaking, and beautiful. Never in their entire history had the Fire Nation built something so creative and gorgeous. Their thoughts lay in the direction of war, weapons and machines. The Air Nomads were different. Detached from the world, they had created one of the most amazing cultures in history, at least to Iroh's view. _I hear they also made wonderful tea, _he thought.

…**..**

As usual, it was Toph who first noticed the foreign presence.

"There's someone here!" she yelled. The others all looked up, glancing around.

"I don't see anyone," Sokka stated. "Where are they?"

Toph motioned upwards.

"Right there, you idiot!"  
>The watertribe boy shaded his eyes as he glanced up.<p>

"Toph, I'm pretty sure there's no one floating above your head."

The earthbender punched him forcefully in the shoulder.

"She means on top of the Air Temple," Aang said, moving toward Appa. "Let's go check it out. They might be friendly!"  
>"That's what you said when the three crazy ladies were chasing us in the tank." Sokka muttered cynically, but he followed him anyway.<p>

Toph paused suddenly. "Actually, I recognize the footsteps now. It's uncle!"

Sokka gaped. "Uncle? Your uncle came out here?"

Toph looked like she wanted to hit him again.

"No, Zuko's uncle. Y'know, the Dragon of the West?"

"What?" Sokka screamed. "What's he doing here?"

Toph reached Appa, and Aang and Katara helped her onto the bison.

"Probably looking for Zuko," Aang provided, grinning at Sokka. "Anyway, I talked to Iroh while we were in Ba Sing Se. He's nice."

It was only seconds before the unavoidable question came to his mind. "Hey! Maybe he can teach me firebending! That would be awesome!"

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Aang. When he finds out Zuko isn't here he'll probably go and look for him."

Aang deflated. "Oh. You're right. That really stinks."

Dropping the subject, the airbender flicked the reins and called to Appa. "Yip, yip!"

The sky bison rose into the air, easily traveling the short distance to the top of the cliff. "Hey uncle!" Toph called, sliding off Appa as soon as he landed, and wriggling her bare toes in the dirt, glad to be back on solid ground.

Iroh smiled kindly at her in return. It had only taken one meeting for them to become good friends. However, he didn't focus on her for long. His eyes scanned the group, searching for someone. In a second, his heart felt as if it was falling to his feet. Zuko wasn't there. _Maybe he's still in the Air Temple, _Iroh thought, grabbing for any hope. He struggled to stay calm as he took in the anxious expressions of the people in front of him.

Aang was the one who spoke, and dashed the final hope.

"Zuko's not here," the words came out in a rush, like the Avatar was eager to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible. "He came, but…I'm sorry! We didn't know if we cold trust him!"

Iroh stood frozen, but the warmth of anger rushed through him. _Why? After all he's been through…why this? _The Dragon of the West was, by the standard of Firebenders, calm and civil. But even though his heart yearned for peace, the blood of a warrior flowed through his veins. A rage, like frozen fire awoke inside him, flickering red. Shining through Iroh's eyes, showing in the fists clenched at his sides and the crouched, aggressive posture like a dragon about to strike.

It was no secret that Iroh loved Zuko as his own son, and would fight to defend him as he would have for Lu Ten, of only he had been there at the time of his death, if only he could have done something. Iroh's heart, empty since Zuko had betrayed him to join Azula, was rapidly filling with burning red anger, anger in the shape of flames, gathering at his fingertips.

Iroh would have done anything, _died _even, to protect Zuko. It wasn't that he didn't care about his own life; Zuko _was _his life. Zuko was his life, and these people had threatened it. His emotions swirled inside him, a mix of pain, fear, and anger.

"It's my fault!"

Iroh started as he looked into the bright blue eyes of the watertribe girl, now standing in front of the Avatar, as if to defend him.

"Aang was willing to let Zuko join, but I refused. I'm sorry." She bowed her head slightly, either in shame or to escape from meeting Iroh's eyes. "I hope you can forgive me." _Please, _she thought. _Please, I know I was wrong. I want to be forgiven. _

Iroh sighed deeply, forcing himself to relax. His anger began to fade, replaced by a deep aching sadness, bringing mist to Iroh's eyes. Zuko was gone, out of his reach. A choice now lay before Iroh. He could search for Zuko, or stay and train the Avatar. His heart told him to find Zuko. It was a longing so great, it was kept at bay only by enormous restraint, and a heavy sense of duty. Duty; he had dedicated himself to end the war, to help the Avatar. It was his task, the road before him. Breathing deeply, Iroh made his decision. Reaching forward, he placed his hand gently on Katara's shoulder.

"You are forgiven. I cannot speak for Zuko, but perhaps there will be day when you have the chance to ask him yourself. Fate is a strange thing. But that is the future. For now, I believe fate has led me here. I will stay, and I will teach the Avatar firebending."

"Really?" Aang responded, a huge smile on his youthful face. "That's great!"

Iroh forced a smile in return. Yes, he would teach the Avatar, but as soon as the first chance presented itself, he would leave once again in search of Zuko.

…**..**

Green eyes met gold as two figures circled each other, swords drawn. The thief, Dai, was obviously relishing the fight. His mouth was curved slightly upwards in a confident smirk. Zuko's face was grim and determined.

Dai made the first move. His sword flashed as he swung toward Zuko. The firebender blocked, meeting the blow with both his swords. Zuko's eyes locked fiercely onto Dai's, sending him a clear message. _I will not back down. _The swords pressed together as the fighters struggled momentarily to push the other back.

Zuko deflected Dai's next strike with one sword, swinging the other toward Dai's feet, quick as a striking serpent. Dai twisted out of the way, narrowly avoiding the sword's edge. But Zuko was unrelenting. The thief had barely regained his balance before Zuko's other sword came at his throat. Caught off-guard, Dai stumbled backward, eyes wide as the tip of Zuko's sword almost brushed his neck. Breathing heavy, he once again took a fighting stance, his confidence turning to a wary anger. He was desperate to win. Whatever happened that day, he would not let Zuko escape.

The other thieves cheered their leader, shouting derogatory remarks at Zuko. They knew better than to involve themselves in the fight. Dai wanted this one for himself. He would win, they had no doubt. Never in their lives had they seen him lose to anyone.

Tori clung to Akira, eyes wide and tears of fright streaming down her face. The older woman hugged her, murmuring words of comfort. Hitoshi hung back, anger in his face. He wanted to stop this. He was sure that Lee would be killed, but his fear stopped him from intruding in the fight. What could he do? He caught his breath as Lee barely dodged Dai's next strike. He hadn't known the stranger he had found and invited in was such a capable fighter. There were so many questions about Lee. He never had told him where he was from. Where could he have learned to fight like that?

Dai knew he had the advantage of size and strength. It was common knowledge that with a good battering ram, even the strongest door would be broken down. Dai didn't know how such a young boy had learned to be a master of the dual swords, but he did know that the boy's youth was a disadvantage. Dai was stronger, he was the battering ram. Rain consistent blows upon Zuko, and he would weaken until he was no longer a threat. At the moment, the greatest danger was the dual blades. Fighting an enemy with two weapons was difficult, but the problem could be fixed.

With renewed vigor, Dai attacked. His blows upon Zuko became heavier and harder, until Zuko was forced to use both blades to block. The thief smiled as he saw Zuko's arms shaking slightly as the boy struggled to hold Dai back. He was tiring, the strength in his limbs fading. Dai recognized the moment, the weakness in his enemy's defense, the turn of the tide. He lunged, waiting…waiting for Zuko to react. There! The movement! Zuko brought his swords up to parry the strike, and Dai acted.

He himself was a master of the sword. Once, he had been a lieutenant in the Earth Kingdom army, before he chose to desert. Now, calling upon his old training, he dropped the tip of his sword, moving in underneath Zuko's parry, evading Zuko's blades completely. Unblocked, his sword gouged into Zuko's arm, coming away red.

He bared his teeth in satisfaction as streams of blood ran down Zuko's arm, flesh torn aside in a deep gash. Zuko struggled not to scream, not to react, but as if of its own accord, the sword dropped from his hand, barely making a sound as it fell into the soft dirt.

Dai smiled. This was how every fight ended. The satisfaction at watching his vanquished enemy, the knowledge that he had won. He loved it, and the victory was worth any pain. He stepped forward, sword low as he approached Zuko. Suddenly, a sword flashed toward him, and he almost fell, stumbling back several steps. Before him, Zuko struck once again. His sword still lay abandoned on the ground, and his arm was bleeding heavily, blood staining his robes. But he still held one sword, and the fight was far from over.

Quickly, Dai retaliated, his weapon slashing at Zuko's ribs. Zuko rolled under the blade, and came to his feet in one swift movement. Blinded by anger, Dai struck again, lunging forward until he stood less than a foot away from Zuko. The firebender slid his foot behind Dai, and pulled forward. The thief's legs slid out from under him, and he fell heavily to the ground.

Dai's sword tumbled from his hand as he fell. Struggling to his feet, he reached for it, but Zuko kicked it out of the way. Snarling, Dai leaped forward, his fist connecting with Zuko's knee. Dai grinned as he heard a satisfying crack, and Zuko's leg buckled. The thief watched as Zuko fell, forced to drop his sword as he caught himself. He didn't attack, just stood back and watched as Zuko tried to stand, gasping in pain at any pressure put on his leg. It was a satisfying sight, Dai thought. The image of Zuko falling back to the ground each time he tried to stand. Satisfying, indeed.

Dai turned to retrieve his sword, but somehow, Zuko was standing again. His attacks were slowed, and he limped as he moved, teeth gritted with pain. But he was up, and he was still fighting. Dai hissed in anger. He would end this, stick his blade through Zuko's heart, and kill the warrior who refused to stay down. It would be easy now, and he could take his time, listen to the screams of pain from the young sword master. It would be one of his harder victories, perhaps his hardest, but it would be worth it.

Zuko saw Dai's hand beginning to close on his sword, and fighting against the pain in his leg, he leapt forward, the full weight of his body hitting Dain full on, knocking him aside. Both opponents rolled through the dirt, weaponless and bloody. Zuko's fist struck Dai across the face. The thief cried out as blood bubbled from his broken nose and into his moth. Wild with rage, he clawed at Zuko's arm, twisting it viciously. Zuko gasped as his shoulder dislocated, wrenched from the socket. The world spun, and he felt as if his mind and his body were in different worlds. Dai held the upper hand. The thief was winning, and there was nothing Zuko could do.

One hand on Zuko's chest, holding him down, the other striking his face, Dai yelled to his men, signaling them to join. They rushed forward, and joined Dai, beating Zuko mercilessly. Kicking and punching, they shouted at him, challenging him to fight, to stop them.

_Firebend, _Zuko thought. It was his last chance, and damn the consequences. He tried to feel the fire inside of himself, to bring it outward. But he couldn't think, his head felt heavy and he couldn't concentrate. Another blow hit the side of his head, and the pain started to fade. The world was turning black. Sounds blended together, until he couldn't tell anything apart. Finally, he surrendered to it. He collapsed, allowing himself to go limp, and all the pain, everything, stopped.

…**..**

Hitoshi felt frozen as he watched Lee collapse. For a while, it had looked like he had a chance. He stared as the thieves continued to beat him mercilessly.

"Stop!" he heard himself yell. But he didn't move forward. He couldn't. He just watched.

Tori was screaming. She picked up a small rock, and threw it at the leader of the thieves. It missed its target, and flew past the man's head.

"No!" she shrieked, tears flowing down her face. "Stop! Let him go! Stop!"

Akira crumpled to the ground, eyes wide and one hand pressed over her heart.

"Spirits have mercy," she whispered. She knew that it was probable Lee would not survive.

Tori's hand closed around another rock. In desperation, she threw again. It hit, smashing into Dai's shoulder. He stopped, his fist still raised over Zuko. Turning, he glared at Tori. The girl froze, eyes wide with terror, as Dai advanced toward her.

His fist struck her across the face, knocking her down. Hand pressed to her cheek, Tori glared at him, a mixture of fear and anger on her young face.

"I'm going to let you go with just that," Dai whispered threateningly, "But let it be a lesson to you. I will not be crossed." His gaze turned to Hitoshi and Akira. "I'll be back this time next year. You had better cooperate."

He made his way back to his thieves, and raised his hand in an order for them to stop. Reluctantly, they backed away from Zuko.

Dai stared at his enemy's limp form. A sort of grudging respect had grown inside him, doing nothing to lessen his hatred, but there none the less. Zuko had fought well and bravely, continuing even when badly injured, even when most men would have given up. And he had not fought for his own sake, but for a defenseless group of near stranger, people most would have left on their own without a second thought. And now, against all logic, Dai was reluctant to kill him. There was no real reason to let him live, but no reason to kill him, either, Dai realized.

"We're taking the boy with us," he said. "I'm sure we can sell him for a pretty good price."

Akira caught her breath. Did they know who he was? No, probably not. They themselves were wanted criminals, and probably didn't dare venture into town. But they had talked about selling him. As a slave? Akira cried softly. That was a fate that was spoken of only in nightmares. Spirits knew of the abuse that went on in the chains of slavery. But she could only watch as the boy was dragged away.

**I wasn't very nice to Zuko, was I? Allow me to remind you that there have been a couple chapters where I did nothing mean to him at all. Please don't hate me! And please review!**


	13. Captive

**Well, my beta never got back to me on this chapter, so it's not very well edited. There are probably a million typos. Please review anyway! Thanks so much to those awesome people who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are great (I would write out a list of your names, but I have to go to a party in about ten seconds, so I'm in a hurry. Next chapter, I promise)!**

Chapter 13: Captive

"…And the man replied, "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!"

The Gaang burst into laughter, Sokka slapping his knee with his hand. Iroh smiled at them. They were so energetic and youthful that he couldn't help but to laugh along with them, even as he felt tears pricking at his eyes.

Zuko wasn't with the Avatar, he was gone. The Gaang had told Iroh about the airships they had seen, and the fire in the forest below. Azula had found Zuko. There was no way to tell if she had succeeded in capturing him, but Iroh feared the worst. His heart felt torn to pieces, even more so by the uncertainty of it all. He longed to do _something. _Every piece of him begged to search for Zuko. With a heavy soul, he forced himself to face his fears. _I don't even know if he's alive. _Iroh knew it would crush him to be forced to kill his brother, but Azula was not the same. She would murder Zuko in a second if it would benefit her. What was more, she would feel no regret. Whenever he looked at her, Iroh saw Ozai reflected in her. She had become like her father. The knowledge that anyone could take a life, and not even care, was a burden to Iroh. The world was a cruel place. _And I did not even see it until I lost Lu Ten. _Shutting his eyes against tears, Iroh returned his thoughts to the original matter. _Zuko may be dead. I cannot spend the time searching for him, when I am needed here. The Avatar must learn firebending, and I must be willing to make sacrifices. _

Iroh sighed. Zuko was in charge of his own fate. He could do nothing to help him. _May he find the path that leads to his true destiny, _Iroh prayed, directing his thoughts to the Spirit of Fire. _Oh Agni, guard my nephew. If you have any thought for your children, protect him. _

"I can't wait to learn firebending!" Suddenly, Aang was right next to him, almost yelling. "And I've heard you're one of the best firebenders ever!"

Iroh directed his attention to the young Avatar. The watertribe girl, Katara, had worriedly informed Iroh that Aang was afraid of fire. The retired general was seeing none of that. Aang seemed quite excited to learn.

"How far did you get in your lessons with Jeong Jeong?" he asked. It wasn't that he didn't believe Jeong Jeong, but Iroh was hesitant to believe when the Deserter said that the Avatar hadn't learned anything. Aang seemed intelligent and eager to learn, and sometimes Jeong Jeong could be harsh with criticism.

"Well…" Aang faltered. "I learned how to breathe and feel the sun."

"That's a good start." Iroh said encouragingly. "Concentrating and feeling the fire within ourselves is the foundation of firebending. It teaches us control, and control is everything."

Aang nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…control. Don't worry; I'm really good at that. Yeah…I'm going to go…talk to Katara. Bye!" Iroh rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. Next time, he would listen to Jeong Jeong.

"Uncle?"

Iroh jumped slightly as Toph's voice startled him. He looked up, and saw the earthbender standing next to him, holding a hawk on her fist.

"Here," she said shoving it at him.

Iroh took the bird, confused. Toph grinned at him.

"It's pretty obvious you want to go find Sparky, so I thought this might help."

_Sparky? Well, she calls the Avatar Twinkletoes, Katara Sugar-queen, and Sokka Snoozles. Zuko must be Sparky. Somehow I doubt he'll be pleased to hear that. _

"Thank you for your generosity," Iroh smiled kindly at her. "But a messenger hawk must know the destination before it can carry a message. I'm not sure where Zuko is."

Toph sighed, as if her intentions were obvious.

"Yeah, I know. But there must be someone else you know who can teach firebending. Then they can teach Aang, and you can go look for your nephew."

A smile blossomed on Iroh's face as the meaning of Toph's gift enveloped him. But with the hope came a deep sense of foreboding. It could be that at the end of his quest, he would find nothing but a corpse, burnt and scorched by Azula's fire. At least, though, his fears would be put to rest, and he would no for certain.

"Thank you, my friend!" he told Toph. "You have indeed done me a great favor!"

Toph grinned cockily at him.

"Yeah well, you can go ahead and call me a genius if you want to. But there's really no need to thank me. It's Sokka's hawk."

Iroh still worried for Zuko. Spirits knew where he was, or if Iroh would ever see him again. But he had hope, and the world seemed lighter for it. He scribbled a hasty message to Jeong Jeong, begging for his help, and placed it in the carrier on the hawk's back.

"Jeong Jeong, Omashu," he instructed it.

The hawk flapped its wings and rose into the air, circling once before beginning its journey to Omashu.

"No! Hawky!" Sokka cried, just arriving on the scene in time to watch his pet fly away once again. "I only just got him back!" he yelled at Toph. "Stop sending my hawk places! It's my hawk!"

Toph only smiled at him.

"Fine." Sokka turned away, pouting. "But I'd better get him back sooner this time."

**...**

Voices floated around him, like a mist. They were vague and unclear, the words blurred together into unintelligible sounds. He couldn't feel the ground under him, but his world dipped and swayed like the deck of a ship. It was like being underwater, held down by some invisible force. Nothing was solid. The only thing truly real was the pain.

His whole body burned, unimaginable pain lancing through him. His head pounded, he could hear each pulse of blood through his body, like a drumbeat inside his mind. His shoulder throbbed, a dull ache so constant and unrelenting that it was unbearable.

Zuko forced his eyes open. The world was unclear, seeming to swirl about him. He could see shapes, but they were indiscernible. They moved about him, confusing his senses. There was no telling what was real, and what was only a dream. The strange sounds grew louder, until they were a shout. Every noise was torture. He didn't know where he was, or what was happening. He barely remembered _who _he was.

He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. That one sound seemed to drain his body of all energy. His mouth felt as dry as sand, his tongue like a brick inside his mouth. The voices stopped, but only for a moment. Suddenly they resumed, loud and close. He felt something touching him, wrapping around him. There was pressure under him, and he felt himself moving upwards. Suddenly the world stopped moving. He was still. The ground under him was firm. The touch remained, and he felt it move to his face. Water poured into his mouth, and he summoned the strength to swallow. His eyes opened again, and he saw a shape leaning over him. It moved, lifting what Zuko guessed was a hand.

Zuko's eyes flew open, widening in pain as the hand struck him across the face. He tasted blood as sharp fingernails raked over his lips. Sounds shifted into focus. Shapes were jolted into reality. Zuko gasped at the sudden transition, like suddenly being pulled up after nearly drowning. There was only a single moment where he stared, breathless with pain, at the man leaning over him. He recognized the face. It was one of the thieves. One of his hands clutched a water skin. The other arm was wrapped around Zuko, supporting him. Without thinking, acting on instinct, Zuko shoved his hand forward, and fire roared into life. The thief screamed, clutching at his scorched neck. He tumbled backward, away from the firebender.

Zuko rose unsteadily to his feet. He stumbled, pitching forward as the ground under him seemed to swirl in a circle. He groaned and clutched his head. Hands grabbed at him, pulling him back down. The other thieves yelled to each other, the word _firebender _falling from their lips. Dai yelled something, an order to his men. Zuko felt one of the men's hands entangling in his thick hair, pulling his head back. A bitter liquid was forced into his mouth.

The world spun again, twisting around, throwing Zuko off balance. He yelled, a cry of panic that seemed to tear itself involuntarily from his throat. The thieves' voices started to blur. He tried to firebend, but nothing happened. He couldn't move. His limbs felt like lead. Many arms wrapped around him, lifting him. They settled him over the back of an ostrich-horse. His world shook even more as the animal moved forward, urged onward.

The sounds of his breathing seemed to magnify, echoing throughout his head. He turned his head, watching the ground under him fly by. It darkened, and shattered into pieces, each one turning black and fading away. His eyes closed, and the world faded to darkness

…**..**

Zuko groaned as he awoke again. His head hurt like hell, but it was a little clearer than it had been last time. Other than that, his situation had not improved. It took all his concentration to stay conscious, and even if he was given the chance, he doubted he could firebend.

The movement of the ground was different, so he guessed he had been taken off the ostrich-horse. But he was still moving. Forcing himself to think, he concentrated on identifying the motion. _A ship. _Zuko had lived at sea long enough to recognize the feeling. _But not a Fire Nation ship. _The metal ships of the Fire Nation were designed to cut cleanly through the waves, giving them greater speed. This ship moved with the waves, riding over them.

Zuko forced his eyes open, and tried to get a look at where he was. Even moving his head was a struggle, so he shifted his eyes from side to side, examining the room as best he could. It was dark, but he could make out the wooden walls, close together. The space he was in was tiny, barely enough to stand. He was probably in some storage hold below deck. That didn't particularly matter; he didn't have the strength to move.

The firebender felt something cold and heavy around his wrist. _Chains. _He was chained to the wall in a strange ship, with no knowledge of where he was. The walls were wooden and would burn easily, but he was too weak to firebend. If he could, the ship would burn with him in it, shackled and unable to escape. He would either burn to death or drown.

Zuko sighed and let his arm drop to the ground again. He would have to wait until a better idea came to him. _What would Uncle do? _He wondered. Zuko knew Uncle would have been able to find a way out of the situation. _No, Uncle wouldn't have been stupid enough to get caught in the first place. He's the Dragon of the West. I'm just an idiot trying to be a hero. _Zuko ground his teeth in frustration. _What would Azula do? _The question wasn't even worth thinking about. Whatever Azula would do, it would be much too clever for him to figure out.

There was a creak of wood as the door opened. Zuko squinted at the sudden light. The silhouette of a figure filled his vision. Zuko's eyes widened. _Pirates! _He remembered this man. The watertribe girl had stolen a valuable scroll from him. Zuko had used that to try to get the pirates to help him capture the Avatar. Later, Zhao had hired the pirates to kill Zuko.

The pirate grinned at Zuko.

"Remember me, prince? I sure remember you. Tried to cheat me out of capturing the Avatar."

Zuko tested his strength. He still couldn't move. Whatever this man wanted to do to him, he was at his mercy.

"Are you going to turn me in?" he asked, the words coming out sounding much weaker than he had meant them to. He mentally screamed at himself. He was a prince of the Fire Nation. He would show no weakness.

"No," the pirate replied, bitterly. "We'd be thrown in prison right along with you. The Fire Nation might have been willing to work with us to capture the Avatar, but you're not worth that much."

Anger burned inside of Zuko. All his life, he had been told how worthless he was, how weak he was. He had heard it from his father, Azula, Zhao, and many other people throughout the course of his life. He would not take it from the pirate too. Zuko spit in his captor's face, knowing even as he did it that the action would not go unpunished.

The pirate stumbled backward, cursing and wiping his sleeve across his cheek. The breath was knocked from Zuko's body as the man's boot crashed into his side, bruising his ribs. Zuko coughed, flecks of blood staining the floor beneath him. The pirate crouched down, one calloused hand resting on Zuko's neck, as if at any moment he would tighten his hold, strangling Zuko, and choking the life from him.

"Do you know where you're going?" he asked. "We don't just trade objects. Some people pay a pretty good price for human cargo. You'll sell easily."

Zuko moved away from the pirate's hand, his teeth clenched in anger. They could beat him abuse him, and sell him like an animal, but he was of the Fire Nation, the nation of strength, and he would not be broken.

**I'm trying to bring my average review level up to ten per chapter, so if I can get eleven reviews this chapter, that would be amazing! **


	14. Hope and Hopelessness

**Thanks to The Emerald Doe, JinnaiCore, daveshan, YaoiFangirlOf2011, Spender Loks, ArrayePL, LordGodsServant, Alana C. Jones, Darkfire, SuperninjaX, , GhostMajor, Lyte the Warrior, and Cheza the Fire Maiden, I have reached my goal of ten reviews average per chapter! Thanks so much guys!**

Chapter 14: Hope and Hopelessness

A sound, strongly resembling a growl, tore itself from Jeong Jeong's throat as he studied the piece of paper in his hands. The Avatar! Iroh had requested, begged, really, that Jeong Jeong attempt once again to teach the Avatar firebending.

The deserter sighed in frustration. The Avatar was talented, more powerful and gifted than anyone Jeong Jeong had ever taught. But he had no _control. _With such strength as he possessed, he had the means to save the entire world. Or to destroy it. He was young and inexperienced. And he was a fool. He would train whenever it suited him, _however _it suited him, and spend the rest of the time chasing butterflies. Jeong Jeong was not willing to leave the fate of the world in the hands of a child, no matter how powerful that child was.

But, despite his stupidity, the Avatar alone could defeat the Fire Lord. If he accepted his destiny, and concentrated on learning, the Avatar would indeed be a force to be reckoned with. He would be unstoppable, undefeatable. For the first time in a century, the world would be at peace. On the other hand, it was possible that the Avatar had learned nothing during his time training with the other elements. Without control, he was dangerous, like a weapon in the hands of a maniac, like a fire that could not be stopped.

Resting his scarred face in his hands, Jeong Jeong considered his options. He could train the Avatar, potentially creating a blazing flame that would devastate the earth, or he could trust the other to put that power to good use, saving the world. The choice lay before him, in the form of a hawk carelessly preening its feathers, unaware of Jeong Jeong's agonizing dilemma.

Forcefully, Jeong Jeong pressed the brush against the paper until the bristles bent sideways. There really was no question. To defeat the Fire Nation, risks had to be taken. He scribbled a hasty message, aware that it sounded as angry as he felt. His fingers were shaking slightly as he forced the parchment into the carrier on the hawk's back.

"Iroh, Western Air Temple," he managed through gritted teeth.

Sighing, he watched the hawk disappear from view. It was done. The choice had been made. Feeling drained, Jeong Jeong stood, leaning against his chair for support. He would have to leave soon if he hoped to reach the Air Temple quickly enough to give Iroh a chance to find his nephew.

…**..**

"The power in firebending comes from the breath," Iroh explained. "Once you have your breathing under control, the fire will follow."

Aang sighed sullenly.

"Now you're going to make me stand there and breathe for hours, right? I _hate _doing that."

Iroh glanced at the young Avatar. Normally, he would start with breathing practices. He found that they worked wonders with the inexperienced firebender. But only if the student was willing to work. Iroh sensed that with nothing to show for his work, no obvious visible results, the Avatar would quickly lose interest and concentration.

"Actually," he commented mildly. "I thought we should try meditating."

Aang looked at him curiously.

"I like meditating, but I do it a lot already. Can I try something new?"

Iroh shook his head.

"Meditating helps you to feel the fire, to become one with it. Once you have found your inner flame, firebending will come much easier to you."

"What's the point?"

Iroh glanced up in surprise at the Watertribe boy. He hadn't been aware that he had an audience. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for the young warrior to continue.

"I mean, really," Sokka went on. "Why does he have to know firebending? It's a stupid element." He paused, examining the edge of his boomerang. "No offense," he added, hurriedly.

"None taken," Iroh replied. "And I do see your point."

Sokka smirked, but Iroh wasn't finished.

"At first glance, fire does appear less essential than the other elements. We must breathe air to live. Without it, we would be dead within minutes. Water is life sustaining. Every living creature must have it. Earth is our foundation. Without it we would be lost. It is our home, our shelter." He examined the faces of his listeners. "Now, where does fire come in?" He crouched down, motioning to a small flower. "To understand, we must observe the life around us. This flower is a demonstration of all four elements. Water, earth, oxygen, and sunlight. The plant needs them all to survive." He stood, smiling at Sokka and Aang. "We are all like the flower. None of us are truly complete without a little bit of each element."

Aang nodded slowly, comprehension on his face.

"I understand."

…**.**

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee followed Jun out of the dilapidated tavern. Nearby, a giant beast raised its head and sniffed the air as they approached.

"Nyla," Jun called, tossing a piece of meat in the Shirshu's direction. "How's my girl?"

Mai groaned in disgust as Nyla devoured the food.

"Can I pet her?" Ty Lee begged.

Jun shrugged.

"Sure, but be careful. If her tongue touches you then you won't be able to move for a few hours, at least." As if on cue, Nyla yawned, providing them all a good look at her barbed tongue. Ty Lee squealed in surprise.

"That's how we catch people," Jun explained. "Nyla here paralyzes them, and I bring them back and claim the reward."

"And she sees with her nose?" Ty Lee asked.

Jun nodded. "Yep. Speaking of which, anybody got a smell sample?"

Mai sighed grumpily as Azula's eyes fixated on her. _Just get it over with, _she told herself.

"Here." Quickly, she pressed Zuko's letter into Jun's waiting hand. As she had feared, Jun didn't restrain herself from commenting.

"What's this, a love letter? Just so you know, he was using a necklace to track some watertribe girl. I would suggest finding a new boyfriend."

Mai glared at her. "Whatever. He's not my boyfriend. He's a traitor to the Fire Nation."

Jun shrugged and smirked at her.

"Just thought you should know."

Mai crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well, now I know." She ignored Ty Lee's barely suppressed giggle.

Nyla trembled in anticipation as she sniffed the thin piece of parchment. Raising her nose in the air, she searched the wind for the scent she needed. Turning her head slowly from side to side, she strained to find it.

She stopped, so suddenly that Ty Lee started. Her nose quivered as she took long drawn out sniffs, her body tense as a bowstring.

"She's found it," Jun explained. "Let's get moving."

Azula nodded.

"We'll follow you in the airship."

Jun swung neatly up into Nyla's saddle.

"Sure thing. You better hurry. Nyla's getting impatient."

The Shirshu strained forward, smelling the traces of her prey, desperate to follow the trail of the traitor prince.

…**..**

They loved playing with him, Zuko realized. Somehow, for some reason, they derived a sort of sick pleasure from making him suffer. _It's a game, _he realized. _It's a game, and I'm the toy. _The knowledge was a bitter taste in his mouth.

He had failed. Failed to save a family that needed his help. He should have been able to help them, he should have driven away their tormentors, but he was a failure, worthless. If there had been even a remnant of his honor left, it was gone, taken at the same time he had lost a fight that everything depended on.

They had left him alone and conscious for only an hour, perhaps not even that long. Shackled to the wall, surrounded only by impenetrable, unreadable darkness, there really was no way to tell. However long it had been, the pirates weren't willing to allow Zuko the miniscule pleasure of surviving it alone.

The first thing they had done had been entirely expected. He was a firebender, and being anywhere near him was dangerous. It only made sense that they would drug him. It was a necessary precaution, and they would have been fools not to do it. But they had no reason to _enjoy _it so much.

It was the same drug the thieves had used, Zuko realized. A thin bitter tasting liquid, it dulled his senses, and weakened him until his inner fire was only a smoldering ember, only seconds away from burning out completely. He couldn't firebend, he could barely _think. _But they way the thieves had administered it had been different_. _It had been quick, over in an instant, barely even giving him enough time to resist.

The pirates were different. The fight was half the fun. The doses were close enough together that Zuko hadn't regained his firebending before the next one was forced into him. But his mind was clear enough to know what was happening, and that was when he fought. It was pointless, he knew, a reasonless waste of precious strength and energy. They enjoyed his fighting, took pleasure in pushing him down. Rough hands pulled his head back, constricting his throat. He was beaten, battered into submission until he almost welcomed the drug, _needed _it, just to escape. Much more, and he would have _begged _for it. But somehow, he managed to resist, defying the need until the pirates finally forced it down his throat. It probably was a mistake to resist, but at least Zuko still knew who he was. If he gave up, he was afraid he would forget.

The second day was even worse than the one before. Chained in an uncomfortable position that gave him no room to lie down, he slept slouched against the wall, hands fixed behind him and digging into the small of his back. The sound of the door opening woke him. Raising his head, Zuko fixed his eyes on the silhouette of the pirate, framed in the doorway. _So soon? _He wondered. His vision swam, and his head felt cloudy and unclear. _They can't possibly need to drug me _now?

They didn't. What they wanted was something else entirely.

Unchaining him from the wall, one of the pirates pushed him roughly into a standing position. Zuko's knees almost buckled, and he realized that this was probably the first time since the fight that he had stood. His legs felt sore and stiff, and even one step felt impossible. Laughing mockingly, the pirate who had unchained him shoved him forward, knocking him completely off balance. The others yelled in amusement, joining in the game. Forcing him forward, they met every step he took with some form of punishment.

Moving was torture. What was in reality only minutes felt like hours to Zuko. But finally they shoved him into a larger, open room. It was fairly empty, the floor mostly bare, except for a few stolen objects shoved into corners. The walls were lined with charts and rarities that the pirates had picked up over the course of their career. Against one wall there was a small coal burner, red-hot ashes glowing inside it. Zuko's eyes widened as he saw what it held.

Struggling, kicking, even biting, he fought desperately against his captors' holds. But they only grabbed tighter, their harsh hands gripping his arms and shoulders. The captain calmly, casually, turned to the coal burner, and drew out the brand.

He turned it slowly in his hands, examining it almost lovingly. Zuko ran his eyes fearfully down its length, from the cold black handle, to the burning red metal at the end. This, he knew, was the part that would soon come in contact with his skin, marking him forever.

Zuko had seen slaves before. Forced along in chains, their sagging skin hung limp off their protruding ribs, their cheeks hollow, and a tortured, haunted look in their eyes. In every respect they were treated like animals. Branded, herded, butchered, they were empty of any chance for a true life. They were a lower life form, a disgraceful object, one that could contaminate anyone who reached out so much as a hand to touch them. Every breath of theirs was worth less than dirt. They were shamed humiliated, and now Zuko was about to become one.

One of the pirates holding his arms slammed his elbow into his ribs, knocking the breath out of him and forcing him to his knees. Another tore at the fastenings on his robe, pulling the cloth back to expose his neck and shoulder. The captain turned, his eyes examining Zuko, completely uncaring, except for a faint smile of amusement.

"I make a habit of allowing my captives to scream," the pirate told him, yellow teeth showing through his grin. "It will be your last act as a free man."

It was only a second later that the burning brand came in contact with his skin.

Zuko didn't scream. He forced himself to keep the sound inside, even as it welled up like a wave, begging to be released. A gasp hissed through his clenched teeth as he smelled burning flesh; his own. The pirates held him too firmly for him to struggle, and the brand pressed against his skin, searing and scarring it.

For five seconds the brand was held there, on his neck, directly above his collarbone. Five seconds, but it could have been a lifetime. Finally, it was pulled away, leaving its mark burned upon his flesh.

It wasn't the pain that tore the anguished cry from Zuko's throat. Pain meant nothing to him anymore. He could bear it. It would fade eventually, the burning disappearing as if it was never there. But the mark would remain. He was no longer human, not to them. He was an animal, a possession. He was property that would be sold like common livestock. He was less than nothing.

**Please review! Suggestions, comments, criticism, complements, and flames are all welcome!**


	15. Breaking Point

**At this moment, I am groveling pitifully at your feet, for a variety of reasons. First of all for the disgusting lateness of this chapter. I was on computer restriction. Second, the Zuko torture in this chapter is absolutely awful. I am aware that I will probably lose many, many readers and reviewers over it. So, those of you who can stomach it, PLEASE review! If you don't, chances are I probably will only get one or two reviews. Third, I need a new beta. The story got a little too dark for new moongirl. **

**WARNING: Chapter contains rape. See, I told you that several of you would probably freak out and give up on this story, **

Chapter 15: Breaking Point

No one even spared Iroh a second glance as he walked slowly through the town. Dressed in ragged Earth Kingdom clothes, he appeared as a harmless old man, overweight and rather foolish, perhaps a potential victim for theft. None of them saw the dragon disguised under the innocent demeanor.

Four days after Iroh had sent his message, Jeong Jeong the Deserter had arrived at the Western Air Temple. Leaving the Avatar's training in his hands, Iroh had left once again in search of Zuko. Less than a day of searching, but already a smile played at the edges of Iroh's mouth. He had learned one thing for certain; Zuko was alive.

Hope had come, strangely, in the form of a wanted poster, bearing Zuko's image. From it, Iroh knew Azula had not yet found Zuko. She was searching, but she hadn't won. _And here I am as well, _Iroh though to himself. _We shall see who finds him first, niece. But now we know for sure where his loyalties lie. He seeks to right the wrongs done by his ancestors, and for that, you will make every attempt do destroy him. _Iroh felt determination burning inside him, fueled by desperation to find Zuko. Find him, and save him. _I won't let you hurt him. He has suffered enough at your hands. _

Iroh's instincts, instincts honed and sharpened for years in the Fire Nation Army, alerted him to the presence behind him. Muscles tense and prepared for danger, Iroh turned. At the sight of the Earth Kingdom peasant behind him he relaxed, and gently tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Have you seen this man?" he asked, gesturing at Zuko's picture.

The peasant shook his head. "After the bounty, are you? No, I haven't seen him, but his sister came by a few days back."

Iroh was instantly alert. "His sister?"

"Yes, and I have to admit, traitor though he is, I'd rather have him on the throne of the Fire Nation than her." He leaned in closer to Iroh, whispering. "She's crazy. Cruel, crazy, and vicious." He looked around nervously, as if afraid someone might overhear. "Don't tell anyone I said that. _She _might find out." He turned to leave, but Iroh stopped him quickly. "Which way did she go?"

The peasant pointed his finger in the direction. Suddenly, realization dawned on his face as he looked at Iroh. "You…You're the Dragon of the West, aren't you?"

Iroh smiled at him, and hurried back to where he had tied his lizard-hound.

The chase had started.

…

Mai crossed her arms and sighed loudly, doing her best to look completely unconcerned about Zuko. The knife-thrower had been practicing this since she was a child; she knew Azula. If the princess thought she could gain a hold over her by threatening someone close, she would not hesitate. It was better by far to pretend there was no one she cared about, no one she loved…

At the moment, there wasn't much of a reason to keep up the act, as Azula had ordered Mai to ride with Jun, while she herself stayed in the airship. Mai was to report anything she saw, or Jun told her, back to Azula. But Mai knew that one could never be too careful when dealing with Azula. Partly out of habit, she remained silent and reserved. She made no attempts to extend an offer of friendship to Jun. _Besides, _she thought, _I don't like her anyway. She's annoying. _Mai had several reasons not to like Jun. For one thing, the bounty hunter was helping find and kill Zuko. Also, the entire trip she had never called Zuko anything except Prince Pouty. Mai detested the nickname.

Out of all the people she had ever met, Zuko was the only one Mai felt she could truly trust. He understood her, in a way no one else did. Around him, she didn't have to bother trying to hide, because he already knew everything she could possible try to conceal. In turn, Zuko had confided in Mai. He had told her everything about his father; the abuse, as well as the desperate attempts to gain the man's love and approval. Soon after that she had learned about the scars on his arms, the only clearly visible marks of his emotional turmoil and rage. Mai clearly remembered the way he had stared at the ground as he told her, careful not to meet her eyes. He was afraid, she had realized, afraid she would judge him, be scornful of his weakness. But Mai understood. There were times when Mai had been tempted to do the same. With neglectful parents, often caring more about political careers than there own daughter, Mai's loneliness had been unbearable. Zuko had become her cure and her confident, and she had been his, up until three years ago, when everything had ended with rash words in a war room, and a fateful Agni Kai.

"Hey, Grumpy."

Mai glared at Jun. "What, skull-face?" Mai was perfectly aware that the insult wasn't very good, but the bounty hunter's face did remind her of a skull. The pale skin made her think of bleached bones, the dark eye-shadow looked like empty, hollow eye sockets, and the bright red lipstick made her think of a mouth soaked in blood.

The bounty hunter ignored the nickname. "There's a farm up ahead. Nyla's pretty excited, so Prince Pouty probably spent some time there. Go tell the princess that we're stopping."

…**..**

Hitoshi jumped at the sound of three sharp taps on the farmhouse door. He glanced at Tori, whose eyes were already wide with fright. Since Lee had been taken by the thieves, Tori had been more frightened than usual, screaming every night in her sleep, and jumping at every shadow. Akira had fallen ill, and was barely able to walk. The stress of caring for a young child, as well as his sick mother, while working the farm by himself, showed itself in the form of dark bags under Hitoshi's eyes.

"In the name of the Fire Lord, open this door!" The voice was feminine, but oddly commanding and intimidating.

Hitoshi stiffened. The Fire Lord? What was Fire Nation doing at their farm? He felt Tori grab his hand. Her fingers were as cold as ice and shaking in fear.

"It's all right, Tori," he whispered as soothingly as he could. It's probably nothing."

Standing, he approached the door, and opened it.

Four girls stood in front of it. One, tall, wearing armor, had her fist raised as if to knock again. Or break the door down. She wore her hair in the traditional Fire Nation style, but a hairpiece, like a crown, decorated it. Her posture was one of authority, and Hitoshi guessed it was she who had spoken.

The second girl was fingering a knife. Her skin was extremely pale, contrasting sharply with her jet black hair. A dull, uncaring expression was fixed on her face.

The other two girls were probably the most startling of all, one because she was dressed entirely in bright pink, and was standing one her hands, the other because she held the reins of a giant mole-like creature.

Six soldiers stood lined up beside the girls, three on each side.

"What is it?" Hitoshi asked, his voice quavering with fear.

Again, it was the girl in armor, the leader, who spoke. "My name is Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and princess of the Fire Nation."

Hitoshi felt frozen, no longer even aware of Tori still clutching his arm in terror. _The princess of the Fire Nation? _

"I'm looking for my brother, a traitor. Have you seen him?" Her eyes glinted with a strange light, hunger, and a lust for blood.

Hitoshi didn't even notice how Tori's grip on his arm grew tighter, how her fingernails suddenly dug into his arm.

"No," he replied, something like relief in his voice. _She's not going to hurt us,_ he told himself. _She's probably asking everyone in this area the same question. _"He hasn't been here."

Azula raised one eyebrow, her expression filled with disdain. "Well, I'm _sure _if you say so, it must be true, but even so, I'd like to make sure." She gestured to one of her soldiers, and he handed her a scroll. "Are you absolutely certain you haven't seen this man?" Holding it up for him to see, she unrolled the piece of parchment.

Hitoshi stumbled back, as if the image on the paper was a physical force. _Lee! _The face was exactly the same, from the disfiguring scar to the haunted look in the golden eyes. The only difference was the hair, held up in the Fire Nation style. _Lee is the prince of the Fire Nation! _Anger flooded through Hitoshi. _And he dared to come here, to our house. Look what he's brought to us! Now his sister is here. _Hitoshi never had been one to forgive, and in that moment, he knew one thing; he hated Lee. He hated him, and he would tell the princess everything.

"Yes, he was here," he began. What was the point of not telling, anyway? Judging by the princess's smirk, she had seen his reaction to the picture. Lying about it would only bring more suffering to them. Why should they pay for Lee's treachery?

"Hitoshi, no!" Tori suddenly screamed. Hitoshi could see her face, begging him not to tell. Gritting his teeth against a wave of guilt, Hitoshi pushed her behind him.

"He left three days ago, taken by a group of thieves." Hitoshi explained, the whole story, how he thought Zuko was a Earth Kingdom peasant, how he had hired him, how in the end Zuko had stood up to the thieves, and been captured.

"Please, princess," he begged, falling to his knees. "We didn't know who he was. We meant no offense."

Azula's lip curled disdainfully as she stared at him, but a hint of a smile was creeping over he features.

"What's going on?"

Akira stood behind Hitoshi, leaning against the door frame for support. Her face was hollow and her eyes sunken, her flesh hanging from her bones. But the light in her eyes remained bright, as her gaze flickered from Hitoshi, to Tori, to the strange group gathered in front of her door, and finally, to the poster of Zuko that one of the soldiers still held up. Her mouth opened in a gasp, but no sound came out. Worn fingers clutched at the door for support. _They know. They found us. _

"I'm so sorry to disturb you," Azula said, her voice dripping with condescension. "Your son has already given me all the information I need." She turned on her heel and walked away, followed by the others. The girl with the knives was the last to leave. As she turned, her eyes met Hitoshi's, and she mouthed three words; _How could you? _Then she too left.

**...**

Azula walked slowly, taking her time with each step, until she heard the door of the farm-house shut. As if given an idea by the sound of the banging door, she stopped, holding up one hand in a signal for her followers to halt as well.

"Captain," she addressed the tall man besides her. He turned toward her, one eyebrow raised as he awaited orders. "It just occurred to me that those peasants have broken the laws of the Fire Nation, have they not?" she continued. Without waiting for an answer, she spoke again. "It seems unfair to leave without any sort of punishment." With quick strides she made her way back to the small house. Her narrow gold eyes met the captain's as she delivered her order. "Burn it."

"Princess, I-"

"_Burn it."_

The captain knew better than to disobey Azula. Fire sparking from his hand, he thrust his palm into the dry wood of the house. Sparks leapt into the air, as the flammable material caught quickly, devoured by the hungry red flame.

"You three," Azula gestured to three guards. "Make sure they don't escape. If they get out, kill them."

Fire blazed reflected in Azula's eyes as she watched the dwelling go down in flames. She stood, back straight, posture perfect, but her mind was in a different world. _Screams. The cries of a young girl, a girl frightened and in pain, begging for mercy, pleading to be released from her suffering. _They were Tori's screams, her screams as her home, her family, and her life were devoured by fire. They were her screams, but Azula heard only herself, a young girl, bleeding and alone, tormented by the father who was supposed to love her. Azula was afraid, afraid and in pain, and she hated herself for it.

The princess didn't look away, didn't move, until the fire had burned out, leaving only charred wood and ashes, and somewhere beneath the collapsed building, three bodies, dead and burned. Only then did she turn, striding away so quickly that the others had to jog momentarily to catch up. She didn't look at them. Her gaze was fixed forward, ahead of her, yet still looking into the past. She wanted nothing more than to escape, to get away from that place as quickly as possible.

…

Zuko had lost track of time. He couldn't tell how long he had been on that damned ship. It could have been days, weeks, or months. He spent the entire time in a haze, somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, waking and sleeping, life and death. The agonizing pain where the brand had lain pressed against his collarbone had long since faded, but Zuko's limp hand rested over the mark, calloused fingers caressing it, even as he tossed and cried out in his sleep. He was marked, marked as he had been so many years ago by his father. But this scar wasn't a sign of banishment. It was a sign of slavery, a sign that by everyone's standards lowered him to the level of dirt.

Zuko's eyes snapped over, pulling him from his nightmare as the door opened and light flooded the room. Heavy footsteps moved toward him. Zuko recognized them, matching them with a greasy, thin faced man with greedy eyes. This pirate was usually the one to administer the drug, and Zuko clearly remembered the feel of his cold hand's forcing his head back, and the sound of his thin, reedy voice whispering taunts and threats.

The firebender growled at his tormenter. Words had long since abandoned him. He fought like an animal, desperate and caged. He hissed through bared teeth, struggling to lift his head from the ground. The pirate only laughed.

"Hey," he mocked. "Look who's a beast today. Maybe we should let you fight with the dogs over scraps of food, if you insist on acting like one."

Zuko snarled at him.

"Do you remember how to talk?" the pirate taunted. "Maybe today I can force some words out of you."

The firebender glared silently at him, daring him to come closer.

"Bet you're tired of being drugged," the man continued. "I'll cut you a deal. No firebending, and I won't drug you today."

Zuko stared suspiciously at him through narrowed eyes. Nothing was ever that easy. If the man truly was offering him mercy, there was a reason, an alternate motive.

"What can you do, anyway?" the pirate reasoned. "You're chained to the wall. If this ship goes down, so do you. I've seen you. You're not suicidal. You'll keep fighting just to show everybody you can. So, what do you say?"

Zuko nodded curtly. He hated to accept any kind of charity, especially from filthy lowlife like the pirate, but the mere thought of the bitter drug being forced into him again caused him to cringe. Once it acted, it took control of him, leaving him helpless. He couldn't think, and right now it was essential that his mind was clear. He needed to plan.

"Good," the pirate said, his voice lowered to almost a whisper. "You're more fun when you're awake. But even so, it'll be a relief to finally get rid of you." The man moved forward, suddenly uncomfortably close. Zuko flinched back, horribly aware of the solid wall pressed against his back.

"Of course," the pirate whispered, his voice low in Zuko's ear. "I think I should get a little reward for all the trouble you've put me through." The man smirked, his eyes hungry as they traveled down Zuko's body. The firebender felt his breathing grow heavy with fear. He could feel himself shaking, trembling, as the man placed a calloused hand on his face.

"You're mine," the man murmured. His rough lips crashed down on Zuko's, his fingernails digging into the skin beneath Zuko's eye. The prince recoiled, his body pressed tightly to the wall. He whimpered slightly, a sound equal parts fear, pain, and anger.

The pirate didn't relent. His head moved forward with Zuko's, following his motion. He moved his hand away from Zuko's face, and let it trail over the prince's neck, and travel down his side, finally slipping inside the Earth Kingdom robe Zuko wore. His fingers brushed lightly against Zuko's ribs, then heavier, pressing until Zuko felt bruises forming beneath the harsh touch. Panic rose inside Zuko, quickening his breathing and pulse.

_Agni, please, not this. I've lost everything. Please don't let this happen. _His golden eyes clouded with panic, his body tense. Desperation lending him strength, he shoved forward, leaning against the wall for support to add strength to the push. Caught off guard by the ferocity of the attack, the pirate stumbled back. Zuko closed his eyes, panting. Bile rose in his throat and spilled onto the wooden floor. Gasping in fear, Zuko drew his knees up to his chest, trying to create a shield. _Firebend, _he thought. He tried to think, tried to breather. His entire body was shaking, and he felt weak.

He felt the pirate's hands on him again, greater strength forcing him to the floor. Zuko was helpless. A cruel face filled his vision, lust written in every line. Zuko's head felt light, the remaining drugs in his system punishing his body for its sudden movements. Fingers reached toward Zuko, undressing him, stripping him of his dignity and honor.

The rough hands traveled over him, exploring his body. Nails clawed at him, tearing his flesh, leaving bleeding lines over his sides, legs, and hips.

"Stop," Zuko managed, the first words he had spoken since his branding. "Please, stop." Humiliation coursed through him. He was reduced to begging. Pleading for the pirate to stop, end this violation.

"See?" the pirate whispered. "I knew I could get you to talk. Don't fight me, firebender; you'll just make it worse."

_Don't fight? _There was no chance of that. Zuko would fight if it killed him. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would fight this.

"How does that feel?" the pirate asked, a cruel smile twisting his features. "Now you've really lost everything. You're a slut."

_Agni, no. Give me strength. HELP ME! _A burst of strength filled Zuko. Fire traveled inside him, burning his throat. Zuko breathed, and fire shot from his mouth.

The pirate leapt backward, clutching at his face. He didn't stay back for long. His hands forced Zuko's mouth open, and the drug was poured inside. Zuko willingly surrendered to the darkness, the escape from reality, the dreamlike state where he felt nothing. His last conscious feeling was the pirate's hand, traveling up the inside of his thigh.

He screamed in his sleep, tossing and turning, begging for mercy. Something inside him had snapped, breaking his mind as well as his body. The damage had been done, permanent, irreparable. There was no going back. That was the breaking point.

**Go ahead, flame me. I can take it. If you could handle this, I really need your support. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry!**

**I probably should tell you that I torture characters I like. The worse I am to him, the more it means I like him. See? It's a compliment! **


	16. The Value of Life

**Man, that last chapter was better received than though it would be. Thanks for your support!**

**I also have a new beta, SG Phantom, and she's awesome!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Now I have to run. I'm going to see the new Harry Potter movie for the fourth time! It's awesome!**

Chapter 16: The Value of Life

Every toy breaks eventually. Some break almost immediately, their fragile structures unable to survive rough use or improper treatment. Others can take longer, even years, battling their way through neglect, abuse, and everything else fate throws their way. They fight through every challenge, always emerging alive, but damaged. The injuries, the marks of their suffering, build up, until even the most resilient toy must be tossed away, its use gone.

Zuko was seventeen years old, and broken beyond repair. He lay on the floor in his cell, rolling with the ships movement. His eyes were closed, but his teeth clenched in pain. His raven hair was tangled around his face. Every inch of him screamed his story, the tale that had finally shattered him. A long-healed scar from a burn covered his left eye, standing out clearly on his pale skin. His neck was marked with a brand, a sign of the slavery he was subject to. Thin, shallow scars covered his arms, telling yet another account, a story of how he had helped to break himself, how when the pain inflicted on his by others was too much, he lessened it by lashing out at the only person he could; himself.

Across his sides, hips, and thighs were the most recent wounds, scratches made by sharp fingernails, as the only thing Zuko had left was stolen. He had been used in the most vile and unforgivable way, and it was that act, that violation, that had cut him into pieces. The shards of him were spread around, gone forever, and he would never be whole again.

A man stood above him, arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised skeptically. Half behind him stood one of the pirates, waiting for the man's response.

"You see, Shallon?" he told the man. "He is strong and fit, well worth the price we ask."

Shallon looked back at the pirate.

"Three hundred gold pieces for him? He looks like he's been to hell and back. And what in Koh's name is wrong with his face?"

The pirate rubbed his hands together, as if already feeling the gold pieces between them. "An old injury, I would guess, sir. Very old. It does not affect him at all."

Shallon snorted in disbelief. "Right, let's burn your eye and see if it affects you. It'll be a miracle if he can even see out of it. I'm not giving you three hundred for this half-blind creature." He nudged Zuko disdainfully with his foot. "Honestly, how's a respectable slave merchant supposed to earn a profit with swine like you trying to rip us off at every turn?" The thin, greasy-haired pirate opened his mouth, but was cut off by a supercilious glance from Shallon. "You don't have to answer that."

He kicked Zuko again. "I'll give you two hundred. If you can get him up, that is. He looks half dead."

The pirate's eyes shined with a cunning, hungry look. "Oh no, sir. I assure you he is in perfect health, and therefore I can accept no less than three hundred."

Shallon sighed. "If you insist on demanding this unreasonable price I shall have to take my business elsewhere."

"Sir, my price is quite sensible…"

The sound of the two men, arguing over the price of his life, barely registered on Zuko. Finally, even if just for the briefest of moments, he had given up. He had stopped caring what happened to him. What did it matter if he was sold? Anywhere had to be an improvement, or at least no worse, than where he was already. And maybe, maybe someday he would be found. The image of Iroh drifted into his mind, and with it a fresh stab of pain and guilt, but he didn't try to push the picture away. He needed it, needed something to hold on to. He didn't deserve it, but maybe Iroh still wanted to find him, was even searching for him at that very moment. Maybe all Zuko had to do was wait, and hope would find him.

The pirate expertly caught the bag of gold as it was thrown to him, long fingers shuffling through the pieces. Shallon grabbed the shackles around Zuko's wrists, pulling the prince up with him.

"Come on, then," he muttered, pulling his new slave with him.

Mindless, like a dog responding to a tug on the collar, Zuko stumbled to his feet. His eyes were blank as he tried desperately to empty his mind, to feel nothing at all, so that he would feel no pain. He stumbled after Shallon, eyes downcast. Two hundred twenty-five gold pieces had been the decided price. Two hundred twenty five shining coins, that was his worth.

…

Iroh had always known that Pai Sho was more than a game. His fingers skimmed over the board as he placed his tiles, watching his opponents face. He was almost sure, almost, but not quite…

Soon enough, the board proved his estimation correct. Blossoming from the center of the board, the pieces formed the shape of a perfect lotus.

General Iroh reached across the board to clasp the hand of the man sitting on the other side of the low table.

"Welcome, friend."

The next few minutes were spent speaking of the Order, but Iroh's mind was not on the conversation. He was only waiting, waiting for the moment to voice his real thoughts.

"I believe we are well prepared for the Fire Lord's invasion," he said, in answer to the other's last question. "And while I agree that his plans are savage and monstrous, at the moment it is his daughter, my niece, that concerns me. At least we know where Ozai is. Last I heard, Princess Azula had left the Fire Palace."

He waited, unconsciously holding his breath, as he dared to hope for news regarding Azula, and therefore her search for Zuko. He needed to find her. Find her, and she would lead him straight to the one he really sought, directly to Zuko.

The man leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Earth Kingdom town, not far from here. Pub called the 'Dancing Dragon.' That's where she was last seen. Hired some bounty hunter to find her brother." He smiled up at Iroh. "That's what you're really after, isn't it? Prince Zuko? I wish you the best of luck."

Iroh nodded his thanks. "Do you have any idea which way she went?"

The man shrugged. "She shouldn't be hard to find. Three huge airships, and the bounty hunter had a mole-like creature, a Shirshu, I think it was."

_Jun. _Iroh caught his breath. He had seen first hand her expertise at catching criminals. His chances of finding Zuko first had just gotten considerably slimmer.

…

Mai leaned against the wall of her room in the airship, sitting on the floor, her long legs stretched out in front of her. Ty Lee sat next to her, surprisingly still and quiet, her brow creased in thought. Mai fidgeted, taking out first one knife, then trading it for another, examining them all in turn. Ty Lee's silence was unnerving her. She needed to talk, needed something, anything, to distract her from her own thoughts.

"What?" she finally asked, crossly, turning to the acrobat.

Ty Lee jumped, startled by Mai's sudden question. "What?"

Mai slipped her knife inside her sleeve. "What are you thinking about?"

Sighing slowly, Ty Lee rested her face in her hands. "I don't get it. Why did she kill them? They gave her what she wanted. They told her about Zuko. And the little girl…I mean, she was so young. Azula didn't have to kill them. It's like…it's like she wanted to."

"Of course she wanted to." Mai's voice was unnecessarily harsh, angry. "She's cruel."

Ty Lee stared at the floor, but Mai could imagine the tears pooling in her eyes. "I thought…we're her friends, aren't we?"

The question wasn't clear, but Mai understood it.

"No, no we aren't. Azula doesn't have friends. She has servants. She uses people, but she doesn't love them. That's all we are. We're here to accomplish her goals." Bitterness filled her words as resentment, suppressed for years, poured out.

Ty Lee wiped a hand across her eyes.

"Why does she do that? Why do _we_? Why do we keep listening to her? She was planning to use us, wasn't she? From the day she first talked to us? All that time we were part of her plan."

Mai nodded slowly. "Yes. We were. We still are."

Ty Lee stood, and performed a quick cartwheel. "But what about when she finds Zuko? Are we going to kill him?"

Mai said nothing. To save Zuko and betray Azula, would make her a traitor as much as Zuko. She, too, would be in danger, probably killed the very moment she refused to do Azula's bidding. But if she did nothing, it would be worse than death, to watch Zuko die in front of her. Her choices were to betray Azula, or to betray Zuko.

"Come on, girls." Azula was standing impatiently in the doorway, hands on her hips. "We've found the thieves."

…

Despite being over twice her size, Dai couldn't help but be intimidated by Princess Azula. There was something commanding about her, from her immaculate appearance to her long, claw-like nails, tapping out an impatient rhythm as the she waited for Dai's reply.

He took his time answering. Dai was not the kind of man who like being forced into doing anything, and the princess's manner was demanding. But why should he help her? Why should he tell her what he had done with her brother? Zuko, as he had learned his name truly was, had earned Dai's respect. Azula had not.

"Well, _princess," _he emphasized the word, his tone ringing with sarcasm. "Information is valuable, and I don't give anything away for free. If it's worth something, I demand a price."

She was good, he had to admit it. Not even a hint of the annoyance he knew she must be feeling crossed her face. Her expression was completely unchanged.

"Fair enough." Her voice, too, was steady. "And it just so happens I have something to trade." She stood, and she was tall enough that the motion was daunting. "You and my brother have something in common. You're both wanted criminals. If you give up his location, I'll give you your freedom. Now, if you refuse this offer, I guarantee you that the Earth Kingdom authorities will have a few more cells filled in a couple of hours." Her tone remained pleasant and light, almost cheerful, but all the more dangerous for it.

Dai stood as well, towering over her. "What makes you think you're leaving her, sweetheart? We got a good price for your brother, I imagine pretty young ladies like you and your friends would sell just as well."

His order to his men was subtle, a swift flick of his head in the direction of the girls. Their reaction was quicker. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but the next second, three of his men had knives through their sleeves, pinning them to trees; five more were on the ground, completely immobile, as Ty Lee stood with her fists ready for more. Azula simply smiled.

"You may want to rethink your options."

…

There was no denying that Aang had improved. His firebending motions were quick and clear, and his fire was steady and controlled. Jeong Jeong sat, cross-legged, watching his pupil practice.

"Better," he admitted. "In fact, you're almost average."

Despite the fact that these words were probably the kindest Jeong Jeong had said to him that day, Aang couldn't help but to be offended.

"I've been practicing all day," he complained, relaxing his stance. "I'm really trying, so-"

"Focus!"

Aang didn't obey. Instead, he stopped completely.

"I'm exhausted! You're pushing me too hard!"

Jeong Jeong stood, glaring at the him.

"While you stand here complaining, Avatar, people are dying! People only _you _can save." He jabbed a finger in Aang's direction. "But you would rather be comfortable, practicing only when it suits you. You will never be ready to face the Fire Lord before the comet!"

Aang glared back, his temper beginning to rise.

"I know I'm not going to be ready by then! What's wrong with me waiting until after the comet? He's already won."

Jeong Jeong turned on him, almost shouting in his fury.

"After? Do you know what the Fire Lord plans to do? He will use the power of the comet to burn the Earth Kingdom, to raze it to the ground! The White Lotus will be destroyed, and the last hint of rebellion will be wiped away! He has not won, not yet, but he will soon, because the Avatar, the one who everyone has placed their hope in is a COWARD!"

Katara stepped forward.

"Don't yell at him! He didn't know, and it isn't his fault! He's not a coward. He's the bravest person I've ever met, and he's spent every day since we freed him trying to help everyone he can! He's trying to learn firebending. It's not his fault he can't pick it up in one day!"

"Katara," Aang's face was crestfallen as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's right. I'm not trying hard enough. I need to be ready. Saving the world is my job, and I'm failing." He's gray eyes were determined as he looked at her. "But I'm going to do better now. I'm going to be ready, and we're going to win this war."

**Sorry it was short! Please review anyway? **


	17. It's Only in My Mind

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I really tried! Next time I hope to do better, but I'm suffering a severe case of writer's block. Hopefully, this dreadful condition will subside later, and my writing will improve. But in the meantime I will have to make do.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 17: It's only in my mind

Charred, burnt wood snapped and crumbled beneath heavy footsteps, as Iroh made his way through what was once a home, the home of a family who had sheltered Zuko, and paid the price.

He was sure Zuko had stayed there. He knew, because why else would Azula choose to kill them? The only question was if Zuko had been there at the time. He could, very possibly, be dead. At that very moment, Iroh could have been walking past his scorched remains.

The house, made of dry wood, had caught immediately, but burned out quickly. Therefore, the two dead, blackened figures Iroh had pulled from the ruins were still intact, though disfigured beyond recognition by the scorching heat of the flames. But Iroh was sure, even if it was only his mind telling him what he wanted to hear, that Zuko was not among the bodies laid out on the arid ground.

The retired general's breath caught in his throat as he saw yet another body, limbs twisted and grotesque in the red light of the fading sun. The crackling of the destroyed wreck seemed louder than ever to Iroh as he approached the corpse, the crunch of the wood shattering the early morning stillness as he fell to his knees next to the prone figure.

The body of the young girl was in better condition than the others. Though hideously mutilated by the fire, Iroh could imagine how she had once looked. He could picture her face how he was sure it had once been, young and pretty, full of life. Iroh bowed his head, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The acid smell of burning flesh floated in the air around him, but Iroh took no notice. Kneeling in ashes, he wept next to the carcass of a child.

The sun was almost gone when Iroh rose, and lifted the tiny body into his arms. Gently, he placed it between the other two bodies. There was no way to bury them, and he couldn't bring himself to set them in ablaze, to finish what his niece had started. Instead, he whispered a prayer to Agni, even as he looked upon what the Fire Spirit's gift had brought. Then, he turned, and continued his journey, anger blazing in his eyes.

Azula had done too much. Three innocent lives had been ended by her cruelty, and if she found Zuko, there would be yet another. But when Iroh came face to face with her, he would make sure it would be the last. There would be no mercy.

…

Mai's reclined sideways in a large chair, eyes fixed on a book, but her mind wandering elsewhere. Her worry for Zuko, her anger at Azula…all her mixed emotions combined into one unstoppable, painful ache. She couldn't concentrate, the letters of the book blurred before her eyes…

Her eyes flickered up as loud, quick footsteps broke through her turmoil. The sight of the tall guard, apparently in a hurry, aroused a flicker of interest in her. Discarding even the pretense of reading, she stood, stepping casually in front of the guard.

"Where's the fire?" she drawled sarcastically.

The guard stopped, knowing better than to attempt to push Azula's friend out of the way.

"I have an important message to deliver to Princess Azula," he responded. "Please step aside."

Mai didn't move.

"The princess is sleeping. You can be sure that I'll tell her when she wakes up." Arms crossed, Mai waited.

"I think I should tell her myself." The guard stepped sideways, attempting to clear his path. Casually, Mai moved with him."

"I'll tell her."

"I think that I should-"

"Shut up," Mai interrupted. "I think you should shut up unless the next words out of your impertinent mouth are going to be this message." Mai had learned a lot about talking to people from her father, the governor. But all that he had said was polite and political. Mai had learned about intimidation from Azula. And that was truly the way to make people talk.

"The Dragon of the West," the guard told her, finally giving in to Mai's nonstop insistence. "He's following us."

Mai raised one perfect eyebrow, but otherwise gave no sign of the interest that was pounding against the inside of her chest.

"Indeed. And what gives you that impression?"

The guard swallowed, and Mai watched him rubbing his hands against his cloak, as if to wipe sweat away. _He's nervous, _Mai realized. _He was doing something he shouldn't have been doing. _The answer hit her so suddenly that she almost laughed.

"Pretty girls in these Earth Kingdom towns, huh?" she scoffed. "There are better ways to spend your money, you know."

She knew by the flush of red in his cheeks that she had hit home.

"So, you were in this town, and you saw him?" she asked. "We haven't stopped in any towns, lately. What would he be doing there?"

"I wasn't in the town," the man answered. "I was riding back here, and I saw something, way behind me. I took out my telescope, and I saw him. So I rode back here as quickly as I could to warn the princess."

"Consider your job done," Mai told him. "Go take care of your ostrich horse, I bet he's tired from running that far. I'll tell Azula. But don't worry, in a few hours we'll be leaving. Azula told me a while ago that she found someone who knows where those pirates will sell him. And I won't tell Azula what you've been up to, so, congratulations, you caught a lucky break. Next time, I won't be so kind."

The guard bowed hurriedly and rushed off. Sighing, Mai picked up her book and slumped down in the chair again. Tell Azula? She snorted.

"Fat chance," she mumbled aloud.

…

It was like there was a dragon inside her, powerful and hungry, ever changing, sometimes desperate for escape, sometimes content with its captivity. Right then, the dragon was happy, fiercely happy. Tongues of flame shot from it, filling Azula with a sort of giddy joy. She laughed, the sound echoing insanely around the iron walls of her room inside the airship.

"Oh, _Zuzu,_" she crowed, "This is what you've come to! You're a slave, Zuzu, a worthless little _beast!_" She spun around, arms flailing. She didn't even notice as she knocked a bottle of ink from a table, the glass shattering and the contents spilling all over the floor. "Zuzu, Zuzu, _Zuzu!_" She chuckled again, flopping down on her bed. "I have half a mind to leave you there, let you rot in your stupidity and dishonor. I would, except that I promised father…father trusts me." She sighed, some of the elation, draining from her. _It took so long, so long to find that filthy little traitor. Father will not be pleased. _

"I found him in the end, father. See, I found him, I brought him to you." She raised herself up onto her knees. "See, father?" There was no response, the room was empty. "I found him, just like you knew I would. I told you I could do it. You believed me, didn't you?"

Azula looked up suddenly, an expression of confusion on her face. What was she doing? Her father wasn't here. He was in the Fire Nation. She knew that. _She knew that. _

"What's going on?" she whispered. All the former happiness had disappeared. She felt strange, like she had lost all control of herself.

"What's happening?" And suddenly she was scared, frightened. She didn't feel right, none of this felt right. She wasn't in _control…_not even of herself. Her eyes fell upon the ink, pooling over the floor. How had that gotten there?  
>"Call someone to clean it up," she muttered to herself. Then, suddenly, she gasped, flinching backward, arms spread wide as she pressed herself against the wall. It was <em>red…<em>there was blood on the floor! But whose? Was it her own, her father's, Zuko's?

_No, _she told herself. _It's ink, just ink. I spilled it there earlier. It's just my imagination, it's only in my mind…only in my mind…_

…

_This is your fault, you deserve all of this._

Zuko lay curled tightly on the ground, as if to shield himself, but nothing could protect him from the cruel, taunting voice, nothing could save him from his own mind.

_You're to blame. _

Shut up…no, this isn't my fault.

It was like two sides of his mind, arguing with each other. One, trying to push him down, convince him that he was worthless, nothing more than dirt. The other, fighting it, increasingly desperate, growing weaker with each feeble protest.

_This is where you belong, slave. You're weak, you always have been. You're pathetic._

It's not my fault I'm here! I was trying to defend innocent people!

_And now you're a slave. A slave, and a whore. _

I didn't ask for that. It wasn't my fault.

_Of course it's your fault. You just lay there and let it happen. _

I couldn't stop it! But I would've done anything to escape it…

_Yes, you're right…you couldn't stop it. You were too weak. And now you're filthy. You're so dirty, so empty. _

Please…please just be quiet. Leave me alone.

_Leave you alone? How can I leave? I'm a part of you, Zuko. I'm the only thing you have left. I'm the strongest part of you. Listen to me._

I don't have to listen to you. Uncle will be here soon…he'll come for me.

_Why would he come for you? You betrayed him. You stuck a knife in his back. He knows who you are now. He knows what a filthy creature you are. He'll never come. You'll never see him again. He's better off without you._

He'll come.

_What makes you think that?_

He loves me…he told me he loves me.

_Do you still not get it, Zuko? No one loves you. No one ever could love you. _

But…he said…

_He _lied. _A pathetic lie to make you feel better about yourself, to try to disguise how pitiful he knows you are. _

Shut up! He'll come!

_No…no he won't. Why would he come for you? Weak, pathetic, liar, traitor, thief, murderer, monster, whore, slave. He knows what you are. Why would he ever come? _

He loves me!

_No one loves you. But I can help you. You hurt, don't you? You know how to make it feel better. You know how to stop the pain. _

No. I'm done with that.

_What difference will a few more scars make? Give in. Bleed, and release the pain. You know that's the only thing that helps._

NO!

His eyes fell upon his arm, and he almost cried out, almost screamed at his torment. _Dirt. _It coated him, staining him. It was a sign, a mark of how filthy, how _worthless_ he was. The dirt was his actions, his weakness. _Get rid of it. Get it off. _ He moved without meaning to, his fingernails tightening on his arm, digging in. There was a moment of relief as they punctured the skin, piercing, scratching. Whimpering with pain and fear, Zuko clawed at his arm. Angry, red sores trailed across his pale skin, leaving bloody trails as he tore deeper. Scarlet blood ran down his arm, flowed over his fingers, dried and caked under his nails. But the stains were still there. No matter how hard he tried to scratch it away, it remained.

Zuko buried his face in the hard ground, crying and shaking silently as he tore himself apart. His hand trembled as it slashed his fragile skin. He couldn't make himself clean, he couldn't do anything…but, thankfully, the voice had gone quiet, silenced until the next time the pain became too much.

Finally, he stopped, still shivering as his hand, covered in his own blood, fell away from his shredded arm. It felt better, so much easier…the haunting thoughts were gone. He was free to feel only this pain, the pain he had inflicted on himself, and that pain was so much simpler. He groaned, relishing in the release from the real world, the world where he was a slave. He didn't know, couldn't understand, how he had ever given this up, how he had ever dealt with his problems without bleeding…

_No. _Why had he given in? He had stopped, he had broken the habit. _I had to, it hurt so badly. _The dam on his emotions broke, and shame flooded in. _How could I be so weak? _

Somewhere, out of sight, he thought he heard someone laughing…laughing at his weakness. But it could have been his mind.

**I repeat my earlier plea for reviews. **


	18. The Point? The Point is to Live

**So sorry this chapter is late! I forgot that I was going on a camping trip…well, I'm fourteen! I forget things! But I would have thought that I would remember a vacation…ah well. **

**Once again, the chapter is rather short and rushed. This is partly due to said camping trip, and me only having one day to write it. **

Chapter 18: The Point? The Point is to Live

"Are you ready to go, Aang?"

Aang tossed his bag unceremoniously to the side and picked up his staff as he heard Katara's voice.

"Yep! Just finished packing!"

Jeong Jeong's outburst had changed Aang. It had awoken in him a desire to act; to do _something _to help the oppressed people held under the Fire Lord's rule. The waiting was done. He would fight.

In the same impatient, frustrated voice he had used since his arrival, Jeong Jeong had explained about the Order of the White Lotus; how King Bumi had used the eclipse to take back Omashu, how the Order was now using it as headquarters, and all about the Fire Lord's planned attack. He had not refrained from dropping constant hints about how the Avatar had been hidden away, doing nothing to help.

Throughout the entire account, Aang had traded between sitting silently, head bowed in his hands, and pacing back and forth. His guilt at all but abandoning the rest of the world had been obvious, despite Katara's desperate attempts to convince him that none of what had happened was his fault.

"You don't understand!" he had finally burst out. "This is like what happened last time, when I ran away from the monks! It may have saved my life, but so many others died because of it. I can't keep running away, Katara."

The group had all agreed on one thing; it was time to make a stand. And there was no better place than with the Order of the White Lotus. They would travel to Omashu.

…

Jeong Jeong the Deserter had already packed. After many years on the run, he knew how to have all his meager possessions collected and ready within minutes. It was a practice he had perfected over the years. With the Fire Nation Army constantly on his tail, it was one of his most valuable assets. The others, however, were not nearly so deft. He had spent many hours sitting and waiting for them, silent except for when he found a reason to bark out a reproach or sarcastic remark, with nothing else but his thoughts to occupy him.

In a strange, twisted way, Jeong Jeong almost enjoyed being constantly hunted. It helped him, helped him to focus, to stay sane. He knew that he had done many horrible things during his career in the Fire Nation. He had trained many children who grew up to be great firebenders, who terrified and abused the people of other nations. He himself had been a killer, and had ended many lives. He was not proud of it. For many years the shame, the self-hatred had almost overwhelmed him whenever he had time to stop and dwell on it. In fact, it was only recently that he had accepted it, though not forgotten it. He would never forget how his firebending had brought destruction and havoc to all in its path. But at least he had broken away from the Fire Nation, had refused to commit the one crime he knew he would never be able to forgive himself for.

Jeong Jeong had taught many students in his years as one of the greatest firebending masters of all time. Some, he turned away, disgusted by their fruitless work, and insufficient progress. Others, he tolerated, some, he favored, pleased with their skill. But never before, had he seen such a protégé, such a talented child, as had stood before him then.

She had a haughty look, even then, proud of her ability, her bloodline, descended from the greatest rulers in Fire Nation history. There was a cunning look in her eyes, like a serpent, pretending to sleep while it waited for the opportune moment to strike.

"_You will teach her." _Ozai's voice was commanding. _"You will teach my daughter everything you know." _

Jeong Jeong's grudging admiration had quickly turned to amazement that such a young child could possess such incredible talent. Everything, every movement she made was perfect. She was quick-witted and clever. Her skills upon beginning training with Jeong Jeong were already greater than many full-grown soldiers. And yet…there was something behind the brilliance. Something sinister and dark. The innocent face was a mask, a mask for a beast that could not be restrained already. No matter how he tried, Jeong Jeong could not suppress the fact that he was teaching a monster.

It was three weeks after he began teaching Azula that Jeong Jeong fled. He knew it would not be easy, he knew that the Fire Lord would accept no excuses, but he couldn't stay. He was giving the Fire Nation their greatest weapon; children trained to destroy, and prove the Fire Nation's power over the other nations. He couldn't do it anymore. He would run, and he would become the first ever Fire Nation deserter.

**...**

As the first hints of dawn crept over the landscape, Zuko was awoken with a harsh kick to his ribs. Rolling to the side to avoid the attacker, he leapt to a crouched position, teeth bared threateningly as he struggled to remember where he was.

Shallon stood over him, arms crossed superciliously.

"Impressive as that was, it was completely pointless. In case you're too stupid to notice, you're chained to the cart."

Zuko's eyes flicked to the side, traveling up the thick iron chain that stretched from his neck to the back of a heavy wooden cart, packed with Shallon's supplies. An ostrich horse grazed nearby. It was not chained, Zuko noticed resentfully. _The brainless animal has more freedom than I do. _

Shallon turned away from Zuko carelessly.

"Hello, sweetheart," he crooned to the ostrich horse, who raised her head, and trotted over to Shallon.

"You," he said. Zuko guessed he was now being spoken to, as the tone became much harsher. "You will be sold as soon as I have decided you are well enough trained. But for now, I am your master. You will address me as such. Do you understand?"

"No," Zuko growled.

A fist slammed into him. Pain erupted inside his head, and the world darkened and spun.

"I said, _do you understand?_"

Zuko swayed unsteadily for a few moments, waiting for the pain to stop. What was the point. _The point? _Some part of his mind, not yet resigned to his fate, awoke. Somewhere inside him, there was still a spark. _The point is to survive. The point is not to lose yourself, to live, but more importantly, live with who you are and never give up. The point is to keep fighting, even if it kills you, because that's who you are. _

"You are not my master." Zuko's voice was rough with dehydration and disuse, but it felt stronger than it had in many weeks. "And I am not your dog."

Shallon's blow hit him full in the face, throwing him backward onto the hard ground. The pain was so intense, so blinding, that for several seconds, Zuko couldn't move for several seconds, couldn't do anything but lay prostrate in the dirt. Finally, slowly from exhaustion, he raised his head. His jaw throbbed, and he tasted blood in his mouth. Carefully, he moved his tongue around his mouth, feeling for any broken or missing teeth. There were none, so he spat out a large mouthful of blood instead, gagging on it.

"Listen to me," Shallon's voice was quiet, but intense. There was no doubt that this was a command. "Obey me. Obey anyone who gives you an order. Here, in your life, that's the only way to survive." His eyes fell on Zuko's arm, bleeding and torn, then to the dried blood crusted underneath Zuko's nails. "Just don't think too much." The tone this time was softer, gentler. "Mind over matter. Don't think about what you are."

…

Shallon broke off a chuck of bread, watching Zuko out of the corner of his eye. Through years training slaves, teaching them to obey every command without question, he had worked out a method for training slaves. First, they had to realize that they were completely and wholeheartedly dependent on the master. Only if they pleased the owner would they receive food, shelter, and another day of their lives. They had to be broken to fear punishment if they misbehaved, and crave reward for their submission.

The pirates very rarely fed their captives. They considered it a waste of supplies. Starved and weak from the misuse they had received, the slaves would be forced to watch Shallon eat, while receiving none themselves. Not until they asked, begged for mercy. And Shallon would give it. That was the first step. Only when they lowered themselves to the point of animals, taking food from his hand, would they receive anything.

Some took longer than others. Shallon had once known a slave that went for over a week, eating nothing and drinking only from puddles beside the road, before he finally surrendered. The slave master glanced at Zuko, who was pulling against the chain, and resolutely refusing to look at Shallon. There was something about him…how he held his head, how he walked…his defiance, even after weeks of abuse. He was proud, he would not be easily broken. Perhaps there would soon be a new record for the slave who had taken the longest to yield.

It was strange…Shallon had seen Fire Nation slaves before. According to the pirates, this newest one was a common peasant, exactly what Shallon was used to. But there was something difference. It wasn't only in the dignified way he held himself. But if you looked closely at his face…the high cheekbones, and the bright golden eyes...he looked like royalty, or at least a noble. There could be no doubt that he had been well-educated. Maybe, Shallon considered, he had been disowned by his family because he wasn't a firebender.

Still half wondering if Zuko would approach, hoping to be fed, Shallon glanced again in his direction. The coarse cloth of the torn, ragged slaves clothes hung off his emaciated form, but still, even in the very pits of humiliation, he held his head like a king. And still he was pulling pointlessly against the heavy chain, the iron links stretched between his long fingers. _Doesn't he realize it's pointless? _Shallon wondered, shaking his head in impressed amusement. _No. No, I don't think he does. _Brushing bread crumbs from his robes, Shallon stood, accepting that today would not be the day Zuko gave in.

"Hey, you! Leave the chain alone," he called, striding towards Zuko. _The foolish boy doesn't know when to give up. _"It's not going to…break…" No, it must have been a trick of the light. Why else would the chain be glowing red? The light of the sun must have fallen on it. Unless…

"Put it _down!_" Shallon yanked Zuko away, grabbing his arms to remove his hands from the metal, now soft and pliable through the heat of the fire. _What do you know…they sold me a firebender. I'm going to kill those rotten, cheating pirates for this. _

Zuko did not go easily. He twisted in Shallon's grasp, kicking, struggling, even biting at one point. But the only flames he released were small and weak. _I suppose I should be grateful, _Shallon thought, _if he had been at his full strength, the chain probably would have broken by now, and he would be free. I might be dead._

It was twenty minutes later when Shallon finally managed to get Zuko lying face down in the back of the cart, his hands tied firmly behind his back.

"Do _not _try that again," Shallon gasped, trying to regain his breath after the struggle. The look Zuko gave him was so full of hatred and contempt that words were not needed to express it.

"_And don't glare at me like that!" _Shallon screamed, kicking Zuko. "I have a friend arriving any moment, and he's famous for breaking firebenders. Give up. If you want this to be easy for you, give up now."

…

The creaks and groans of an approaching wagon, surprisingly loud in the early morning stillness, alerted Zuko to the arrival of the 'friend.' Tied so that his face was pressed against the rough wooden bottom of the cart, it was uncomfortable and difficult for Zuko to turn his head, but he heard Shallon getting to his feet, and then a loud thump, probably a heavy man jumping from a high cart, and then loud footsteps as he approached.

"Only one?" The man's voice was rough and cruel, with a lilting accent. Zuko shivered when he heard it. There was something in it…something that spoke instantly of pain. Zuko couldn't see the man, but his mind formed a picture…he would not be surprised if the man's hands dripping with blood.

"Jaron." Shallon's tone was flat, cold, like Shallon wanted to distance himself from the man as much as possible. Perhaps there was even a hint of fear in the otherwise neutral voice.

Zuko could feel Jaron's critical eyes on him, evaluating him.

"I guard you all the way to the auction at Sheikyo, in return for only a fraction of the price for _this?_"

"You agreed. Don't expect me to react kindly if you back out of the deal."

Jaron laughed, a short, bitter bark that bore no trace of humor.

"Do you really think you'd be a threat to me? But no, a deal is a deal. I will uphold my end."

Zuko felt the ropes slacken as Shallon began to untie him.

"Good. But there's one more thing you should know."

The silence was heavy, as Shallon seemed to consider his next words.

"I've heard you have a reputation for hating the Fire Nation. This one," he gestured at Zuko. "He's a firebender."

Jaron's eyes sprang back to Zuko, and his gaze was more intense than before. Zuko could feel the weight of anger, of hatred, burning into him. It was like a physical pain, bestowed on him by the mere depth of Jaron's revulsion.

"Is he, now?"

**Zuko meets some pretty nasty people, doesn't he? But maybe Jaron will be better than the pirates. Or maybe, he'll be worse. Much, much worse (insert face palm at cliché line).**

**Please review!**


	19. My Pain Fulfills You

**I am so truly sorry. I have no excuse except that I'm a lazy bum with an unfortunately busy life. Sorry! Please review!**

Chapter 19: My Pain Fulfills You

Mai lagged behind Azula as the princess strolled through the docks, glancing at each ship, and discarding it instantly. Mai didn't know if she hoped to find Zuko or not. If they found him, that could possibly give her a chance to help him, but more likely it would lead to his death at the hands of Azula. _Why did those damn thieves have to give in and tell Azula everything?_ Truthfully, Mai couldn't blame the robbers. To refuse Azula something she wanted was to pronounce a death sentence upon your head. But at least one good thing had come from the journey. Jun had left, refusing to subject her Shirshu to the flight over the ocean. Mai didn't think that even Azula could delude herself that a monster like the giant mole-like creature could be forced onto an airship.

The thieves had given them a decent description of the pirates' vessel, but even so, Mai had always imagined that a pirate's ship would be easy to recognize. _But maybe not, _she conceded. A lot of the boats looked like the picture the word '_pirate_' had always brought to mind.

Despite he rather cliché prototype, Mai had never seen pirates as something romantic. While many others saw them as dashing adventurers, Mai had taken a realistic, straightforward view. She had never been one to look at the dreamy, impractical side of things. She knew what pirates did, which was part of the reason she was so afraid for Zuko. But she had resolved, the moment she got off the airship, not to try too hard to find out what they had done to him. It wasn't that she didn't care; if anything, she cared too much. She needed to play her part, to at least _look _like Azula's dutiful servant for a little while longer. The less she knew, the easier that would be.

Even so, it felt weak and stupid to not dig for facts. But the more she thought about it, the more Mai was forced to admit her weakness. She was scared, terrified, even, to know what had happened to Zuko. She didn't want to hear about how he had been broken. She couldn't stand to know how torn apart he was. Because if she did, she might find out that he could never be fixed. After all the worrying, all the heart wrenching fear that she would never be able to save Zuko, Mai had to acknowledge that she cared about him more than she had ever wanted to. There was no denying what was so inarguably clear. She was in love with him.

…

Iroh slid down from the back of his exhausted lizard-hound, dust rising in a suffocating cloud as his boots hit the ground. His aged, wrinkled face was set in a determined expression as he approached the thieves' camp.

Tents were spread around a smoky fire in a haphazard, disorderly mess. Several of the shelters were set up incorrectly, or only half-done. Judging by the state of the camp, Iroh surmised that the thieves were planning to leave in the morning. He had caught them just in time.

There were several thieves gathered around the fire, roasting meat over the flames. At least half of them looked up as Iroh drew closer, many of them turning over the spits of meat as if contemplating using them as a weapon against the strange man approaching them. The food was no better prepared than the camp. Iroh could smell burning fur and feathers as the dead animals roasted.

One of the men stood, blocking Iroh's way. He was built like a wrestler, muscle protruding from every inch of him. His face was fixed in a permanent sneer, matching his cold, haughty eyes.

"What do you want, old man?" he asked. "We aren't recruiting, and we don't allow people your age anyway, grandpa."

Iroh smiled.

"Good morning," he answered politely. "That wasn't as kind a greeting as I had hoped for. I suppose it would be presumptuous to expect you to offer me some tea. Pity. Anyway, I wish to talk to your leader."

The thief's smirk wavered. Anyone with half a brain would have run when confronted with someone who so obviously outmatched them. But this stranger seemed calm, comfortable, even, if his surprisingly polite reply was anything to judge by. People simply did not act like that…unless they knew that they were in control of the situation. Something in the robber's brain warned him not to push this elderly stranger any farther.

The man sitting next to him stood also. He was shorter and thinner, with considerably less muscle, but he moved like a cat, lithe and quick. A thin scar marked his right cheek.

"Calm down," his voice was quiet, but cunning, with a slight sarcastic lilt. "If he wants to see Dai, I don't see any reason to stop him. Dai will take care of him, and afterwards we will feed off of the rewards like vultures from a carcass." He chuckled, a soft, cruel sound.

…

Dai glanced up when Iroh entered the room, escorted by the two thieves who had challenged him by the fire. _Another one? _Dai's life had been hell since he had met the peasant who stood up to him at the farm. First he had almost been bested in the fight, then there was the Fire Nation princess and her two companions, and now this strange man was walking in.

The thief had never prided himself on being a good judge of people. He lived to fight, to get what he wanted, and he didn't give a damn what was going on in the other person's mind. All he could tell about Iroh was that he was old, overweight, and slightly foolish looking. But there was something in his eyes…something dangerous.

Dai pushed the worry aside. He had enough going on right now without imagining a potential threat into a weak old man. Here at last was a situation he could handle.

"What the hell do you want?" Dai didn't even try to inject any cordiality into his voice. The sooner the old man was gone, the better.

The stranger smiled, an infuriatingly polite smile. "I'm looking for my niece, actually. I'm sure you would remember her if you met her. She's about this tall," he held a hand up a little above his own head, "and has dark brown hair, almost black. She-"

Dai interrupted him. "Get out of here." _Hell, no. Please don't let him be another one of _them. _They've all come storming through here like a circus parade. _

"I'm afraid I must insist. You see, finding her is rather important to me, as we both happen to be looking for the same person."

_Oh, God. If he meant the boy…_

"Listen, old man, I've had enough of you. If you leave now, you might have a chance of getting out alive. Maybe."

The man smiled again. "I can't leave until I know where she is. By the way, I'm getting rather tired of being called old man. My name is General Iroh."

_Oh, damn…_Dai paled, all the color draining from his face. _The Dragon of the West. _

"She…she went that way." He pointed vaguely in the direction of the harbor where he had sold Zuko. "But if you're looking for the boy, he'll be across the sea by now. I can give you the names of the people I sold him to. Good luck." Dai didn't know what compelled him to add the last two words, but perhaps he meant them. The boy, after all, had been a worthy opponent. He had fought well and hard, and he had impressed Dai in other ways as well. How many people where there who would put themselves in such grave danger for others? How many could throw themselves so willingly into someone else's cause? If he had to pick either the girl or the boy, if he had to choose one to help, there was no doubt who his pick would be.

…

Jaron hated the Fire Nation. No one really knew why, and they didn't really care. If they had to guess, they would probably presume that someone he knew, someone close, had been killed. They would have been wrong.

Jaron had never really cared about anyone. His father had been a hopeless drunk, wasting every copper piece his family brought in on alcohol. He spent every second of every day in an inebriated haze, lashing out wildly at anyone who got close enough. Jaron's mother had put up with him for a few years, but eventually she had run for her life. Four years later, at the age of thirteen, Jaron had taken every remaining bit of money and followed her. Jaron never knew what happened to his father after that. With no one to work, and too dependent on alcohol to find a job for himself, he probably wasted away and died, his system crashing without the intoxicating drink to carry him.

Meanwhile his son roamed the Earth Kingdom, stealing whatever he could find to keep himself alive. Food and drink sustained him, but hate was his true life. He thrived on it, clutching it close so that it could energize him. First he hated his father, the man who he blamed for ruining his life. It was his fault that his family was so poor, his fault that Jaron had grown up in a broken home. This hatred fed him. It was his full life-source, the complete reason for his existence. Then, suddenly, it wasn't enough.

So Jaron hated his mother, too. He hated her for abandoning him, leaving him alone with the monster that was his father. She ran away, and left him, a nine year old, to be the sole money maker in the family. It was unfair, and so he hated her with every fiber of his being.

But hate can be like a drug. When one is leaning on it, completely reliant on its power, it begins to not be enough. You need more. The doses grow, and what you have is not enough. Jaron needed someone else to hate.

He hated the Fire Nation because it was easy. He found ways to blame them for his situation. Every day he told himself that he was poor because all the money was going to the war to fight the Fire Nation. Maybe the Fire Nation had done something that had driven his father to drink. He had found someone else to lay the blame on, and once again he grew strong from hatred.

Years later, Jaron had entered the slave trade. Renowned for his cruelty, his reputation grew swiftly. He loved training slaves, loved watching them break and beg for mercy. He loved how at the end they gave in, submitting to his will. There was nothing he enjoyed more than their screams and sobs. He had never once been beaten.

…

Zuko pulled uselessly against the chains, his teeth bared in a feral snarl as Jaron approached him. The man's face was dark skinned and cruel, a thick, short, black beard covered his chin. His dark eyes were narrowed into slits, a cruel, sadistic look permanently fixed in them. His mouth was twisted into an evil smirk. Zuko noticed a tattoo on his arm, a serpent, curling its way up his arm, its head imprinted on the back of Jaron's hand. When Jaron reached up to grab Zuko, it was like a snake striking its opponent, it's sharp fangs piercing its victim's heart.

Zuko bit his tongue until blood came to stop himself from crying out when Jaron's hand touched him, brushing his cheek. He hated being touched, feared it. He never knew what people where going to do to him, but he knew that it would hurt.

"You may think you're invincible, but he's no weakling himself. And he has fire on his side. He's dangerous," Jaron called from the sidelines.

Jaron kept smiling, the expression twisting his features into an ugly look, like a gargoyle or a demon.

"He has fire on his side right now, maybe. Look." He held up a small brown bottle."

Shallon raised an eyebrow. "It's as simple as that? You just drug him all the time? Then why should I even bother paying you to train him?"

"No one will pay anything for a slave if they have to be continually spending money on drugs to shove down his throat," Jaron said, shaking his head. "This won't stop him from firebending. All it does is induce a sense of panic. He might see things he's afraid of that aren't there, he might not see anything, but just feel an overwhelming terror, like the entire world is about to collapse on him.

Shallon backed up, as if afraid to get too close to Jaron. "Then shouldn't we tie him up? There's too much of slack in the chain."

"It's more fun when they fight."

…

Zuko tensed as Jaron reached towards him again. If the man thought that Zuko was going to sit back and take whatever Jaron planned to dish up, he was wrong.

"C'mon now," Jaron muttered, uncapping the bottle. "One little dose and then it's all over." He lifted the bottle towards Zuko's mouth, the dark liquid swishing around inside.

Flames burst from Zuko's hands, the heat of the fire full in Jaron's face. With the deftness of one who has spent many years struggling with firebenders, Jaron ducked away from the flames. His hand shot up, holding Zuko's nose and blocking his breathing.

Zuko knew how this game was played. Unable to breathe through his nose, and unwilling to open his mouth, his breathing was cut off. Jaron had played his cards well. Zuko couldn't firebend when he couldn't breath. He couldn't breathe without being drugged.

He struggled, limbs flailing as he fought to free himself from Jaron's hold. He was aware that his blows were becoming increasingly desperate, hitting air farther and farther from his target. Jaron's dark face was alight with the cruel excitement of watching another human being struggling in his grasp.

"That's enough," he whispered to Zuko. "You know I've already won."

He struck, his fist connecting with Zuko's stomach.

Zuko fell forward, his mouth open in a gasp as all the remaining air was knocked from him. Quickly, with the reflexes of a trained fighter, Jaron poured the drug into Zuko's mouth, and pressed his hand against Zuko's lips to keep the firebender from spitting it out again.

Zuko kneed him in the groin. Jaron hissed loudly, his teeth clenched in pain.

"You ass," he wheezed, his breath coming in gasps. He turned to Jaron. "He swallowed most of the drug. Give it about a minute to kick in."

"Then what?" Shallon asked.

Jaron smiled, his heavy eyebrows pressing down onto his cruel eyes. "Then it's our turn to play with fire."

…

It started with a prickling on the back of his neck, like the feeling that someone was watching him. He could feel them, their eyes fixed on him, blood dripping from their claw-like fingers. He turned, but no one was there.

His eyes darted from side to side, searching for the unseen terror. He was sure, he _knew, _that it was lurking somewhere nearby watching him, wanting him. But the scenery remained the same. The sky remained a light shade of gray, the ground dusty and bare. But slowly, it began to change. The world twisted around him, the sky becoming the ground, and then turning back again. Voices surrounded him, whispering his worst nightmares. His fear was like a physical weight, pressing against his back until he fell to his knees.

Resting on his hands and knees, he stared at the constantly changing ground. His dark hair hung in his face, waving in a breeze that he couldn't feel. Ice froze his lungs, and his breathe came in short gasps, as he struggled against the heavy blackness compressing his chest.

He looked up as he heard a sound, like wind hissing through grass. Eyes wide with terror, panting in his desperation, he whimpered with terror, searching for the source of the noise.

It was a snake, four feet long, diamonds patterning its dark back. Scales rippled as it slithered toward him, a long, forked tongue flicking out from between its long fangs. It hissed, the long, drawn out sound forming words in Zuko's altered reality. _Failure, outcassst, you are worthlesss, worthlesssss…your blood will decorate my fangsss…_

It struck, poison glittering on ivory fangs.

Its head changed, morphing into a pale hand. Human skin spread down its length, and a body appeared out of mist. Thin and greasy, with narrow hungry eyes, and a lustful look fixed on his face, the pirate who had raped Zuko stepped closer, his outstretched hand stroking Zuko's face. _You are mine. Surrender. You are nothing but a whore, and you belong to me. _His bony fingers caressed Zuko's convulsing body, taking pleasure in his shudders and cries of pain. _You are mine. _

A strong, cold wind blew, and the pirate evaporated like dust. Zuko remained huddled on the ground, trembling. His fingernails were pressed into his arm, blood dripping rhythmically onto the ground.

_Zuko. _

The voice was familiar, but unrecognizable, like a distant memory. Zuko stumbled to his feet, his knees shaking. Slowly he turned, and the ground gave out from under him.

He landed in a heap on the ground, face pressed into the dirty ground. Someone stood in front of him. He lifted his head, his eyes traveling from their feet, up towards their face. He cried out when he saw her, and the smile on her face widened, the vicious look in her eyes intensifying. _Hello, Zuzu. You're bleeding. How did that happen? Did you do that to yourself, Zuzu? Uncle would be so ashamed…but he already is. He always has been. Just as ashamed of you as father is._

And then, suddenly, there was fire. He could feel it burning him, scorching his skin. Its heat was unbearable, torturing him until he screamed, his throat going raw, as his shrieks wore against it. Still the flames continued, burning, scorching, blistering…Somewhere behind it all he could hear his father laughing. He might have been able to see him, but the flames filled his vision. They hurt him, a never ending pain that he would have died to escape. He kept screaming…he couldn't stop.

…

Jaron wielded the two thin torches, brushing them against Zuko's pale skin, laughing as the firebender screamed. This was all it took…it was so easy. He knew that when the drug wore off, when Zuko awoke, this experience would be more than a memory. It would be an unyielding fear. Even Jaron, who had never loved, never cared about anything, knew that there is no pain greater than when something you trust turns against you. Fire had turned on Zuko, and he might never bend again.

**Personally, I think the chapter where Zuko was raped was meaner. See? I'm a nice person! He's life is gradually improving! By the way, despite giving Jaron I snake tattoo, I do not hate snakes. I love them. They're awesome. Slytherin forever! **


	20. All Games Come to and End

**Guess what? I received my first flame! Despite some very few moments that were slightly hurtful (I don't mind people insulting content, but my writing style is something I'm very conscious of and tend to be sensitive about), it was generally amusing and enlightening. I originally typed out a reply, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. If anyone else wants to flame PLEASE SIGN IN. I don't mind flames that much, but I like to be able to reply to them without annoying other readers with my thoughts.**

**Dear Burn-THIS-to-the-Ground did have one good point. Does anyone else think I should change the title of this story to A Treacherous Path? **

**The only reason any of the flamer's comments were at all worrying was because I actually did get a significant drop in reviews last chapter. If there was something I did wrong, please tell me instead of just not giving me any feedback. **

Chapter 20: Every Game Comes to an End

Zuko dreamed that night. It was different from his usual dreams, the vision of terror that haunted his nights. It started with fire, burning, devouring, and killing everything in its path. Zuko could feel it washing over him, its pain causing his knees to buckle and his body to shake as he screamed in agony. And then, just as suddenly, it was gone. Iroh was there.

He comforted Zuko, and when he talked, somehow everything else faded. The anguish, the misery, evaporated. He felt…not happy, even in his dreams that emotion was too far out of reach, but calm, more at peace than he had felt since his dissatisfying return to the Fire Nation.

Zuko had almost given up hoping that Iroh would find him. He had begun to despair, believing that his uncle had abandoned him just as Zuko had turned his back on him earlier. But while Iroh was there, Zuko knew that he was still searching. He knew that even if he didn't deserve it, Iroh would never give up on him.

…

The next morning dawned silent and cold. Mist rolled through the still air, wreathing the world in thin gray cloud. Zuko woke damp with the early morning dew, the cool wetness doing all it could to soothe the painful burns he had suffered the day before.

For a few moments, all Zuko remembered was his dream. He was almost able to imagine that Iroh was there at that very moment, rubbing salve into his burns, and healing his soul. He clutched the hope to him, snatching at the few remaining wisps of half-hearted fantasy, until the pain of his injuries seized them from him, and like smoke they were carried away, leaving Zuko's heart feeling, of possible, even emptier than before.

Zuko couldn't pretend that Jaron's treatment hadn't left its mark, both physically and emotionally. Since his childhood, Zuko had been afraid of fire. The abuse and scorn with which his father treated him had grown that fear, and while Iroh had almost healed it, and been able to push it to the very back of Zuko's mind so that the young prince could bend without fear, it had never completely left.

The firebender shivered, not from cold, though the icy fingers of the fog easily penetrated his thin, torn robe, but from suppressed dread. Yes, he was afraid. He knew that if he were to try to bend at that moment the flame would be weak. With his usual determination and anger replaced by an uncontrollable panic, his fire would die, and Zuko would want it to.

The blisters on his arms and hands from where Jaron had burned him throbbed with agonizing pain as he shifted, rubbing the tender sores against the rough dirt. Zuko bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, and tasted the metallic flavor of blood as the red liquid dribbled onto his chin. Zuko didn't bother to wipe it away. He lay motionless on the ground, trying to concentrate on the pain, to feel anything accept the empty ache in his chest.

He hadn't been burned like that since the Agni Kai. _The Agni Kai. _For years Zuko had tortured himself by constantly reliving that day in his mind. He could remember every little detail, every feeling, every thought, and every sound. If he tried, he could remember the overwhelming emotion he had felt, from the instant of surprise when he saw his father step into the arena, to the contrasting love, fear, and longing he felt as he looked upon that man's face, to the determination and pleading as he stubbornly refused to fight, finally to the pain, betrayal, and terror as the flames scorched his face.

Zuko stared at the red, angry burns on his arm. He didn't know how his face had looked directly after it had been burned. He had passed out less than a minute after the painful torture had begun. During those few anguishing seconds, he had seen the looks of the crowd, most horrified, some hard and stony, some strangely satisfied. He had seen Azula's gleeful pleasure, Iroh's single tear as the man looked away. But the image that haunted him both in dreams and waking was the remorseless, uncaring expression of his own father as he placed his hand near Zuko's face and marked his own son as an outcast.

Almost the entire week after that was blank. Zuko knew that he had been unconscious most of the time. He remembered snatches of what had happened, vague memories of servants and healers bustling around him, Mai's face, her emotionless façade cracking as she ran her thin fingers through his hair, Iroh's tearstained face as he held Zuko in his arms, Azula's taunting voice and smirk as she told Zuko what would happen to him when he was strong enough to leave.

When he truly woke, the left side of his face had been covered with thick, white bandages. No matter how much he pleaded, begged, and threatened the healers refused to take them off. Zuko had been torn between thinking that he truly wasn't healed enough to uncover the wound, and that the servant's merely though him too weak to stand the sight of his own face.

He saw the scar for the first time two days later, two healers standing behind him, one on each side. Bitterly, he guessed they were there to restrain him in case he became violent. But as the coverings were stripped away from his face, all he felt was numb. _It's not so bad, _he had though, flinching as he ran his fingers over the tender new skin. _It will heal._

Only when the servants left did the dam break on his emotions. They rushed forward with all the force of a river let loose, roaring and screaming as it was freed from its restraints. His fist broke through the glass, bloody shards like reflective knives sprinkling the ground around him. A few pieces still clung stubbornly in the frame, shining fragments of his disfigured face back at him like a mocking song. He was hideous. Rough, red skin covered half of his face, forcing his eye into a permanent squint. He didn't know why he was suddenly being so shallow, so weak, but he cried, shoulders shaking with the force of his almost silent sobs, as he stared at what he had become.

…

Azula stared as the brush smoothly stroked her perfect nails, leaving a blood-red trail in its wake. Carefully, she lifted her hand, examining the nails.

"Is that alright?" Ty Lee asked. She glanced at Azula's long hair, which the firebender had just released from its usual style. "I guess I'll do your hair next.

Azula noticed that Ty Lee's hands shook ever so slightly as she screwed the lid onto the vial of polish. _She's scared. _Azula smiled and sank into the comfortable back of her chair as Ty Lee gently began to run the comb through her thick, dark hair. _But is she scared of me, or is she worried about Zuko? _

The interrogation of the pirates had gone exactly like Azula expected it to. Faced with someone who needed information that only they could provide, the pirates had refused to tell her anything without a reward. But Azula had predicted that would happen. They were, after all, thieves. So, she had offered a trade. In return for the information on Zuko's whereabouts, they would get to live. _I got the better end of the deal, _Azula thought. _They're lives are worth nothing. But I will have father's love when I show him that Zuko is dead. _

"Have you seen Mai?" Azula asked Ty Lee. "I'm sure she's glad that we've almost found Zuko. He betrayed her, after all. Maybe she would like to be the one to strike the final blow?" she posed the last sentence as a question, waiting for Ty Lee's answer.

The motion of the comb came to a halt. Azula could picture Ty Lee kneeling behind the chair, biting her lip as she tried to figure out what to say. _Mai would have known, _Azula thought idly. _She always had an answer waiting on her tongue. There never was a way to catch her off guard. _

"I think…" Ty Lee paused. "Maybe – for sentimental reasons – maybe not?"

Azula snorted. "Then she's not truly loyal, is she?" _Ty Lee is so easily trapped. _

Hastily, the acrobat tried to backtrack. "No, of course she's loyal, Azula! She's your friend, we both are!" _Aren't we? _"She…I just meant…"

"I know," Azula interrupted. "I know you would never betray me." Ty Lee started to brush again, carefully working a tangle out of the curtain of dark hair.

"Princess," a guard kneeled as he entered the room. "Princess, we've spotted them, the slave trader and the traitor."

Azula smiled. "Excellent. Take us down."

…

Iroh walked up the gangplank of the ship, every step slow and thoughtful as he prepared the meet the pirates who had bought Zuko. _Slow, calm. _He steadied his breathing, trying to calm the touch of fear that penetrated his heart as he passed through the doorway.

The small, cramped ship brought back memories of the time Zuko had gotten so close to finally capturing the Avatar. _Perhaps it might have been better if he had succeeded. At least he would have been safe in the Fire Nation instead of sold like cattle. _Iroh pushed the thought away. Zuko had been a slave in the Fire Nation as well, though it was unofficial. At least now he was freed from his father. But things could have been so much different…so much better. _Damn the Avatar. _He had taught begun to teach Aang firebending, he had been polite and kind to him and his friends, but still a touch of anger lingered in Iroh's heart.

The stolen goods lining the walls of the ship looked much the same as they had the first time Iroh had been there. The shelves were still crammed with strange, and probably worthless, items. Iroh noticed that the statue of the gargoyle like god with rubies for eyes was gone. _Someone must have bought it. _Iroh stroked his beard. _Ah yes, I did, _he recalled. _Ugly thing, really. And the jewels turned out to be fake. But I should have expected that. _

Iroh glanced up as a thin, slimy looking pirate entered the room, followed shortly by the captain, a large, temperamental looking man with a reptile-bird perched on his shoulder. They both came to a halt at the sight of Iroh.

"Ah, General Iroh," said the first.

_Oh, so he remembers me? _Iroh thought. _I suppose Zuko and I made ourselves rather difficult to forget. _He inclined his head in greeting.

"What can we do for you?" continued the pirate.

Iroh didn't bother with a cordial greeting. He was close to Zuko, and he didn't have time to be polite.

"You know what I'm looking for. What have you done with my nephew?"

The thin pirate's eyes darted back and forth. "The boy…hmm…let's see…"

"Don't lie or try to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I need to find him before Azula does."

"I'm afraid, sir, the girl is slightly ahead of you," the pirate interjected. "She passed through here only yesterday."

Iroh's blood froze. "Did you tell her?" he grabbed the captain's shirt as the large man attempted to slink from the room. "What did you tell her?"

"Sir," the smaller pirate protested, halfway hiding behind his captain. "It is our pleasure to help all our customers."

"Then _tell me where he is!" _

"We, ah, sold him. The gentleman that bought him will, I'm sure, treat him well." The pirate glanced around nervously.

"_Who bought him?" _Iroh was practically yelling.

"Shallon Yurong. You'll find him not to far from here, headed north."

"Thank you."

A young, stupid looking boy walked through the doorway, carrying a box of scrolls.

"Who's he?" he asked, staring openmouthed at Iroh.

"None of your business," the greasy looking pirate snapped. He pointed at the door through which the boy had just come. "Leave."

"No, wait," Iroh insisted. "I want to know about the prisoner who was on the ship a while ago. A teenage boy, with a scar…"

"Hey," the cabin boy looked to the thin pirate. "Is he the one who you…"

"Shut up!" snapped the man.

"No!" Iroh blocked the door. "What happened? Tell me everything."

The cabin boy's eyes were wide as he glanced from Iroh to the pirate, as if pondering which one he would rather have as an enemy. Iroh didn't wait for him to make his decision. He lunged at him, trapping him against the wall with one hand.

"_What happened to my nephew?" _he hissed. Iroh cared about Zuko more than anything in the world. He would have died for him, and he would kill for him.

"I – they…" the boy stuttered, his eyes rolling in fear.

"_Tell me!"_

"It was nothing!" the greasy pirate insisted, not even noticing as his captain ran from the room. "Let him go! Please, sir!"

"_TELL ME!" _

"Branded…" the boy gasped. "Branded him…as a slave."

Tears of sorrow and rage dripped unnoticed from Iroh's eyes, as his heart screamed in agony. "Is there anything else?" His voice was softer, trembling with the force of his grief. "Is there anything else I should know?"

The boy pointed one thin finger at the pirate, who backed away, fear shining in his eyes.

"Him…he…raped him."

He fell to the floor, massaging his aching throat as Iroh released him. The pirate shook with terror as he pressed himself flat against a wall, arms spread. Iroh turned on him, a look of unfathomable anger on his face. His arms flowed in a graceful motion, two fingers on each hand pointed forward.

"Sir…please…no," the pirate whimpered. "NO!"

Blue lightning tore a whole through his chest, blood splattering the walls as the pirate's heart burst. That was the only blood there was; the kill was instantaneous. The pirate collapsed, his eyes blank.

Fire caught the wall behind him, the stolen goods crackling as they were devoured by the blaze. Iroh took no notice as he walked from the ship, eyes hard. _Pushing all the mercy down, down, down. _

…

The pair of ostrich-horses and carts were silhouetted neatly against the morning mist as Azula approached them. She could barely make out the huddled shape next to one of them, connected to it by a thin chain.

_Zuko. _

She ignored the shouts of a thin, brown-haired man as he ran towards her, demanding to know why she was barging so rudely into his camp. Undeterred by either him or the muscled, cruel looking man who rose from behind the second cart, she strode forward, her golden eyes fixed straight ahead. Behind her, she imagined what Mai and Ty Lee would look like. She pictured the acrobat nervously glancing around, her wide, innocent eyes pausing every so often on Zuko's prone form. Mai would be staring resolutely ahead, glancing neither left nor right.

"Ma'am!" The brown-haired man gripped her shoulder forcefully, his breathing quick and angry. "I demand to know what this is about!"

Azula pulled away from his grasp, and took three more steps until she stood next to Zuko. His eyes fluttered open, and she saw, to her satisfaction, the pure terror in their depths.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, her voice loud with power.

Suddenly silent, Shallon shook his head.

"My name is Azula, princes of the Fire Nation." She kicked Zuko, the grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head up. "And this is – " she ran her eyes down his length, taking in the ragged appearance, the torn, filthy robes, the frightened expression, her gaze finally resting on the slave brand in his collarbone. " – was, Prince Zuko." She smiled, a malicious look fixed on her face. "Unfortunately turned traitor." She dropped him, smirking as he pressed himself against the cart, an animal look of rage a terror on his face.

"Well, Zuzu," she taunted. "It's been a long search, and a good game. But all games come to an end, don't they, Zuzu?" She raised her hand, fire shimmering on her fingertips.

**Please, please, PLEASE review? **


	21. Betrayal is a Knife in the Heart

**Guess what? This chapter is actually on time! **

**Thanks so much to reality deviant, Squishykat, Darkfire, KaliAnn, art-is-a-bang-yeah, Hakusho Rurouni, NakedKing, daveshan, hypercell, PolefessionaLover3000, and Sapphiq I for reviewing! You guys are great! **

Chapter 21: Betrayal is a Knife in the Heart

It was startling how similar Zuko and Azula's eyes were. Both were narrow, graceful, and golden, Agni's fire shining in their depths. Perhaps Azula's lashes were thicker, and the honey-colored irises were slightly darker on Zuko's eyes, but even so they were remarkably alike. But as Zuko, the traitor, the outcast, stared up at Azula, the conqueror, the huntress, they had never looked so different.

Azula's eyes shone with a maniac hunger, a sort of frenzied rage as she cornered her prey. The chestnut-brown flecks buried in the gold gleamed in the sunlight until they appeared red as blood. A cruel smile curved her lips.

Zuko struggled to his feet, the shackles clinking as he moved. His face was frozen in a look mixed between anger and terror, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, revealing his bared teeth.

"Unchain him," Azula ordered, her face still shining with a sort of insane joy.

"What?" Shallon didn't reach for the key. "Are you mad?"

"I said to unchain him!" Azula snarled. "You will obey me!" She stretched out one long finger and stroked Zuko's cheek, her pointed nail scratching his pale flesh. "Is there any triumph in killing a trapped bird? I've wasted so much time on this foolish mission. I will have satisfaction!" She turned her cruel gaze on Shallon. "What are you waiting for, fool?"

Hands shaking, Shallon reached for Zuko's chains. Sweat dripped into his eyes as he tried to fit the key into the lock. It slipped on the smooth iron, missing the hole. He was all too aware of Azula's eyes following his every movement. Two more tries, and the catch released. Zuko pulled his hands from the shackles, jumping away from Azula like a startled animal.

"You know it's no good to run, Zuzu," Azula laughed. "Come, brother, you know this is how it was always meant to end. You against me, one of us shall not live to see the end of this day."

Zuko snarled at her, but he was shaking. He couldn't do this…he couldn't bend. His eyes darted from Azula's face, to her hands, already placed in a firebending position. Was this how it was going to end? Was she going to slaughter him as he refused to fight back, too cowardly to stand his own flames?

"I'm tired of waiting, Zuzu," she taunted.

Hesitatingly, Zuko raised his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. His only hope was that death would be quick.

…

Mai didn't know why Zuko was refusing to fight. She didn't know why he didn't bend. All she knew was that Azula was going to kill him, and he wouldn't even defend himself. Mai's only hope had been that at the last stand, when Zuko faced Azula, he would somehow be able to defeat her. She had always known that it was a futile hope, that Azula was by far the stronger bender. But she had never suspected that Zuko would give up, and refuse to even stand against her. She didn't know why, and she might never know.

But there were three facts she did know. She knew she loved Zuko, she knew she didn't want him to die, and suddenly, she knew that she couldn't let him. Mind steeled, she reached into her sleeve.

…

The first knife caught Azula's arm, knocking her to the side, and throwing her completely off balance. She gasped, stumbling to the side as the piece of metal used its momentum to pull her to her knees, and buried its sharp tip in the soft dirt.

Azula wrenched her arm free. For one moment she stared at the knife still tangled in the fabric of her uniform. It was so familiar, but she couldn't believe it…Mai wouldn't…not like this. But the elegant, lethal weapon was unmistakable. It glinted there, bright steel speaking only one word; _betrayal. _

With a cry of anger, Azula whirled around, a wide disc of fire shooting from her fingertips. Shallon and Jaron fled, casting fleeting glances over their shoulders at their abandoned property as they ran. Mai, however, rolled neatly under the flame, coming up gracefully into a kneeling position. Three knives were already in her hand tucked between her fingers. She threw them, two more ready the moment the first few began their flight.

Azula raised her arms, skillful fingers creating a shield of blue fire. The first three knives melted in the heat of the flames. The fire rolled forward then, pushed towards Mai by Azula's smooth movements. Mai jumped to the side, and flung her hand forward, releasing her knives.

Azula ducked between them, her lithe body twisting seemingly effortlessly to avoid the weapons. She rolled into a back-flip, fire shooting from her feet. Mai dropped to the ground, gritting her teeth as the hot tongues of flame almost grazed her sleek black hair.

A blade in each hand, she ran straight towards Azula, amber eyes narrowed in determined slits. A spear of fire shot towards her, the air around the blue flames shimmering with its heat. _Dodge, roll, up, release. _Two knives sped through the air, one aimed at Azula heart, the other at her legs. Azula jumped, cleanly avoiding the low knife. Bending back, she moved with lightning speed into a handstand, folding onto a backward somersault, and finally landing in a crouch. A thin trail of blood marked her cheek, evidence that she had not altogether succeeded in evading Mai's assault.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zuko's low quiet voice sounded near Mai's ear. She jumped, her next blade flying wide. She had forgotten how she missed that sound, even if he was swearing at her. But she needed to concentrate.

"Saving the jerk who dumped me," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, a faint smile lightening her words. "A note? Seriously?"

A heartbeat of silence.

"I'm not leaving you," Zuko whispered. "She'll kill you. I'm not worth that."

Mai examined him, taking in his passionate eyes, and his face, thinner than it had been the last time she had seen him. She saw the haunted, hollow look in his face, and his emaciated form, stripped of the strength he had possessed before.

"You're worth it to me."

A blast of blue flame forced him to jump away from her, and Mai wondered why he didn't just bend it out of the way. The next second he was back at her side.

He shook his head, his dark hair falling in his face. "I won't leave."

Mai frowned. He was so stubborn…and so loyal.

"I saw your uncle." She threw another knife, avoided another burst of fire. Even while concentrating on Azula, she saw the startled jerk of his head, the widening of his eyes. "He's close behind us, looking for you. Go. Find him."

He wanted to, she could see it in his eyes. But he shook his head again. _He thinks if he leaves he'll be abandoning me. _

"Please," she begged, ducking under Azula's next frenzied blast. "I'm not risking my life for you so that you can die from your own stupidity and stubbornness."

Flames rushed past them, barely missing Zuko as he rolled to the side. She could hear the sharp intake of his breath, his barely restrained cry.

"GO!" she yelled, one eye on Azula as she took aim and flung a knife in the princess' direction. Her next blade was aimed at Shallon's cart. The sharp metal cut cleanly through the traces. Wild eyed, the ostrich horse tossed its head and made a break for freedom, desperate to escape the battle scene.

Zuko finally gave in. Long legs carrying him surprisingly fast as he raced after the ostrich horse. Pushing off from the ground, his foot settled for one moment on the rim of the cart; for a moment he was suspended in empty air, making a desperate leap toward the fleeing animal.

For one second, Zuko thought he wouldn't make it. Then, his arms closed around its warm neck. Zuko swung his legs up in a wide arc, the momentum from his leap making it possible for him to struggle astride the frightened animal.

Azula's scream of rage and blast of fire only served to spur the creature to greater speeds. It ran, dust rising in a thick cloud behind it, obscuring it from sight. Zuko buried his face in its neck, soft feathers rubbing against his cheeks. Suddenly, he felt so tired, so exhausted that it seemed like a miracle he was even holding on. His mind felt heavy with so many emotions that they blended together, weighing on him like a crushing force. Fear that Azula was right behind him, amazement that he was alive, worry for Mai, shame that he had run when she was risking her very life for him, hope, because he knew that Iroh was close, still searching.

…

Mai's whole body felt like lead. Her breath came in gasps as breathing became a struggle. Her sides hurt, and her head felt light. But Zuko had escaped. _Now I can only hope that I get so lucky, _Mai thought. Her reflexes were too slow, numbed by fatigue, and the blazing flame licked across her arm, leaving her skin red and blistering in its wake. She tried to scream, but couldn't draw the breath.

Azula's face had changed to a look of cold determination as she approached, her fire still strong and easily countering Mai's increasingly weak throws. Steadily, she beat down the knife-thrower, the girl who had betrayed her and chosen Zuko. Two of her guards had joined her, their attention drawn to the area by the smoke rising into the air. They circled behind Mai, enclosing her in a trap.

Mai's face was once again emotionless and detached. Deftly, she parried the fire with her blades, spinning and twirling as she hurled her weapons at her opponents. Once, she felt a hand close about her forearm. Still with a blade in her hand, she struck, feeling the metal sink into skin and her enemy's blood spatter her fingers. The hand jerked and released her.

Mai could see Ty Lee standing on the sidelines, completely motionless, her hands pressed to her mouth. _She still hasn't decided where her loyalty lies. _Mai felt no anger, no resentment, only a vague sort of pity. Ty Lee had never been able to quickly make up her mind. She was used to being a follower, having someone guide her through her decisions. But Mai had made her choice.

It wasn't much longer before Mai was forced to her knees by two guards, one on either side. She didn't have any strength left to resist, and crumpled weakly to the ground. She could see Azula standing in front of her, dirty and disheveled, but ready to strike. Her face hard and cold, Mai forced her eyes defiantly to the ground. _Let it be quick. _

"Why?"

Mai looked up. It was not the question that surprised her as much as the tone. Azula sounded…almost hurt. There was barely any anger in the word, only a sort of empty betrayal. But…Azula had never cared…had never loved Mai…had she?

"You knew I would kill you." Azula's voice was stronger this time, and less emotional.

Mai kept her voice empty, saying the words like they were lines memorized for a play, but rehearsed without feeling. She wouldn't show Azula how much she cared. "I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

"You should have feared me more!" This time, anger flowed from Azula's voice like wildfire. "Look where _love _has brought you!" She gestured wildly towards Mai, held firmly to the ground. "Love can't save you anymore." Her voice was bitter and hollow as she brought her arms up, weaving her hands thought the air to summon lighting. Mai refused to look away. She knew the punishment, and she was not afraid.

The first sparks of electricity crackled around Azula's fingers as she pointed them towards Mai, and Ty Lee struck.

Her hands moved quickly and smoothly as a river, jabbing sharply into the various pressure points on Azula's body. Seven hits connected, in such quick succession that it was almost impossible to count them.

Azula gasped as her arms dropped limply to her sides, and she fell, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Her eyes were filled with shock as she glared at Ty Lee. The acrobat's hands were still closed in fists as she gazed down at Azula, her face frozen with fear and disbelief at what she had just done, as if she had acted without quite meaning to.

"I'm sorry, Azula!" she whimpered.

"Princess!" The guard who was not holding Mai rushed forward, pulling Azula into a sitting position. "Are you alright, princess?"

"Arrest them!" Azula gasped.

As one of her men released Mai and rushed at Ty Lee, Azula closed her eyes, trying to block the tear that was threatening to fall. She didn't think she had cared, didn't know she had felt anything for Mai and Ty Lee beyond satisfaction that she could use them as her servants. She had worried briefly about them betraying her before, but she had never thought it would hurt nearly as much as it did.

_Why does it hurt? _

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
